Teach me how to Love
by hikari ni kurayami
Summary: A story about Tsuna and his big brother Giotto. After a horrid car crash, Tsuna lost his memories and the two lost their parents. Now, Giotto will teach Tsuna about his life. Little did they know, they would learn to love each other deeply.
1. I'll teach you

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfic. I decided to do a G27 since this rare and unique couple is hardly known. But other than that it's actually because I'm in love with this pairing. So yeah, and please forgive me if there's any mistakes here. I'm really new to this and just couldn't wait to upload a story.

**Summary: ****A story about Tsuna and his big brother Giotto. After a horrid car crash, Tsuna lost his memories and the two lost their parents. Now, Giotto will teach Tsuna about his life. Little did they know, they would learn to love each other deeply.****

* * *

**

Teach me how to Love

A early spring morning of 4 o' clock a certain boy watched the cherry blossoms' petals fall obliviously into the air with the mercy of the wind. Blinking big honey caramel pupils and an exasperated sigh escaped from lush peach lips. Vanilla cream skin shone in the darkness of the boy's room. And droopy chocolate spikes of hair covered his scalp.

" Why am I awake so early?" the boy wondered to himself.

The boy is named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or Tsuna for short. Learned karate at six years old and is now a black belt. He is sixteen now and is known as Kawaii-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, Moe-Tsuna, and his least favorite. Uke-Tsuna. Sure he knows people call him cute and such but he really didn't think he was cute at all. The boy was loved, by females and males. That just proved how much he was popular.

* * *

And inside the room next to his. An older male sits on his bed staring at his phone. His sky blue eyes wondered around his room. His golden blond spikey hair was pressed against the bed frame. And the light that was turned on illuminates his healthy colored skin. His azure orbs wondered of out the window. And instead of focusing on the pink petals he looked at the monochrome clouds.

" It looks like it's gonna rain today…." He mumbled to himself.

Ieyatsu Sawada. Or known to all as Giotto Vongola. Is a martial artist and is very good at it too. He is eighteen years old. Two years older than his little brother. For his high school life, he dates and breaks up with girls sometimes he even dated boys. Though it depended on how cute they were. Yes, he's bisexual and everybody who is anybody knew that.

KNOCK KNOCK

" Hmm? Come in…" Giotto shouted. And was greeted with his little brother's sleepy face.

" Gio-nii…" Tsuna began.

" Yeah Tsuna?" Giotto smiled as he patted a seat next to him.

" I'm tired. But I can't go back to sleep. I don't really know why…" Tsuna walked over to his big brother and rested his head on Giotto's shoulder and fixed his eyes on a photo he was holding.

" Hmm? Is that the picture you guys took on the last day of school?" Giotto smiled.

" Yeah…" Tsuna reminisced the old times with everyone else.

There was Tsuna, Giotto, G, Gokudera, Asari, Yamamoto, Lampo and Lambo, I-pin, Irie, Spanner, Mukuro, Chrome, Deamon, Hibari, Alaude, Fuuta, Basil, Ryohei, Knuckles, Kyoko, and Haru.

* * *

G and Gokudera are brothers separated by two years. G had ruby locks and Gokudera had silver. G has a storm like tattoo on his left side of his face. Gokudera has genuine emerald orbs of eyes and G of crimson pupils. G is the older brother while Gokudera is the younger sibling. G was in the archery club while Gokudera was skilled in using dynamite. They also had a step sister named Bianchi.

Asari and Yamamoto were step brothers by different moms and same dad. They both live with their dad and were two years apart as well. Asari has midnight blue hair covered by either a hat or hood as to Yamamoto's of dark brown. Yamamoto was tan compared to Asari's pale skin. It's cause Yamamoto is in the baseball team and Asari is a virtuoso concentrated on his music. And they were skilled swordsmen.

Lambo and Lampo are twins of 15 who look very much alike. So Lampo dyed his hair light green and got a mini green lightening bolt tattoo on his left cheek. And Lambo just stuck to his black hair. Lambo who was the younger one was more mature than his brother. Unlike Lambo, Lampo complained too much and was too needy.

The Rokudo twins, Mukuro and Chrome has a step brother named Deamon Spade. The two males gave Chrome a new haircut and she was very displeased about it. They all looked like pineapples and the twins would get irritated when someone called them pineapple heads. Though they were known as the Nappo twins, which still annoyed them. And all three were very skilled illusionists. Also, the twins have this twincest thing.

The Sasagawa siblings. Knuckles and Ryohei both know how to box well though Kyoko personally thinks it's just men fighting in their boxers and oven mittens. Knuckles is the oldest, Ryohei coming next, and Kyoko last. Ryohei was dedicated to boxing but Knuckles wasn't anymore out of boredom and learn to love God more than he already did. Ryohei loves boxing, Kyoko loves cakes, and Knuckles loves God.

Hibari and Alaude are brothers that looked very similar save for the hair and well, that was it. Hibari was a raven head compared to Alaude who bleached it. They had their own preference of weapons. Alaude chose hand cuffs while Hibari chose tonfas. They are both cold people that only listened to certain people. And Hibari's favorite saying, ' I'll bite you to death.'

Irie and Spanner are computer otakus. If you ever need help on hacking a computer. You can count on them. Irie has orange locks and dark brown eyes. While Spanner is a blond with ocean eyes.

Haru is 14 and is Kyoko's and Chrome's best friends, then again. They were all best friends. The trio was always together. And they did everything together. Shopping, cake eating, and sometimes even fighting with other girls who would make fun of one of them. She has brown hair that was always in a ponytail and her bangs always had a flower hair pin.

I-pin and Fuuta were Lambo's friends and the girl's friends too. I-pin and Lambo are dating and Fuuta wasn't into dating, he chose to study first. I-pin is a Chinese with short bangs and hair in braids. Fuuta has wood colored hair ad gentle oak eyes.

And lastly Basil. He is pretty much everyone's friends. The boy is especially friends with Tsuna and Giotto. He has sapphire eyes and brownish blond hair.

* * *

" Gio-nii, Mom, Dad, and I are going to the market later. Do you want something?" Tsuna smiled. Giotto thought for a moment.

" Mmm, maybe more shampoo I guess." Tsuna nodded and stared more at the picture.

BUZZ BUZZ

Giotto's phone vibrated on the sheets.

" Hmm? Who is it?" Tsuna wondered as he peeked at Giotto's phone.

' Giotto~! I'm ready 4 2day! Wat time do I come over?' the text read.

" Ah…. You're gonna have sex with that girl huh?" Tsuna smiled.

" Yup. And if she isn't good, then I'll break up with her." Giotto smirked.

" Hehe, you're always like that. Dating girl slash boys, banging them, and throw them away." Tsuna giggled.

" Good, you know my life. What time are you guys leaving?"

" Around 9, we're gonna eat a café and come back home probably by 1." Tsuna nodded.

" 5 hours? Why so long? I don't want to stay 5 hours with the girl!"

" Fine we'll leave at 11. Happy?"

" Pleased."

" But, Gio-nii. How come you date them, have sex with them, and just throw them away? Is it because you don't really like them?"

" No, it's the way they want it. For once, I would like to order them around. Cause if they're not comfortable, they always change position." Giotto sighed as Tsuna giggled.

" Gio-nii, you're funny. So what happens if you find the right person?"

" Well, I just date people to fuck them. I don't really care about anyone." Giotto explained.

" So. You don't care about me?" Tsuna whispered loud enough so Giotto can hear.

" Of course I care about you Tsuna. You're my only little brother that I cherish." Giotto wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist as if the boy was a girl.

" Hnn… That's good." there was silence that coated the room.

" Hey, Tsuna…." Giotto began. No reply.

" Tsuna?" Giotto looked down at his brother. The 16 year old was fast asleep in Giotto's cradle of an arm. Giotto smiled as he covered Tsuna with the blanket. Giotto looked at the picture that Tsuna was holding again. The brothers were together smiling with their friends. And he stared at his phone again.

"….. Love huh?" Giotto wondered to himself as he text back his reply to the girl.

* * *

Later that morning

" Tsu-kun! Hurry and get dressed, we're leaving now!" Nana Sawada yelled.

" H-hai!" Tsuna replied and rushed back to his room.

" Giotto, be a good boy and don't do anything reckless." Iemitsu Sawada told his oldest son.

" Dad, I'm 18. I'll be fine. A friend is coming over." Giotto smiled.

" That's good. Have fun." Iemitsu said as he grabbed an umbrella for himself and Nana. Giotto watched as Tsuna ran downstairs.

" Yeah Gio-nii. Have fun." Tsuna giggled as he put on his hoodie and grabbed his umbrella. Giotto chuckled and patted Tsuna's head.

" We'll be home in 2 hours." Nana said as she kissed Giotto on the cheek and left. Giotto walked to the door way and shouted.

" Take care! And be safe!"

* * *

Giotto's POV

I was left alone in the house and the door bell rang it's usual greeting tone.

" Hai…" I walked over and found my prey wearing a sluttish short dress. She curled her black hair and her dark brown eyes were cover with shades.

" Hi Giotto." she smiled at me with her rose lips. In my opinion, she's not that beautiful at all. More like a horny whore ready to get fucked.

" Hey Yuki. Come inside." She nodded and closed her umbrella. I escorted her to the kitchen.

" Wanna eat first? I made some food." I smiled, and as always. She blushed and nodded.

I set down to plates and chopsticks. She waited patiently for me. And I can see her getting dolled up. Ugh, why are girls like that? I put my fresh made omelets and a scoop of rice on both china. And we ate as we conversed about daily life. Honestly, I didn't want to stay 2 hours with this whore, so I'd rather eat than fuck this girl.

After eating I led her to my room and we started watching a movie. She was cuddling up next to me. Eww, her perfume is disgusting.

" Giotto, I'm bored. Can we do something H?" she asked me. Slut.

" Sure." I looked at the clock, yes only 1 hour. I can probably satisfy this whore in 30 minutes. She stripped out of her dress eagerly. Ah, even more of a slut. She's wearing a G string. Great, how more slutty can a person get? I took off my shirt and let the 30 minutes start. No, shall we see what happens during minutes?

1 minute, she strips out of her underwear. 2 to 5 minutes, make out session. 6 minutes, taking off pants and boxers. 7 to 15 minutes, an unpleasing blowjob. 16 to 25 minutes, lots of thrusting, moaning, name calling, etc. 26 minutes, she cums. 27 minutes, we dress back into clothes. 28 minutes, she compliments me on how good I was. Pfft, it's cause you're bad you dirty little whore. 29 to 30 minutes, kissing again. Now since 30 minutes are over, I tell her what I think. And why did I tell you just what happened instead of you reading? Trust me, you don't want to know what happened with this whore and me. 31 minutes and my break up plan started….

" Listen Yuki… I wanna break up with you." I began.

" What?" she yelled at me.

" I want to break up."

" Why? You just had sex with me!"

" And, that's the only nice thing I can do before we break up."

" Y-you monster!" she slapped me, so typical. I smirked as she ran out the door.

Finally, I'm free again. Okay, next victim. But no one is very pleasing, they just all suck. No one will ever suit my tastes.

RING RING

The house phone? Odd.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Yes is this Ieyatsu Sawada?" a male's voice asked.

" Yes, why?"

" We're sorry to say this but…your family they're….."

I froze with my eyes wide open. As soon as the doctor hung up I put on my coat and grabbed the house key. I locked the door as I ran out in the rain. And the drops landed on my face to hide my tears. I ran to the hospital and entered dripping wet. I ran up to the front desk.

" Sir, would you like a towel?" a nurse asked me. I nodded and she gave me a fresh white towel. I ruffled my hair within the soft cotton.

" I'm looking for the Sawada family." I told the woman.

" Yes, they're in the same room. It's on the third floor first room to your left." I nodded and ran to the staircase. With the empty stairs it was easier for me to run to third floor. And I entered the first door where the nurse told me where my family was. And there they were. And so was our friends.

Two bodies had towel over their faces and I just had a feeling that were my parents.

" Giotto!" they all shouted.

" What happened to them?" I asked.

" Gokudera and I were there. There was a drunk driver that ran a red light and hit your parents." G confessed.

" Then where's Tsuna?" I asked worried.

They moved out of the way to see my little brother. I was just terrified and I gasped. My little brother. My only cute little brother is lying on the bed. Eyes closed. Bandages wrapped around his head and arms. He was so pale. And he looked so dead, like a beautiful living corpse. I walked to him and stared at his troubled face with guilty eyes.

" Giotto, we'll go now. I think you want time with Tsuna right?" Asari forced a smile.

I nodded and they all walked out, girls crying, boys with a sorrowful face. I was left alone with my family. My one thirds breathing family. Mom and Dad died. And I have Tsuna. Only Tsuna. I got a chair and sat next to my little sibling, caressing his bangs on his cold face.

" Tsuna… Wake up…. Please wake up, I only have you now…" I told him as tears left my azure eyes. I lowered my head and called his name over and over again.

" Nnn…." I heard a soft groan.

" Tsuna?" I shouted and lifted my head.

" Tsuna? Is that my name?" he asked me with a confused face. He got amnesia… I just forced a smile though it was sorrowful.

" Yeah... You're Sawada Tsunayoshi. But we call you Tsuna for short. You're 16 years old. And you're my only family left. You're my little brother." I smiled as tears fell. He looked at me with a sad expression.

" You're my only big brother am my only family member? Then what happened to our parents?"

" You three got in a car crash and they died as they pushed you away. But, you lost your memories."

" But, I didn't lose all of them…" he told me.

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I remember about mom and dad. Because before I blanked out, I wished that I'd have my memories of them…." he told me. Then that's good… At least he has memories of mom and dad.

" That's good…" I told him. Tears left my oceanic eyes. Tsuna rose his hand and placed it on my cheeks.

" Nii-chan… What's your name?" he smiled.

" It's Ieyatsu. But you came up this Italian name Giotto Vongola. And I've stuck with that name ever since." I smiled painfully.

" Then, Gio-nii. Don't cry anymore. Please smile for me. Ok?" Tsuna smiled at me weakly as he let tears drop to the pillow.

" Then you stop crying." I smiled and kissed my little brother on his forehead. He blushed and smiled, a heart warming smile. I too smiled from my heart.

" Tsuna, I'll teach you your life ok." I smiled at him.

" Yeah… You'll tell me then we'll have… fun again…" he closed his eyes and dropped his hand.

I smiled and lowered my head onto the bed. And gently closed my eyes. And I noticed something before I fell asleep. Tsuna was smiling in his sleep. I loved his smiles. And I won't ever let them shatter. So…..

My cute little brother, I'll always be by your side making you smile, that's a promise.

* * *

**A/N: Very short but it **_**is **_**the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Please excuse my noob-iness. Please tell me what you think about because I would really love to know your opinion. Thank you and please keep on reading! **


	2. Teach me how to get my memories back

**A/N: Yay~! Reviews and a new chapter that goes along with it~!**

**Answers:**

**Lady Little Lime: Yes, it's sad but it'll get better. And of course you aren't complete without your memories of your parents, right?**

**hibaxtsu: Hai~, well that was just the first chapter. So on the next chapters and stuff like that, it'll get better. **

**loveyaoigirl4ever: Thanks, it was a bit hard to make the plot though. -_-**"

**captivated fairy: Thank you.**

**Chiri-tan: I agree. I kinda hesitated to put Yuki in but, then again... I was just bored and needed to entertain myself a bit.**

**FaerieDemon: Thanks for the tips. But, is beta free? I'm kinda poor and yeah... I'm sorry I forgot to add the divider thingie. I'll change it though. TT _TT" You really think this is gonna be great? That's so cool! Arigato for the encouragement. And you aren't speculating. You're quite correct. Tsu-chan and Gio-kun are very close, brotherly love~ right? XD**

**Breathless02: Don't cry!-grabs tissue and gives- And yes, I updated~!**

**Veldargone: Haha, I'll expect you to keep reading~.**

**phanpymanaphy: I agree, it was very rushed. But I was so happy about writing this that I kept rushing and rushing.-sigh- Note to self don't rush. And thank you!**

**Kuromu96Nagi: Umm, I guess anything is fine. Hika or Yami is fine with me. And thanks~!**

**HappyDuckDay: Sorry haha, it's fine. I take opinions quite fine. I hope you'll come to like it.**

**KiraLucas Forever: Well, my plot keeps him looking for that right one by um... yeah but like always, love stories must have drama right? I mean, it's the way to spicen things up. Hope you'll keep reading.  
**

**Hai~, done with answering~! So you can continue~!**

**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV

I woke up the next morning from a sudden urge and I suddenly thought of my big brother. Were we really close? I think so, but then again. I have amnesia. Hopefully we were. I want to get out of here. This monochrome room doesn't amuse me. It's dull and boring. And just having a TV here isn't gonna help my boredom. What I want is to feel the warm spring breeze on my skin. Taking a whiff of the fresh air that surrounded me. And take a look at my home city.

I feel so captivated. Like I'm a bird trapped in a cage, restraining myself from flailing. But I know I have Gio-nii with me. So, I guess I'll be fine. Though, I wonder. Do I have any friends? Well, it doesn't really matter. Because I know as long as I'm with Gio-nii, I'll be happy and safe. He's the only thing I need to make me happy. My only brother and family member. So, why did I only wish to keep memories about mom and dad? Did I hate Gio-nii? Though it doesn't matter to me. I'm a new person and I'll learn my life all over again to have fun times with Gio-nii.

I pushed myself out of the bed and walked to the window in an awkward motion. I felt so dizzy and wobbly but then I caught my balance. I looked at the sky above this sad yet beautiful world. It was breath taking. The scenery above the buildings was just beautiful. The sun peering in the horizon, hesitating to rise. The sky of bright orange around the sun as it colors the not so monochrome clouds a light shade of ruby and light of the blue sky made it's clouds sapphire. And as the ruby and sapphire mix and weave together, they become a beautiful shade of amethyst.

Blinking my caramel pupils I stare at the blue sky in particular. It made me feel safe and free from this hospital. I wonder why. And so I closed my eyes and thought for a moment why it made me feel so content. And that's when my brother's face popped into my mind. I opened my eyes and blushed. But, soon it faded away. So, that's why I love the blue sky. Because, Gio-nii makes me feel safe and cause he has sky blue eyes, the blue sky makes me feel safe. I grabbed a nearby chair and watched the clouds flow away with the wind and the sun finally taking courage and rise.

* * *

Giotto's POV

_" Onii-chan!"my little brother's voice was heard. My younger self turned around looking quite annoyed.  
_

_" Tsuna, I told you just call me Giotto." I ordered._

_" G-G-Gio-nii!"_

_" Better." I smiled proudly and ruffled his hair, he smiled brightly at me like he accomplished something big._

_" So, what do you want?" I asked._

_" Well, I was wondering, can I look at the sky?"_

_" You can, you don't have to ask you know."_

_" Well, I wanted to see it with you!" I blushed and smiled._

_" Of course we can."_

_I grabbed his little hand and walked with him towards our balcony. I set a ladder there and we climbed up to the roof. We sat and looked up at the morning sky, taking in the fresh air._

_" Ne, Gio-nii." Tsuna began._

_" Hmm?"_

_" What do you love about the morning sky?"_

_" Mm, nothing in particular. What about you?"_

_" Ah, well I like the normal sky the best."_

_" The light blue one?"_

_" Yup! Because it reminds me of Gio-nii!" he smiled brightly at me as I blushed at his innocence and honesty._

_" I see." I smiled gently and stared more into the atmosphere._

I reminisce of the fond old times. Where my parents were still alive. Where Tsuna remembered everything. Where we were a peaceful happy family of four. Where, I wasn't alone. I'm alone because, Tsuna hardly knows my life any more. There must be a way to give him back his memories. But how?

I also need to get a job. If I'm gonna live alone with Tsuna, the best I can do is get a job and earn money. I should ask Reborn. He should know a place with help.

I left the house like 15 minutes ago and walked to the hospital where my little brother is being cared at. I already miss him. I miss his cheery voice and bright smiles. He probably has a depressed voice with a forced smile. I can't bear him looking so dead. I want him to be his cheerful care free self. The morning is cold as always and fog came through my mouth. I entered the doors and lights shone down. Really? You need lights in the morning? Well, whatever. I walked up to the counter and found an assistant

" I'm looking for Tsuna." I told the nurse at the desk.

" Yes, he's still in the same room."

" I have a question."

" Yes?"

" When will he be able to go home?"

" Today. He just has amnesia. He doesn't seem to have a concussion."

" Then why were bandages wrapped around his arms?"

" As he was pushed to safety, he skidded across the ground. So he now has scabs that should go away in a week or even four days."

" I see. So may I bring him home?"

" If you would like. There is no need to pay the bill."

" Why?"

" Your friends paid for it. They were too worried that you didn't have enough money."

"... How much was the bill."

" 150000 yen."

" I see. Please take the name Sawada out of the computers."

" Yes sir."

I left and walked upstairs to the third floor.

" Tsuna, I'm coming in. It's Giotto." I told him.

" Kay." he answered.

I opened the door and found my little brother lying on the floor looking at the sky.

" What the fuck are you doing?" I chuckled.

" Watching the sky." he wore a peaceful smile.

" Ok, well come on now. We're leaving." he turned his head to me.

" Where are we going?" eyebrows arched.

" Home."

" Oh."

He sat and stood up from his previous position. I escorted him out the dull room and walked to the stairs.

"... I'm tired. Gio-nii carry me~." he complained in a cute voice. It was like when I was 7.

" Heh, I guess I have no choice right?" I smiled at him. He blushed looked at me with wide eyes and blushed.

" Y-yeah!" Tsuna cheered in a cheery voice and smiled brightly. So, he is still the same. I'm glad. I crouched down and he walked to me then stopped.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" You, might get hurt. I don't want that to happen to you." he had a sad yet cute expression on his face.

" Then, this way." I stood up and scooped him in bridal style.

" W-w-w-w-wha?" he blushed.

" There, easier." I said as I made my way down the stairs. When we reached the first floor the nurses all looked at us and aw'd.

" Take care." the front desk lady told us. I nodded and left the hospital as I started our journey back home.

" Ne, Gio-nii." Tsuna began.

" Hmm?" I answered.

" What was I like, before mom and dad died. And I lost my memories." I never expected that.

" You were cheerful and carefree. Just like now, just like forever." I smiled.

" What about in school?"

" You were known as the cutest student. Your nicknames are Dame-Tsuna, Kawaii-Tsuna, Moe-Tsuna, and Uke-Tsuna. And you are loved by males and females"

" Eh? Why?" he pouted.

" Because you're adorably cute. Anyways, you didn't care before. So you shouldn't care now."

" Ok... Then, what about you?"

" I, am a playboy."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I date girls and boys-"

" You're bi?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" Nothing really. It just feels kinda normal for you to say all this. Like, I'm already used to it."

" That's nice. Ok so I date them, I fuck them up, and break up with them." I smirked as I said it cooly. I looked down at my little brother who was clutching his head.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

' Something in my mind just clicked. Did I remember something? I think so... A-augh! I-itai! My head! It's hurting! W-w-what's this?'

_" Hmm? Who is it?" I wondered as I peeked at Gio-nii's phone._

_' Giotto~! I'm ready 4 2day! Wat time do I come over?' the text read._

_" Ah…. You're gonna have sex with that girl huh?" I forced a smile?_

_" Yup. And if she isn't good, then I'll break up with her." Gio-nii smirked._

_" Hehe, you're always like that. Dating girl slash boys, banging them, and throw them away." I giggled from my heart at the pain those people get._

_" Good, you know my life. What time are you guys leaving?"_

_" Around 9, we're gonna eat a café and come back home probably by 1." I nodded._

_" 5 hours? Why so long? I don't want to stay 5 hours with the girl!" I also don't want him to spend 5 hours with her.  
_

_" Fine we'll leave at 11. Happy?"_

_" Pleased."_

_" But, Gio-nii. How come you date them, have sex with them, and just throw them away? Is it because you don't really like them?" sure I don't like those people but I'm still curious.  
_

_" No, it's the way they want it. For once, I would like to order them around. Cause if they're not comfortable, they always change position." Gio-nii sighed as I giggled. So that's why.  
_

_" Gio-nii, you're funny. So what happens if you find the right person?"_

_" Well, I just date people to fuck them. I don't really care about anyone." he explained. I could remember the pang of sadness that struck me.  
_

_" So. You don't care about me?" I whispered loud enough so Gio-nii can hear. I felt sad, he doesn't care about anyone?  
_

_" Of course I care about you Tsuna. You're my only little brother that I cherish." my brother wrapped an arm around my waist as if I was a girl._

_" Hnn… That's good." I blushed and smiled a bit. I slowly closed my eyes and fall asleep._

' T-that is? A memory? I-I think so...'

* * *

Normal POV

" Tsuna? Are you alright?" Giotto asked concern written in his face.

" Y-yeah." Tsuna answered.

" What just happened to you?"

" I remembered a conversation."

" What was it about?"

" Something about you having sex with a girl. Uh, how you don't like it when they change positions. How you really don't care about anyone."

"... Except for you." Giotto smiled.

" Yeah! Except for me!" Tsuna beamed.

" So, if you see or hear anything familiar, your memories come back?"

" Yeah, I guess so. I get a small migraine but that's it."

" So you remember about our conversation?"

" Yeah."

" That's good." Giotto sighed.

' I'm glad. He knows my life again. And he's still cheery and full of life.' Giotto thought.

" Gio-nii, do I have any friends?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

" Duh, you have a lot. Want me to show them to you?" Giotto asked back.

" Un!" Tsuna nodded his head like a cute little puppy.

" Alright. Let's go to Asari's place first. Your best of friends are there for sure." Giotto stated, Tsuna made a confused face.

" Best of friends?"

" Yup, your best friends in the world." Giotto smiled at his little brother who made a dazed face before he beamed.

- Later at the Yamamoto house -

" Gio-nii, where are we?" Tsuna asked his brother.

" Yamamoto and Asari's house." Giotto answered as he opened the door revealing four familiar yet new faces.

" Tsuna!/ Juudiame!" Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed at the bewildered Tsuna. The three made a group hug.

" A-ah? W-who are you?" Tsuna asked them as he pushed the two away. Everyone save for Tsuna looked at Giotto for an explanation.

" Right. He got amnesia. But if he hears or sees anything familiar, he remember things." Giotto stated. The two teens looked at the guilty Tsuna.

" Juudiame, don't be guilty. It's not your fault that you got amnesia." Gokudera soothed his best friend.

" That's right Tsuna. We'll get your memories back!" Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna looked at them innocently and gently smiled.

" Thanks."

" Juudiame... What do you want?" Gokudera remembered their first meeting and acted it out. Yamamoto played along too.

" Ah, here. Your favorite type of sushi. And hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Call me Yamamoto!" Yamamoto handed Tsuna a roll, only to be dropped.

" Huh? Juudiame, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked concerned.

" He's remembering something." Giotto stated.

* * *

Tsuna's Memory

_I at age of 6 got beaten up by bullies because I didn't want to use karate on them. I was at the park crying and sobbing alone, or so I thought. Until I saw two boys my age, one holding a lighter and cigarette the other a bento box. The innocent young me approached the two._

_" A-ano..."_

_" Huh? What do you want?" the one holding a lighter asked._

_" I was going to say, you shouldn't smoke. We're still too young, don't you think?" I asked._

_" Yeah right. G-nii started smoking at 11."_

_" Exactly, he's older than us while we're only 6. If you start now, you wouldn't have a great life."_

_" So what? My life is already bad enough, what can possibly great for me?" I thought for a minute._

_" I'll be your best friend! So that way I'll keep you happy!" I beamed. The boy looked at me then at the objects he was holding. He made a disgusted face and threw them away._

_" My name is Gokudera Hayato. I'll follow you from now on then." Gokudera smiled at me._

_" Wha~, sugoi!" the other boy spoke._

_" Huh? What is?" I asked._

_" Gokudera allowed you to be his friend! Even I can't do that, haha!" he chuckled._

_" Of course not you baseball idiot, you're too annoying." Gokudera said cooly._

_" Gokudera-kun, who's this?" I asked._

_" Me? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Call me Yamamoto! Here, have a sushi roll! I saw you crying, are you alright?"I grabbed the roll and ate it._

_" It's good! And, yeah, I'm fine now. Because, I finally have friends!" I smiled at them who smiled back._

Memories of my best-est friends are restored. _  
_

_

* * *

_Normal POV

"... Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. I'm alright." Tsuna beamed at the two. They looked at the smaller boy and smiled gently.

" Nice to have you back, Tsuna/ Juudiame." they both said in unison.

" So, what did you remember this time?" Giotto asked.

" About me, Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto! About their tedious fights and how Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto protect me with their weapons. And how we have been best friends of 10 years!" Tsuna replied happily.

" That's good. Now, G and Asari." Giotto pushed _his_ best friends to his little brother.

" Mmm, how was our first meeting again?" G wondered.

" I remember mine for sure." Asari nodded.

" Ah that's right! I was smoking and Asari was playing his flute then that's when we saw him!" G replayed his memories.

" Yup, ok now." Asari blew on his flute as G started to smoke. They both leaned against a wall with Giotto.

" Hey, Tsuna." Giotto acted.

" Hnn? Who's that Primo?"

" My little brother." Giotto smiled. Tsuna's eyes widened and clutched his head.

* * *

Tsuna's Memory(again)

_A warm spring day I was walking to the convenience store and saw Gio-nii with his friends. _

_" Gio-nii!" I greeted._

_" Oh, hey Tsuna." Giotto smiled._

_" Hnn? Who's this Primo?"_

_" My little brother."_

_" Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Tsunayoshi! Call me Tsuna." I beamed._

_" Tsuna? Oh, I've heard about you from Yamamoto." Asari smiled._

_" So, you're the Juudiame Hayato's been talking about?" G asked._

_" Yes, I guess so." _

_" Nice to meet you Tsuna-chan. I'm Asari Ugetsu, Yamamoto's older step brother."_

_" Pleasure to meet cha. I'm G, Hayato's onii-chan." G stated bluntly._

_" Nope! The pleasure is all mine!" I smiled._

Memories of brother's best friends and best-est friends brothers restored.

* * *

Normal POV

" G-senpai, you should really stop smoking. And Asari-senpai, have you completed the song?" Tsuna told the two.

" Even if it's you that requested Tsuna-chan, I won't stop." G stated with a smirk.

" Yes of course Tsuna-chan. I completed long before, you forgot to ask." Asari smiled.

" What song?" Giotto asked confused.

" There's this song called ' Passion' by Utada Hikaru. I've always wanted to hear it only on the flute." Tsuna smiled.

" I see." Giotto replied. Asari started the song and everyone listened to the flow of notes that resounded through the house.

" Here Tsuna. Since you dropped your first one." Yamamoto smiled as he gave Tsuna a new roll of sushi.

" Thank you Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

" Juudiame, I'm sorry that we couldn't protect you yesterday. And we were right in front of you." Gokudera apologized with guilt on his face. Tsuna looked at his best friends. They both were guilty and pissed at themselves.

" It's not your guys fault. A guy just ran a red light, remember?" Tsuna smiled gently, hoping that would sooth them.

" Yeah ok." Gokudera smiled.

" It's time to bury the hatchet." Yamamoto smiled.

" Yeah, that's right" Tsuna smiled.

Giotto smiled at the trio in front of him and took out his phone. He searched through countless names and finally found the right name. He called the guy with the name that starts with 'R'.

" Hello?" the man asked.

" Hey Reborn. Have you heard the news?"

" Yeah, G and Asari told me. I haven't met your little brother but is he alright?"

" Yeah, just has amnesia. It'll be fine. But anyways I have a favor to ask."

" Sure, what is it?"

" Can I have a job at your work?"

" Arcobaleno? You do know it's a club right?"

" Yeah, I'm well aware of that."

" Alright, I'll ask Luce."

" Thanks. What positions are there?"

" Well, Colonnello and Lal are the DJs. Mammom is in charge of the bills and money. You know Luce is the owner. Verde is the mechanic. Fon is in charge of the doors and stuff like that. Skull is the janitor. And I'm the bartender. You can help me make some shots and such."

" Sure, I'll take that."

" Alright. Oh and if you get drunk it's not my fault."

" Did that happen to all of you?"

" Yeah, ever once in a while when we close up we drink with some costumers and sometimes even bring them home."

" Wait, aren't Colonnello and Lal dating?"

" Yeah, so? They have foursome."

" What the fuck?"

" It doesn't really matter. They blame each other and just get back together again."

" Oh."

" So, are you really sure you want to work here?"

" Yes, I need to get some cash to take care of Tsuna."

" Alright then."

" Thanks, bye."

" Bye."

Giotto hung up and looked at his little brother. The said boy was having fun and smiling a lot. His pure smiles that were towards Gokudera and Yamamoto shone bright. Tsuna had a feeling that he was being stared at and looked at his older brother. Tsuna smiled purely like an angel and shone bright like a star. Giotto smiled back and watch his little brother's attention go back to his friends. And Giotto silently thought...

You who looks like of that an angel and smile brightly of stars should forever be happy. But why is it so, when you smile at others with your blushing face, I feel sadness? And yet, when you look at me, I'm overjoyed? What is this beautiful yet sorrowful feeling I hold? Maybe, it's just a flaw in my emotions. Yes, a flaw.

But, will you please keep smiling at me like that?

* * *

~Rnadom Omake#1~

_During New Years _

" Happy birthday Giotto!" everyone shouted.

" Ahahaha~, Thank you." Giotto thanked.

" Ne, Reborn." Tsuna began.

" What?"

" Where's the cake?"

" Over there." The cake reached up to the ceiling.

" Oh, it's really big! Oh, but then where's candle?"

" Over there."

" Huh, but that's Giotto-san."

" I know"

CLACK CLACK

" Clack? What? What the?"

Reborn was pointing a gun at Giotto.

" C-chotto matte! What are you doing?"

" Getting the candle lit up."

" What candle?"

" His dying will flame."

" Eh? That's terrible! It's his birthday!"

" Hmm, you're right."

Reborn points gun at Tsuna.

BANG

" Reborn..."

" This time I used a criticism shot."

" This is unreasonable."

" Do you want to make Giotto happy?"

" Yeah!"

" Then wear this and pose on the cake."

" F-fine!"

- time for cake -

" Giotto we have a surprise for you." Reborn smirked.

" Woah, a gigantic cake? Thanks Reborn."

" No, not the cake. Look up."

Everyone looks up and gets a major nosebleed and passes out

Tsuna is wearing a mini skirt and bra.

" Thanks Reborn, this present is far the best."

" Yup. It was no problem at all."

* * *

**AN: Hey hey hey~. Omake to long? Chapter too boring? Chapter too rushed? I guess, sorry, failed again-_-**"**. But hopefully you guys and gals, though I think it's mostly gals, liked this. Oh, I forgot to mention that some various chapters will be after songs so be prepared. And remember! More reviews faster uploads! Bye biii~^W^**


	3. How I was taught to feel pain

**A/N: New chapter~! Yay~.  
**

**Answers:**

**FaerieDemon:**** Thanks for ****tips, I really needed it. So deep emotion and traumas huh? Please expect something to happen. Fufufu~, and about the beta thing. I'm kinda like scared, cause, I don't know anyone. Sigh. Maybe my friend can proofread it and such. Haha lol. ****  
**

**thepieh0le: ****Thanks!**

**Little Lady Lime: ****Too bad he won't understand it..._yet._****  
**

**TsunaxGiotto4ever: ****Arigatou ne~~!****  
**

**luna faith90: ****No, cause he never loved anyone before so yeah...****  
**

**KiraLacus Forever: ****Too long, cause of that random omake... Yeah, it's rushed demo! Thanks to tips from FaerieDemon-san, I shall upgrade~! Haha, lol~.****  
**

**animebaka14: ****Oh, are you Filipino? 'Basta ganon', at first I was like, 'What?' then when I understood the next three days later I went, ' Ooohhh~'. Haha lol. Yeah, I didn't understand the omake too. Kase naman, my best friend gave me a random idea and I just put it on fanfic.**

**Breathless02: ****You love the story? The story loves you~. But, then again ****this story loves everyone.****  
**

**sakuramiyuki0: Haha, lol.**

**Ok, anyways. Hajimeru.**

**

* * *

**Giotto's POV

Blinking my now azure crystals that shone with the white light, that never warmed nor ever chilled, of that of the moon. Right elbow placed on my oak desk, and chin rested on my right sweaty palm. My natural spikey hair loosing it's form and ticking of my alarm clock resounded in the room. The full moon never left my sight, two copies of the meteor painted in my eyes. It is beautifully starry tonight, and yet, gray-blue clouds cover them transparently. The stars that were covered were dim and blurry as to the bright lights of orbs that were revealed. Cold spring wind that pushed the clouds away to another location. A usually monochrome moon was replaced with a creamy yellow one with golden craters whose color can be contrasted with my blond spikes.

Virgo is the only figure in the spring constellation I can recognize from heart. I couldn't help but wonder about the myth behind the winged virgin. But instead of the abduction of Persephone, I wondered what would happen if that was my own little brother? I would act like Demeter and become angered. That someone close to me stole my own little brother and the only way I can see how well he's doing is by looking up at the constellation. And that thinking brought me to another.

Tsuna is a pure virgin, no not virgin, an angel. And I would know, my cute little brother never went out with anyone in his life. But, he once told me that he held the forbidden fruit, or known as love. When I asked why it was forbidden, he replied with the saddest smile he ever made.

_" Because I'm in love with a guy..."_

Was his answer. Of course I was taken aback by the fact my little brother was queer, but I wouldn't be talking. I'm bi and I've banged guys before. But, now, Tsuna is amnesiac and definitely doesn't know that he loves someone anymore. The guy who was Tsuna's crush must be sad. He wasn't able to date a good kid like my little bro. However, Tsuna seemed to mumble something after that. What was it? My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard soft knocking.

KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in." I told the being in front of the door. Though, I'm sure it's my brother.

" Gio-nii.." Tsuna began. I turned to him. He's wearing the orange parka mom bought him. And his black and white checkered boxers. Then his face. It had a cute little pout and he wore the hood of the parka that resembled bunny ears.

" What's wrong?" I asked nicely as I coaxed him nearer. He was lured closer to me.

" I can't sleep... I'm scared being all alone..." Tsuna wore a sad yet cute expression on his face.

" So, you want to sleep with me tonight?"

" Yeah, but could you really call this night? It's 2 o' clock."

" Well, anything is fine. C'mon, let's go to bed."

I pulled his fragile arm to the king sized bed with sky pattern covers. He jumped on my bed and snuggle his face into the pillow, just like he always used to before this mess. He giggled as he played with the puffiness of the pillow.

" Hey, it's time to sleep. Not playtime with my pillows." I chuckled.

" Demo! It's so cuddly and this room feels so nostalgic." He smiled as he looked at the room in the darkness.

" It should. You always come in everyday to just talk with me."

" Hnn, I see." he finally relaxed and lied down onto the mattress, facing sideways to the left. I, too, flopped on bed facing him.

" Gio-nii, who's gonna take care of us?" Tsuna asked.

"... I'm gonna. I got a job at a club and start tomorrow night. I can show you before they open."

" I'll do the chores then. Ah, but, I also want to get a job."

" Why?"

" So I can pay for my school and help you on the bills."

" You're still young, live free first."

" Nah, I'd rather have a job so I can help Gio-nii." he smiled warmly.

I smiled too and caressed his falling bangs. After a minute of silence his breathing evens and he softly snores. I chuckled and covered ourselves with the thick blanket. Unknowingly, I was cut. Cut? No, more like scratched. By paper too. Why would there be paper? That's when it hit me, the picture on the last day of school. I searched for the glossy paper with the memory quietly on my bed. Creaking were the only sounds that I made and I finally found it. My little brother's favorite picture with all of us. I should give it to him when he remembers everyone. Yeah, I'll just hide it under the bed for now.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

_The warmth of summer's wind blew past, and I shut my eyes as the gust traveled by. _

_" Tsu-kun? Are you okay?" a kind gentle feminine voice asked me._

_" Yup!" I replied happily as the woman giggled._

_" Nana~!" a male's voice called. Nana? That's my mom. Then, the guy calling her is dad._

_" Papa!" I ran to rather muscular father and he caught me in his arms._

_" Hahaha, Tsuna, do you like Italy?" he asked me with a goofy smile._

_" Un!" I nodded cheerfully._

_" Try to say a sentence then." mom smiled. I though of a sentence as my index finger met my lower lips._

_" Hmm...Ah! __Io amo i miei genitori molto__!" I know that means 'I love my parents very much'. And I do._

_" Tsuna, stai dimenticando qualcuno!" a boy's voice scolded me in Italian, meaning ' Tsuna, you're forgetting someone'. My parents chuckled and dad put me back down to meet my big brother again. _

_"Amo anche Gio-nii molto!" Which meant ' I also love Gio-nii very much'._

_" Better!" he smiled as he ruffled my hair._

_" Oh, that's right Nana. I need to meet a friend of mine." dad told our mom._

_" Ara~? Ok, just get back home soon." she ordered as our dad ran._

_" Hai~." he shouted as he ran off._

_

* * *

_I opened my eyes halfway to see my brother's chest as he held onto my waistline, tight. Astonished, I widened my eyes and look up without tilting my head. Then there it is. My big brother's peaceful face, but he's awake. His sky blue eyes were mournful and guilty as he stared at something. Why?

" Tsuna... I'm sorry..." he mumbled an apology to me. No, not to the present me. The past me, who had all those precious wonderful memories. And, that made me hurt and pissed off for some reason. But, I think it's because that he won't accept the me now like Gokudera-kun and the others did. How rude, I'm his little brother, and yet he won't accept me the way I am? Stop looking for the old me! Isn't it important that I even am right here, right now? Mean, just mean. I'm learning my life and regaining my memories again. So, why the hell aren't you happy? I sighed softly out of annoyance, but apparently he heard me.

" Tsuna, you're awake?" he asked me, astonished.

" I guess."

" I see."

We just stayed in the warm embrace and remained silent. Pitter patter, I can hear the rain falling. It's so gentle, so tranquil. I wonder, if I ran through it, would all my worries and sorrows melt away? I heard that rain was good luck. Then, why is it that mom and dad died during a rainy day, not to mention that I have amnesia. Maybe, if I waited for a rainbow to appear in the sky above after this Nanimori shower, I will get good luck.

" Tsuna..." Gio-nii started again.

" Yeah?"

"... You _are_ getting your memories back, right?" he asked, hesitantly. What? Now he's asking about me and my memories returning? Well duh! I remember our conversation the other day!

" Yeah.." I replied, annoyance hidden with my sigh.

" That's good." he smiled. Urgh, this is pissing me off to the max. Three or more outbursts about my old self and such, and I swear, I will lose it.

" I'm gonna make breakfast." I said as I slithered down his arm.

" You still remember?" Two more, then that's it.

" Well, no. But, I'm sure my body will." I pointed out as I left the room.

- Later that Morning -

As I finished making breakfast ( two egg omelets, rice, and some chicken corn soup) I sighed proudly yet tiredly. Cooking got my thoughts before disappear and I really don't want to reminisce that.

" Gio-nii~! Breakfast is ready~!" I called as I turned on the TV to some random morning anime. I heard soft footsteps from upstairs and I looked out to the window. It's raining again. This world is too monochrome. Please, let the damned showers stop already.

" Woah~, this is the same thing you always cooked before! I love your cooking, it's the best!" he smiled cheerfully as he sat and took a bite of the omelet. Okay, two things, one that made me happy and the other pissed. Happy one is that he praised my cooking. And the pissed off one is that he's talking about my old self again. Please stop with it already! One more comment and I am so out.

I sat down across from him and watched the anime as I ate. I muffled a giggle which made me even laugh more causing me to almost choke.

" Hahaha, Tsuna. Calm down." Gio-nii smiled. I nodded and ate my leftover breakfast. As we finished I took the plates and just left them in the sink, I'll wash them later. I decided to go upstairs and take a bath or shower, whichever was nice. Gio-nii just sat on one-of-the-many couches in the living room and started to watch a drama. If I was correct, I have a bathroom in my room. I headed to my room, and please note that I giggled as I saw that tuna board with my name on it. And after walking across my room, there it was. My own private bathroom.

I like the style. The tiles were checked orange and white, the sink was a nice shade of pale baby blue, the clock was orange colored too. And the rugs that covered the floor and toilet were blue and orange, more like, two blue rugs and one orange. Haha, beside the toilet was a white little trashcan. And did I mention the shower and tub? There was two of them! Right next to each other too! This makes it harder to choose a bath or shower. I had two towels, orange and baby blue. And there was a lone window next to the tub. Well, basically, in my nice organized bathroom everything I saw was either blue or orange.

I stripped out of my parka, shorts, undershirt, and boxers then decided to fill the bath with lukewarm water. But, I first took a shower since it had my soap and shampoo. I opened and closed as I stepped in the not-so-cramped area and let my body be cleansed with refreshing hot water that made me dizzy for a bit. I took grasp of my bar of soap, that smelled of the ocean air, and swiftly scrubbed myself with the sky blue bar. As I washed that out, I took my bottle of mint-strawberry shampoo, though it smelled mostly of strawberries, and applied a good amount on my hand, closed my eyes, and just ruffled my hair and bangs. After I washed the sweet smelling soap off my rather flat locks, I stepped into the tub. Extra water trickled out and the rugs soaked it up. Ahh, I feel like I'm at the hot springs. It's so relaxing. A steady rhythm of _'plip, plip, plip_' noises from the faucets, steam rising, walls sweating, and fog made it's appearance by painting itself on the mirror. I looked out the window and saw that it was still raining, but even harder. I turned my attention to the ticking of the clock which read 9:45. I sighed in comfort and let the water travel down the drain.

I took the blue towel and placed it on my waistline and the orange towel on my neck like a scarf. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I really look like a girl. Chick. Woman. Lady. Female. I wasn't offended but more like astonished, I actually looked cute. Too cute, actually. I sighed and walked into my bedroom and changed into something warm. A long sleeved black shirt, a blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, and my orange converse. I really wanna go outside and wait for a rainbow. So I walked back downstairs and saw that Gio-nii is now practicing... karate? Wow, he's good too.

" Oh, hey Tsuna!" he smiled at me.

" H-hi." I replied.

" Oh? Where are you going?"

" Park, I guess. Wanna see a rainbow."

" I see. Be careful then."

" H-hai... Gio-nii, you can do karate?"

" Yup! I'll also tell you something, I can speak in Italian. Oh and so can you! Both karate and speaking Italian. You're really good too." he smiled. Zero comments left, ready to have a tantrum. And yet he kept going.

" But, that was before..." he smiled sadly then. I snapped at that.

" Shut up." I mumbled.

" Huh?"

" Shut up..." I said much louder.

" W-what?"

" SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted at him angrily.

" Tsuna?" he asked, clearly astonished.

" Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't remember my other friends! I don't remember karate or Italian, though maybe just Italian! But other than that! I don't know about your life that much anymore! I don't know about my old life! I don't know about anything that much anymore! I am not the Tsuna you know anymore!"

" T-Tsuna..."

" Gio-nii, tell me do you love me?" I asked in pain.

" Of course I love you! You're my little brother!" he replied immediately.

" Then, why won't you accept the present amnesiac me now? I'll get my memories back anyways. I heard you apologize to the past me this morning. And, that hurt me. To know that your own older brother liked you the way you were before, but not now... So, why won't you accept the amnesiac me, right here, right now? Isn't it just nice to know that I'm here?" I asked, every sentence came from my pained heart. My eyes were burning, I am at the edge of crying right now.

" I-I..." he hesitated. Hesitated. My heart tightened.

"... So, you can say you love me so fast but hesitate when you say you accept the present me?" I asked.

"..." Silence, just pure silence.

" Gio-nii, you're terrible." he flinched.

" IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME, THEN ACCEPT ME!" I shouted as the tears finally fell. I ran out the door and continued to run in the rain. I took a peek behind me, he wasn't even following me. Not even a shout of my name. Does he really love me?

I ran in the rain until I reached the park close by, and here I sit in solitary on a swing. I am sad, lonely, betrayed, pissed off to no limit, and soaking wet, and wearing a hood doesn't really make a difference. I stared up at the monochrome sky, wishing for the rain to stop but it just kept falling onto my face. If, I become glad, would it finally stop? Who knows what Mother Nature is planning. Father Earth is just sitting down doing nothing much but letting the grass grows and the waves of the unseen ocean push and pull. I stare at the streets in front of me. No one was there at all, except for a couple and a man followed them.

They walked slowly as the male held up the transparent umbrella. The man smiled as he watched the two. The girl kept giggling and held onto the boy's hand. And, it's really weird. They look exactly like each other. Though, the girl had an eye patch on her right eye as to the boy having... mismatched eyes? The three all had a fruity haircut that reminds anyone of a pineapple. Are they... twins? I guess they're incest or twincest, whichever is fine. The man, he looks like about Gio-nii's age. I'm guessing that's their older brother. I just watched the couple love each other by just holding hands and talking. That's kinda nostalgic, kinda sweet. Even if they know it's forbidden love, they still love each other, which is nice.

The girl was giggling away and began to look at where they were at. Then she set eye on me, and she looked shocked. She tugged on her brother and pointed at me and he too looked surprised. Then they told the man behind them. He smiled at me. Did, I know them? I guess so. Since they were on the other side of the street they had to cross the road to meet me. Just to meet me. The girl put on her hood and skipped out of the umbrella happily, as her brothers followed behind her. They seemed nice. A nice group of siblings. I couldn't help but smile gently, but the smile instantly dropped once something happened. Everything was just in slow motion.

Both brothers' eyes widened and the younger one ran towards his beloved little sister, who was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

" Chrome!" they seemed to yell.

She looked at them then at the truck coming right at her in a high speed. She just froze, I just stared in complete shock, and the brothers reached out for her. But they were too late, the truck that weighed more than five-hundred pounds hit that fragile girl who only seemed to be ninety to one-hundred pounds. The truck stopped once the driver realized that he hit that poor girl. The brothers cried for their little sister's health. She just laid there, breathing and panting hard, in the rain. The driver who got out got instantly murdered. He was whipped to death by the angered older brother, who summoned a whip out of indigo mist. The brother just left him there, already dead, and focused on his siblings. That girl named Chrome, she smiles yet cries.

" You did... have t-to do t-that..." she scolded him weakly as she was held in the hands of her twin.

" He hurt you..." he replied. I just stared, heart pounding and chest squeezing, why?

" Tsuna-kun." the boy turned to me. I who was on the swings, just staring at the scenery couldn't hold that much blood and gore. So there was one thing I just did out of conscious... I fainted.

* * *

_I remember playing on the swings in the park. The other kids like Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun playing tag. But, there were two more kids that didn't play, instead they just hugged each other, giving their warmth, not that they needed anymore. I was only 10 at the time. And I knew about liking and loving someone, even though I didn't know who I did love. Well, anyways. There the twins were, embracing and cuddling with each other. I jumped off the swings and skipped over to them. _

_" Hiya!" I greeted. They both looked at me. The boy had mismatched red and navy eyes and the girls had orchid orbs, both locked onto my caramel pupils._

_" Hello." the brother spoke, I beamed. Those two were always quiet and very antisocial. _

_" So, you guys are siblings?" I asked._

_" Twins..." the girl said._

_" Ehh~, that means you're rare! Mommy says that twins and all those are rare."_

_" Oya? Really now?" the brother spoke.  
_

_" Un!"_

_" Tell us. What is your name."_

_" Sawada Tsunayoshi! Please call me Tsuna!" I beamed._

_" Sawada Tsuna? Hnn, that sounds familiar." he pondered._

_" Do you have an older brother?" the girl asked me._

_" Huh? Yup! Gio-nii!" I beamed._

_" Ah... You're the kid that Ieyatsu-kun has been rambling on about." the boy mused._

_" Tsuna-chan, we're the Rokudo twins. Chrome, and Mukuro." the said girl pointed._

_" Hi, Chrome-chan and Mukuro-kun!" I greeted._

_" Oh? Tsuna~!" Gio-nii called._

_" Gio-nii!" I ran to him._

_" Oya? Your little brother was with my step-siblings?" a teenager his age asked me._

_" Oh, really?" Gio-nii asked me._

_" Yes, he was." Mukuro answered as Chrome held on his hand._

_" Oya... Tsuna-kun, I'm Deamon Spade. Those twincests' step brother." Deamon smiled._

_" Eh? You both incest?" I asked them._

_" Obviously, we're always together. And don't just blurt that out Deamon." Mukuro stated._

_" Or what?"_

_" Or we'll pulverize you... I think you've forgotten about us being reincarnated. And about how we still have our abilities." Mukuro smiled playfully as he and Chrome summoned their own trident out of mist._

_" Wha!" I shouted._

_" Don't worry Tsuna. They aren't that harmful."_

_" O-oh..." I said as I watched the three take off into a sibling spar._

That was end of that memory,

but another played.

_I turned 11 and was at the Nanimori plaza with Gio-nii buying food. It was a really sunny day. As we were walking, I happened to see Chrome, Mukuro, and Deamon walking. They didn't see us, but Chrome saw something on the streets. A lone black cat, the lights had turned red and the cars stopped. That's when Chrome ran towards the poor creature. She was walking back to her brothers when a drunk driver hit her. Everyone screamed, shouted, cried, and were absolutely shocked. Especially Mukuro. _

_In a crimson pool of blood was the small corpse-like body of Chrome. She instantly turned pale. I was traumatized. Gio-nii and I ran to them. Deamon and Mukuro will clearly kill that driver as revenge. Chrome was wailing in pain and covering her right eye. But, I wouldn't call that an eye anymore. It was nothing but a socket. Her pretty amethyst eye was in the pool of blood. Along with her insides. _

_A tear fell, a heartbeat skipped, and my chest squeezed. And even if Gio-nii covered my eyes, her wails and cries resounded through my ears. And the metallic scent of blood roamed the air. I couldn't take it. I was still young. I fainted out of the horrific scene of my first girl-friend on the verge of dying._

It was horrifying, but Chrome was the one who got hit. Another memory played even though I didn't want it to play.

_" Mukuro-kun... Is, Chrome-chan alright?" I asked a week after._

_" Kufufu, yes. My little sister is fine."_

_" How?"_

_" I told you once we are a family of illusionist right?"_

_" Yes."_

_" Ok. Since my illusions are strong, I gave her new insides and a new eye."_

_" Then, why is she wearing an eye patch?"_

_" She says it looks cool."_

_" Oh..."_

_" Kufufu..."_

_" What did your parents do?"_

_" Neither our father and Deamon's mother care about her health."_

_" What?"_

_" It's quite fine. We just murdered them."_

_" You kill too much.." I sweat drop._

_" Maybe.."_

_" Where's Deamon-san?"_

_" He's hiding up our mess."_

_" You mean the blood?"_

_" Yes."_

_" Hnn, but now... How are you going to take care of yourselves?"_

_" Dunno..."_

_" Hey..."_

_" What?"_

_" How did your right eye get red and got the word six in it?"_

_"... You know how I said I was reincarnated?"_

_" Yes."_

_" I was a demon in my past life."_

_" Eh? Does that mean Chrome-chan was too?"_

_" No. She remembers it clearly. She was a human, a pure one too. I who was a demon did not have a name, but hers was Nagi. She found me hurt and treated me even though she was well aware that I was a demon."_

_" Ehh~, Chrome-chan was even nice in her past life."_

_" Yes. And then we became friends and grew feelings for each other. But, since that love was forbidden, she had to marry someone she did not approve of. I told her to and she did, knowing that at least that if she was with me, it'd be all fine."_

_" But, isn't your present love still forbidden?"_

_" Not really. We're illusionists, we can make new names."_

_" Oh."_

It had all ended. My memories of them came back. And even if I was unconscious, I felt a tear drop. I fought with my brother, and now... Chrome and Mukuro are hurt. Chrome physically and Mukuro emotionally.

And, it's because of me...

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap! So many words! Ah crap! Sorry guys, I made it so long. Haha.. Reviews please~.**

**Ahaha~, had to edit. I first put stab when Deamon hit the diver hahaha.**


	4. The Promise

**A/N: Gomenesai~~! I have either been busy making birthday cards( since it's a waste of money to buy them) or just really lazy, haha -_-".**

**Answers: **

**luna faith90****: Arigatou ne~~~.  
**

**breathless02: Aw don't cry! And thanks~!  
**

**Phil: Story loves you back, just like everyone else.  
**

**FearieDemon: Eh~, you write dark poetry, that reminds me of my friend... Don't worry Chrome-chan is fine. Haha, you wanna slap Giotto-sama. And thanks, cause you gave me tips and so, yeah... Thank you~!  
**

**Chu-chan: Lol, yeah that's true.  
**

**animebaka14: What? You don't like Chrome-chan? Eh, why not? At least she does something unlike Kyoko and Haru.  
**

**sakuamaiyuki0: When I read it over, you were right. O.O Well, sometimes Tsu-chan is like that~.**

**So, enough chit chat. Hajimeru desu!**

**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV

_The scent of ocean breeze roamed the nonchalant air, and the summer heat warmed my small body. I looked out to the ocean below the cliff, hitting the rocks so ever roughly. I felt a chill, gusts of wind blew on my face, making my eyes irritated and red. I walked away from the cliff as I rubbed my sockets with the back of my small fragile palms._

_" Hey look! It's Dame-Tsuna!" _

_" Eh?" I looked back, ah. My daily bullies have come to torment me._

_" Hey, Tsuna! Wanna get thrown to the sea? Maybe you'll become a tuna! Hahaha!" he laughed as his companions snicker._

_" Leave me alone, Aoi." _

_" What was that?"_

_" Leave me alone." I repeated._

_" Heh, this kid doesn't know who we are."_

_" Yes I do. You're Aoi, he's Yuki, and he's Tamaki."_

_" This brat. C'mon guys, we'll show him a lesson." he cracked his knuckles and his followers snickered._

_They held me down as Aoi punch me, kick my side, knee my stomach, and even throw rocks at me. It hurt, but I'm used to it. I've gotten use to this mindless torture, on my own, alone._

_" Heh, now you shouldn't be talking. C'mon, let's go." _

_They dropped me on the floor covered in bruises, scratches, and dried up blood. My empty eyes blinked and I stood up, feeling numbness around, well everywhere. I stumbled on my way home and when I reach the welcoming front door, I slammed it shut.  
_

_" Ara? Tsu-kun, is that you?" my mother's gentle voice asked._

_" H-hai..." I answered._

_" Tsuna! What's this? You're all dirty and wounded!" my father stated._

_" I just tripped a lot, that's all." As I said that the house phone rang._

_" Ok, if you say so. I'm gonna get that." he said as I watched him talk to someone on the phone._

_" How is he? Good? Ok, ok. Tsuna? Well, no we didn't tell him anything at all yet.." my father said._

_Didn't tell me what? I paid no mind to it after some thinking, and just entered my brother's room. He was still 13 as I was 11, so his room was very different._

_It had band posters and pictures of him, Asari-san, and G-san. It was still creamy, the walls that is, and the rug was still burgundy. I flopped on his snowy white bed and winced at the burning pain my scratches had when I moved around. The door slammed shut and I could hear my brother yell, " I'm home~!" I stared at the sky out the window and hear the footsteps come closer._

_Ah, the sky is clear and beginning to turn dark. Not a single cloud in sight, just the sun setting as it colors the horizon golden yellow, like his locks. Beautiful, is what I usually say. Breathtaking is another thing._

_" Yo, Tsuna!" he enter the room. _

_" Hi, Gio-nii..." I mumble as I sat up. He inspected me._

_" Tsuna, did you get bullied again?"_

_" No..."_

_" Tsuna. Liars go to hell."_

_"... Yes." he sighed._

_" Come here." he ordered, and of course, I followed. He pulled me in a warm sincere embrace and I returned it. Ah, now my tears begin to flow._

_" Tsuna, I promise you. I promise that I'll always protect you with my life." As I heard that, a new feeling came but the only thing is._

_What was it?

* * *

  
_

" Tsuna-kun... Tsuna-kun, wake up." a voice called out to me. I opened my eyes wearily and my vision was blurry. All I saw was a crimson eye with the number 6 engraved. Ah, I know this person...

" M-Mukuro-k-kun..." My voice trembled.

" Oya, oya. You have come to, is it?"

" Y-yeah..."

I sat up as my visions became clear. I looked around at my surroundings. A nice cozy hazelnut coating covered the walls and ceiling. The rug was creamy with some dirt spots. And I was on one of the three indigo love seats. My head was pressed against a scarlet pillow. And many pictures of Chrome, Mukuro, and Deamon. I realized where I was, in the Rokudo residence.

" Kufufu, Tsuna-kun. I must say your body is quite feminine, like my dear Chrome's actually." I stared at Mukuro thinking, ' What the fuck are you talking about?' Then I looked at my revealed chest. I blushed pink and glared at Mukuro.

" Y-you pervert!"

" Kufufu, yes I am. What of it? I did not do anything to you my dear toy. I am dating my beloved little sister." he chuckled.

" Then don't call me a toy." I sighed.

" Oh, but you are. Mine and Kyo-chan's."

" Kyo-chan? Who's that?" I asked, he stared at me.

" Kyo-chan. You know, Hibari Kyoya."

" W-who?" He stared blankly at me.

" Kufufu, I see now. You got amnesia during the car crash did you now?"

" Yes."

" Kuhahaha, now it makes sense."

" Whatever, anyways. I'll meet this Kyo-chan person soon."

" Oh, but you don't call him Kyo-chan." he smiled.

" Then what do I call him?" He thought for a moment, which really confused me. Why would it take him long?

" Kuhahaha, I remember now. It was Hiba-chan." he mused. Ah I see. Hiba-chan, huh?

" Ok, I see. Ah, how's Chrome-chan?"

" She's fine, just sleeping. Just some bruises and scars, but it should heal in a week or so."

" Oh, where's Deamon-san?"

" Deamon is at work." Ah, that's right. Deamon-san got a job in some business company as the vice-president to pay the bills and such.

" Hnn, I see. Do you have anything to eat?" I stood up and scratched my tummy.

" Yes, Chrome made a new cake just this morning." I eagerly walked to the kitchen. Chrome-chan got better and better at cooking and baking over the years and she always made me cookies.

* RING RING RING*

I got the chocolate cake out of the fridge as Mukuro talked to someone. Though I overheard their conversation.

" Kufufu, hello? Ah, Ieyatsu-kun. Tsuna-kun? Do I know where he is?" He looked at me, who has a fork in my mouth as I made an X with my arms.

" Kufufu, yes I do." That pineapple bastard!

" He's at my house. No, he's not sick. I see. I'll see you in a bit." he hung up and I rushed to him.

" Y-you bastard! I said no!"

" Well I said yes, and I am a bastard. I don't have a father."

" Y-you're so mean!"

" So, tell me. What happened now?" He escorted me back to the table where the chocolate cake was.

" I'm mad at him." I stated as I chewed on a piece.

" Why?"

" He doesn't accept the amnesiac me right now."

" I can see why. But, I accept you Tsuna-kun."

" But, why doesn't he?" I asked referring to my brother.

" Giotto-san is very nice. You and him were very close, Tsuna-chan." a feminine voice appeared. Mukuro and I looked at the awoken Chrome who was only in a black tank top with her purple panties without that skull eye patch. As usual. The only thing that was different was that she had bandages everywhere.

" Chrome-chan, sorry did we wake you?" I asked.

" No, I woke up from a text message." she stated as she sat on Mukuro's lap.

" Oh..."

" But, Tsuna-chan. Forgive Giotto-san, you both were very close. He loves you a lot, you should know better than anyone. He just can't answer you because the truth is, he was very guilty when your parents died and you got amnesia. Believe us, he has it harder than you know. Your parents died and you lost your memories. He still hurts inside." she stated as she tasted her creation.

" He is?" They both nodded to my question. I looked down at my fork and felt guilty.

So that's why he hesitated.

_' Tsuna, I promise you. I promise that I'll always protect you with my life.'_

That memory played, we were close. He was the only one who could sooth me so gently and warmly. He apologized not just to the old me, but also the present me because he couldn't protect me at that time. But, it's not his fault. He accepts me, he does I can tell. I just didn't listen to him. I didn't give him a chance because I misunderstood his apology. And that's why he asked me about my memories regaining. He wants me to remember that promise. And I just noticed it now. When he was talking about my past, he wants me to remember all those good times we had as we practiced, together. And, before I ran away, I was so clueless. He, began to sob. That's why he didn't call out my name or chase after me, he began feeling hurt and lonely. How, stupid can I get?

( **A/N: OCC! I made Giotto-sama sob! Ok, continue on.**)

" Hehehe, I'm... Such an idiot." I sobbed.

* DING DONG*

" I'll get it." Mukuro stated as Chrome took his seat and kept eating and listening to me sob and hiccup. She looked at me with blank eyes and a sympathetic smile. She always knew what to do. I didn't need sympathy and she that more than anyone else. This was a specialty about the Rokudo twins, they understand everything about your feelings and life.

" Tsuna... Why are you crying?" a velvet soothing voice asked me. I looked up and saw the concerned expression fixed on my brother's face.

" G-Gio-nii!" I ran and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Gio-nii. I should've listened to you first before running off. I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm sorry that I didn't hear your answer because I was impatient. For everything, I'm truly very sorry." I whispered softly into his ear.

* * *

Giotto's POV

" Tsuna..." Those words, how unlike him to say such words. But, it's warming.

" G-Gio-nii, I'm sorry." he whispered quietly into my ear.

My little brother. My little cute, adorable brother, is hugging me as he cries. I returned it and cherished his warmth. I saw Mukuro and Chrome smile warmly at us. But, there was something on my mind.

"... It's fine but..."

" But?" he pulled back from the embrace and tilted his head cutely.

" Why are you half naked?" I asked, wiping tears out of his cute little face. He turned pink and pointed at Mukuro.

" He stripped me when I was sleeping!" he accused.

" Oh, is that so?" I turned to Mukuro with an evil smile as he sweat dropped.

" Whatever. Chrome, can he borrow some of your clothes?" I asked to young girl. She nodded and walked off into her room and came back with a black sweater and gray under shirt.

" Thank you." I thanked and Tsuna placed on her clothing.

" Thank you for your hospitality." Tsuna thanked as he got his clothes and we left.

As we walked in the monochrome streets Tsuna kept staring at me. Which kind of freaky. He looked down at the ground and sighed sadly. I wonder what's wrong with him. Suddenly, he took hold of my hand and we stopped. I looked at his face. He looked so ashamed and guilty. Guilty eyes don't suit you, my cute little sibling.

" Tsuna, is there something you want to say?" I asked.

" Yeah, Gio-nii. I think I know why you hesitated." He began.

" And what do you think?"

" It's because, you felt guilty right? That, you couldn't protect me." He smiled at me sweetly, I just got dazed. He knows, ah. He must've remembered the promise 5 years ago.

" Yeah, you're correct. Because, I couldn't protect you. I accept you, and that's true, but I felt so guilty that I couldn't protect you." I smiled sadly. He looked right into my eyes and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. As he pulled away, I kinda felt sad, I don't even know why. So I bent down and kiss him on the forehead.

" Hehe, Gio-nii, that tickles!" he giggled, and that warmed my heart. He smiled brightly towards me as we walked home. And, I was hugging him. I never want to let this little brother go. Because, this feeling I have with him. I don't even know what it is, but... It's nice and warm.

* * *

Somewhere behind an electric pole. A boy with amber fiery eyes watch the two embrace each other and kiss.

" Hn... So that's him? Or them? My... Siblings."

A young boy with chocolate spikes and sunset colored gems appeared.

" Sawada, Tsunayoshi and Ieyatsu... Huh? Interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun~~! Muu, I'm pretty sure you can already guess who it is. Anyways, this is the most boring chapter I've ever written/typed! Plus, I really think this was so rushed. And it's even shorter than the prologue, I think. Wha~, gomenesai minna!**

**Eto, well next is some random omake... Again. **

**You can just skip it but, don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**In a parallel world where Byakuran took over, he has two favorite hobbies and two alone.

#1. Eating marshmallows like a fat ass, but never gets fat... At all.

And #2. Harassing and molesting the poor illusionist, Mukuro.

But one day, Mukuro escaped from Byakuran's grasps to be only caught again.

" Tsk tsk tsk. Muku-chan, you shouldn't run off like that. What if someone does something to you?" Byakuran scolded Mukuro.

" Well at least it's someone other than you!" Mukuro retorted.

" Hmm, maybe I should keep you in a cage... Oh I know now!"

" Where are you taking me, you marshmallow freak?"

" Somewhere~."

- During a fight -

" Tsuna-chan, you're good but you are no match to my box!" A wounded Byakuran inserted sky flames to a rather large box.

' What is he going to summon?' Tsuna shouted in his head.

" Open box~! Bella persona nebbia!: Muku-chan~~" Tsuna froze.

' Beautiful mist person!: M-Muku-chan? Don't tell me it's...'

" Tsunayoshi-kun~! Save me~~!" Mukuro shouted.

Tsuna was taken aback and just stared with wide eyes.

Mukuro begged and pleaded for help.

And Byakuran kept hugging his box.

So.

In a parallel world where Byakuran takes over and harasses Mukuro too much.

Mukuro is a box... person.

* * *

**A/N: If you actually read it, I guess I thank you...**

**But, this was so random...**

**Sora-sama, I hope your happy about your idea.**

**!REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	5. New brother, Never call Hibari Hiba chan

**A/N: OMG! A few days I so wanted to commit suicide because of my stupidity! I made a new story and uploaded the wrong document and when I tried to replace it, it wouldn't change, but in the end I deleted it and started it again! Ugh, if you wanna see my new story, it's called Tsuna in Mafialand. Anyways, Ping Pong~~~! People who guessed, got it right~~! Yes, the person stalking Tsu-chan and Giotto-sama is HDW Tsuna~~! I just love him, and since we all know there is no mafia, I just had to put him in! Haha~! **

**luna faith90: Holy shi-lalala~! I didn't even think about Chrome-_-"! Ahhhh! Shi-lalalala~! Dammit, haha oh well. What's done is done, lol.  
**

**Breathless02: We shall see... We shall see...x]  
**

**thepieh0le: No~! You are not stupid pie-chan! I am~! Haha, well I _am_, but don't worry. You know who it was deep inside.  
**

**Myu Kuran: Why yes, our hot little version Tsuna-kun is the personXD~!  
**

**sakuramiyuki0: I know~, but omakes are meant to be weird. Haha, lol.  
**

**phanphymanaphy: Ehh~, hontou? Arigatou dechu~~!  
**

**LonlyDayzDreamer: No, it's fine. As long as people read this, I'm glad. And please become patient, Tsu-chan will get his memories back soon. **

**Eto, Tsu-chan will remember our lovely skylark and kyokugen fighta, plus two more girls~**

**And also Giotto-sama and Tsu-chan will meet HDW Tsuna~**

**I'm so sorry if it's rushed at parts  
**

**Dakara, HAMJIMERU, Dechu**

**

* * *

**Giotto's POV

I'm glad Tsuna remembers about Mukuro, Deamon, and Chrome. I wonder who'll he remember next. Well, I have informed everyone about Tsuna's amnesia. Let's see there is Lampo and Lambo, I-pin, Irie, Spanner, Hibari, Alaude, Fuuta, Basil, Ryohei, Knuckles, Kyoko, and Haru. 13 people to be exact. Hnn, whatever I need to get ready for my job.

I took a glance at my clock and saw that it was 7:59. Work started around 9, but Reborn and I have to get drinks ready. I put on my uniform, which was black slacks, my dark blue vans, and pretty much a white long sleeved shirt. Sure it maybe simple and clean but it says a lot about a person too. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and unbuttoned the first top three buttons. I looked at myslef in the mirror and smiled. But something was a bit missing, so I ruffled my hair a bit and then saw my bartender look. It was perfect, it's either that or I'm just a selfcest.

* I really wanna be with you. I really wanna, really wanna be with you. Cos you my love-*( Trust me by Yuya Matsushita)

" Hello?" I answered my phone.

" Giotto, where are you? I'm in front of your house." Reborn sounded impatient.

" Oh, ok. I'll be there in a bit."

" Key."

With that, I hung up on him. I left my room and shut the door. As I was walking down the stairs I came to halt when I saw mop of brown chocolate hair on the couch. That mop of hair can only belong to my little brother, Tsuna. He was playing tetris on my laptop.

" Tsuna, I'm going to leave now." I stated.

" Eh? Ah, chotto mate Gio-nii!" he ran to me and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

" Itterashai, Gio-nii." he smiled brightly. It reminded me so much of our happy-go-lucky mother who is now watching over us with our father.

" Yeah. Ittekimasu, Tsuna." I pecked him softly on the forehead and he blushed rose. As I turned the door knob and open the door, we both froze. In front of the door, in the dark, was a boy who exactly looked like Tsuna, with unique amber ores for eyes. I guess, that mop of brown hair also belongs, to this person. But, that wasn't the reason why we froze.

" Hn? Oh, hi... I wanna introduce myself. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, like his." he pointed at Tsuna," But, call me Tsunayoshi instead. Oh and I'm your little brother and older twin brother." he told us blankly with a never changing bored look on his face.

" E-e-e-e-EEHHHHHHH!" Tsuna shouted making the supposed twin cover his ears. I inspected him. True he may look like Tsuna but his eyes are different and what's up with the bags and luggage?

" U-um, what's with your bags?" I asked.

" Oh, right. I'm gonna live here from now on." he answered.

" W-w-w-w-wait! You said I'm your younger twin brother, but. How come I've never seen a single picture of you?" Tsuna asked.

" Oh that? Well, you see, after we were born mom and dad separated us. Me in Italy and you in Japan. And if your gonna say why we were even separated, that's cause I was too unique. I didn't have regular eye colors. So dad concluded that because of our Italian background, I should find out with our now deceased Italian uncle."

" Then, why didn't I know?" I asked, clearly pissed at my parents reasoning.

" They said that I was gonna come back in 16 years or so, for Tsuna's and my birthday as a surprise." he stated.

" But, if you don't want me in here, I'll just go find a hotel now." he said as he picked up his heavy-looking bags with a huff.

" Wait!" Tsuna shouted.

" What is it?" he asked.

" W-well, you don't seem like a bad person, and it's really true that you look like me. So, I believe you." Tsuna blushed pink at the end of the sentence.

" Yup, I do too. With that stupid reasoning of mom and dad's, you're our sibling." I smiled.

" U-uh... Thanks." he looked down and blushed at our kindness.

" Well, I better get going. Tsuna, help Tsunayoshi with his bags. I need to go to work." I said as I patted both my brothers' head as they blushed.

* * *

I got in the passenger seat of the fancy jet black Mercedes and watched as Tsuna helped Tsunayoshi. I watched how they were carrying the luggage in the house and struggling a bit.

" Wait Reborn, I wanna mess with them for a bit." I told him.

" Alright. Make it fast, we don't have all night."

Smirking, I honked the horn loudly and amusingly watched as they jumped and fell down. Surprisingly, I was a bit pissed. Why? Because Tsunayoshi, was on top of Tsuna. They were like that for a few seconds until Tsunayoshi stood up and help the beet red Tsuna. I grimaced as Tsuna took his twin's hand. They both looked at me and both pushed out their tongue out of their mouth. My grimace disappeared and I began chuckling. They smiled and waved bye to me. I also waved and Reborn drove the car out the streets.

" Who's the other kid?" He asked.

" An unexpected brother." I mused.

" Oh really?" he ask, almost sounding surprised.

" Yeah, my parents could've at least told us about him, but they wanted to keep it as a surprise." I stated.

" Hnn..." he wondered.

" What?" I asked as I turned my head to meet his right side of his face.

" Why... Were you grimacing?" he asked, eyes peeking at me. I faced front again.

" I'm... Not even sure myself." I answered.

He just stared at me as if I was loosing my mind, and I really think I am. I grimace how my younger siblings are in a position, when it was clearly my fault. I still don't know what's happening. Too much things happened to me. First, my parents died and my little brother gets amnesia. Second, my brother shouts at me for not accepting him, then forgives me. Third, I found out that I have another little brother. Fourth, I grimace at how my youngest brother is below the little brother I just found I had. And I don't even know why. My life, is totally twisted and unable to comprehend.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

Well, that incident from before was a bit awkward. I just needed some help with my luggage but instead I somehow landed on top of my little twin brother.

_I got my suitcase as Tsu-chan got my duffel bags. While being unaware, Giotto suddenly honked the car he was in. I instantly dropped my suitcase and jumped, as Tsu-chan made a small squeak_._ I slipped on a plastic bag from my duffel bag and landed right on top of my twin. My eyes didn't really change their same half-lidded appearance. But, in truth, I was so surprised. _

_I just couldn't help but stare right into his eyes. They were a normal color, one color, but his were just warming. The dark chocolate layer melted into a softer milk chocolate. As _that_ became a sweeter color of caramel. I could've easily melted right there, but I couldn't because I wanted to see his eyes longer. It was just too soul-warming. I stood up but my eyes still bore on his. When he blinked and blushed, I peeked over to see that the car was still there. And Giotto was grimacing._

And that's what I noticed. Why would he grimace at that? Hnn...

* * *

Tsuna's POV

It has been 15 minutes after that incident with my new big brother, every single time I look at his eyes. I turn red. I closed my eyes and remembered what happened.

_As I was helping my new brother, whom I now call Tsu-kun while he calls me Tsu-chan, Gio-nii just had to honk the car horn. I 'eep'ed and he jumped as I did. Closing my eyes tight, I begin to fall, unknowingly, Tsu-kun is falling too. And where did he end up? Above my body._

_My caramel ores locked on his sunset gems. They were so beautiful, as if I was really looking into the horizon's sunset. It was breathtaking, so very beautiful. The way the scarlet mixes with tangerine making a red-orange color. And how the orange mixes with lemon making a familiar shade of golden-yellow. It reminded me of _his _blond hair. _

_It had seemed forever, when in reality it was only a few seconds. He stood up, eyes still locked on, and extended a hand. I blinked and blushed scarlet, as I took grasp of his hand, my own hands felt warmer than ever. It was a warmth that I thought only Gio-nii can give me every time we hugged. But, I guess Tsu-kun can too._

I sighed as I carried the very heavy duffel bag.

" Hey, Tsu-chan." I turned around to my twin, though not meeting his eyes.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Can I sleep in your room?" I blushed.

" W-w-w-why not in mom and dad's room?" He looked at me with mournful eyes.

" I, actually wanna make that whole room a shrine for them..." he stated as he took out a picture from his pocket. I stared at it curiously, he noticed me and handed it to me.

" Here. I have more pictures than that. Why do you think that you all go to Italy more than once in a year?" he smiled sadly.

" Oh..."

I looked at the picture he handed me. It was them. Mom and dad. It looked windy, mom's long hair was flowing east with the gust. Dad was smiling his usual grin. Then that's when I saw Tsu-kun. He, was smiling so bright. Like he was a decoration that lit up. I looked back up, he was looking at their room and walked in. I kept looking at the picture, was this really Tsu-kun? The person who now, barely even forms an expression? I smiled at his young self. He was smiling as he blushed, and his eyes twinkled in the sun. I watched my twin as he came back out with a frame.

" What's that picture of?" I asked, I never found that frame before. It was orange and had carvings that named out, ' Our twins, Sawada Tsunayoshi'.

" It's a picture of the both of us." he replied with a smile. I was dazed by his smile, he was more mature than me. I then looked at the picture, two chubby baby boys are in a warm embrace. I blushed lightly and smiled. Hnn~, so that's why I love being warm all the time.

" Oh, by the way. Why did mom name us both Tsunayoshi?" I asked.

" She though it was only one. So she named me Tsunayoshi. Then you came 5 minutes later, but the thing is. She was so addicted to the name Tsunayoshi, she just had to give it to you." my twin ruffled my hair and walked into our room. I followed shortly after, carrying the duffel bags and dropping them to the floor.

" Hey..." he began.

" What?" I asked.

" Do you have a thing for Giotto?" I instantly blushed.

" W-what are you talking about? He is my oldest brother, your older brother too! I'm am not an incest." I watched him look at the floor.

" Hnn, then what's _that _about?" he pondered. I remained silent as I watch him sigh and flop on the bed. My bed.

" Hey, can you buy some snacks at the market? I'm gonna get my stuff organized." he stated.

" Yeah, sure, what do you want?" I asked. He let his widen and wondered like a five-year-old by placing his finger on his bottom lip and it made me giggle.

" Chocolate, and don't you forget!" he smiled brightly. I felt a blush creep, he was smiling so bright. So maybe, he does show feelings whenever he wants to.

" Alright, I'll be back." I said as I got my wallet and walk downstairs.

Slipping on flip-flops and a sleeveless jacket, I walked out the door with a small bam. I happily skipped in the night, eyes on stars and breeze gave me goosebumps. I put on the hood of the jacket and hummed a cheerful melody, that is, until I hit something or someone.

" Hn? Oh, it's you herbivore."

" Oh! Sawada!"

" Tsuna-kun!"

" Hahi! Tsuna-san!"

I opened my eyes to see, eight eyes all shot towards me. I sweat dropped, I never got that much attention before, it's embarrassing.

" Tsuna-kun, we all heard you got amnesia, is that true?" the orange hair girl asked.

" Eh? A-ah, yeah..." I answered.

" Hahi! Then how will you remember us desu?" the girl with the ponytail asked.

" It, just happens..." I answered bluntly.

" That's so confusing to the EXTREME." the guy with white hair scram.

" Hmph." the raven teen huffed.

" Well, I know Gio-nii, G-san, Asari-san, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Deamon-san, and Chrome-chan. Also Mukuro-kun too!" I smiled, thought the raven teen twitched.

" Saying that name is a taboo. I'll bite you to death." he snarled.

" Oi! Chotto mate, Hibari!" the other guy shouted. Hibari? So, he's Hibari Kyoya?

" Please don't hurt me Hiba-chan!" I defended myself. Everyone froze except for me who was completely oblivious.

" What... Did you call me?" Hibari asked.

" Eh? I called you Hiba-chan... Why?" I asked.

" I am so gonna bite you to death." he walked to me, tonfas out ready for action.

" E-e-e-e-eh?" I shouted. Swiftly, Hibari hit me on the cheeks in a fan slap motion.

" Tsuna-kun!/Tsuna-san!" the girls shouted as I fell on the floor.

" Oi, Hibari! You didn't have to go that far!" the bleached-haired teen scolded Hibari.

" Hmph. No one dares to call me by that stupid name." he stated.

Ah, how come this pain, feels nostalgic? As well, as those two girls caring for me, even the tan man scolding Hibari. It, feels warm and nostalgic. Haha, I can feel myself smile even when I got hurt. I closed my eyes and let a memory play.

* * *

_~6 years ago~_

I was walking around Nanimori park when I saw a pineapple. Oh, wait pineapple hair._  
_

" Hi Mukuro-kun!" I smiled.

" No, Tsuna-kun it's me." Chrome corrected.

" Oh, I'm sorry Chrome-chan!"

" It's fine. Mukuro-nii is fighting again. Seems he found a worthy opponent."

" Should we stop him?"

" Mm, ok then." We walked inside and found Mukuro with four new people.

Two were girls making the other boys. The tan boy kept shouting 'EXTREMELY stop!'. And the girls just just cry and wince.

" Mukuro-kun, yamete (stop)!" I shouted.

" Kufufu, you can _not_ tell me what to do Tsunayoshi-kun."

" Hahi! You're that Tsuna-san person!" the younger girl pointed at me.

" Ah, yeah..."

" Please Tsuna-kun, help Hibari-senpai!" the one with orange hair pleaded.

" Chrome-chan, who are those people?" I asked.

" That boy is Kyoya Hibari, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasgawa, and Haru Miura." she pointed.

" Ok..." I walked over to them.

" Kyoko-chan, Haru. I'm gonna stop them okay?" I smiled.

" O-okay.." they mumbled and I ran in between them.

" Yamero!" I shouted.

" Move herbivore." Hibari ordered.

" No!"

" Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun should we hurt you instead?" Mukuro asked. I thought for a moment, which really surprised them.

" If it means non of you will get hurt." I said.

" Alright then." Hibar and Mukuro dashed towards me when Chrome and Ryohei appeared.

" Stop, Mukuro-nii." Chrome blocked Mukuro's trident with her's.

" Hibari! Stop , you're gonna hurt Sawada EXTREMELY!" the one named Ryohei shouted. Hibari, sounds funny. Bari-chan? Hib-kun? Ari-san? No, no, no. Oh!

" Hnn, Hiba-chan.. Hehe.." I mumbled.

" What did you say?" Hibari asked.

" Hiba-chan~!" I smiled brightly but he snarled.

" Gonna bite you to death!" he hissed and pressed his tonfa against my stomach onto my gut.

" GUH!" I fell on the floor and coughed out a few blood.

" Kyaaa! Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san! Are you alright?" Kyoko and Haru asked me. I nodded, but his tonfa hurts equally as Gio-nii's fists in karate practice.

" Kufufu~, no one can do that. He's my toy. You might break it." Mukuro told Hibari.

" _Your _toy? He's _my _toy now."

" Mukuro-kun, H-Hibari-san. I am _not _any of your human plushie." I told them as I stood up groggily.

" Shut up." they both ordered and hit me on my cheeks making me fall, once again.

* * *

" Who are you?" I heard Hibari-san ask.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsu-chan's older twin brother, who was lost for 16 years. So introduction done... Why did you hurt my lil bro?"

" He called me Hiba-chan. And that's very annoying. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi #1. He'll be #2 since he is younger." Tsu-kun, is here?

" Tsu-kun?" I asked, eyes not open yet.

" Yeah. C'mon, forget the chocolate, you're hurt so tomorrow morning then." I can hear him, he's smiling again. He picked me up in a bridle-style.

" Mmm..." was my only answer as I fell asleep, dreaming up more memories. But I learned two new things.

#1. I have a new brother.

#2. Never call Hibari-san, Hiba-chan.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

It looks like he fell asleep right in my arms. I looked back at Hibari, but there was also two girls and one more guy here. It looks like they went to get ice for Tsu-chan.

" So, tell me. That's the reason why you oh so called, 'bit him to death'?" I asked bitterly.

" Yes." he answered coldly.

" Bastard." I scowled as I walked away.

Wow, this is new. First day of living in this town and I already found a rival. I looked down on my little brother again on his peaceful sleeping face and pondered, ' Does Giotto let Tsuna to get hurt? Wait, from my knowledge, Giotto had more than 36 girlfriends and even 25 boyfriends, and all broke up with them after having sex. Well, that's what Tsuna's diary says. I wonder, does he even remember that he has a diary?' Too much for today, better off tomorrow wondering.

* * *

**A/N: Crap~! That was such a boring-ass chapter! I wonder what the hell happened to my skills? Maybe it's cause I'm too tired. Dammit, oh eto. I'm gonna update tomorrow as a gift for you guys. You know since it's Labor Day? Yes, my birthday is on Labor Day too, it makes sense. My mother gave labor to me on that day hehe. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and especially rushed!-_-**"**.**

**Review if I did good or bad please, need's reviiewers' opinions~~!**


	6. A what dream of who?

**A/N: ****Ok, in this chapter, it's inspired by the song 'SPICE!' by Len Kagamine. It really actually suits this chapter too. Well enough of this...  
**

**Answers:**

**TsuhikoIchihara: Well, that's what happens if anyone calls Hibari-kun, 'Hiba-chan' haha lol.  
**

**LonelyDaysDreamer: Awww~, thank you! OMG you stayed up just to read my fanfic? That's kinda.. Well it makes me berry happy...*blushes* Yes many outcomes~! Hehe...*blushes again at 'awesome author'* Arigatou, hontoni arigatou. =]  
**

**Breathless02: Mmm, I will add some trance scenes 'cause you know. Tsuna-kun is very smexy like Giotto-sama~~!  
**

**luna faith90: Yes, always remember, NEVER CALL HIBARI-KUN, 'HIBA-CHAN'. And for the triangle? Who knows? Me~, haha lol.  
**

**thepieh0le: Tsuna-kun really is, I love his rare smiles in the episodes. And I'm glad you like it! And thank you very much~!  
**

**rachel-chanx3: Oh really? Crap, oh well whats done is done. Updated!**

**I realized that when I was doing this... I change Giotto's personality when it's to girls then to his little brothers. Please be aware about that. Spice, was kinda hard to actually write. But I hope I did well. Forgive me please if it's too rushed and all that.**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Two figures were peacefully on a fluffy bed with plush-like pillows, imitating slumber.

" Ne, Tsu-kun.." Tsuna asked his older twin brother.

" Hmm?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Why are we doing this again?"

" Because we wanna learn more about our big brother." Tsunayoshi answered.

*FLASHBACK*

_Tsuna had just woken up and it became 12:30 a.m. He looked at his surroundings and realized he was at home. Then, that's when he met beautiful amber eyes._

_" Yo, Tsu-chan." Tsunayoshi greeted his twin._

_" Mmm, ohayo (good morning) Tsu-kun." Tsuna greeted back._

_" Hey, Tsu-chan. I was wondering." Tsunayoshi inched his face near Tsuna's, obliviously making Tsuna blush wildly._

_" W-w-what is it?" Tsuna asked. Tsunayoshi inched his face closer to his young twin._

_" Promise, never to tell Giotto..." Tsunayoshi pleaded._

_" I-I won't. Now t-tell me what you want." Tsuna replied, blushing even more._

_" Do you wanna..." Tsunayoshi trailed off._

_" Wanna what?" Tsuna asked, his heart making doki doki noises._

_" Wanna know more about Giotto?" Tsunayoshi asked._

_" Eh?" was Tsuna's only reply. A few seconds passed and Tsuna just realized what he had said. _

_' GGGAAAHHH! What the hell?' Tsuna practically shouted in his mind, ' "Eh?" was the only thing I can say? Ugh, I'm such an idiot...'_

_" Ok, yeah. I wanna know more about Gio-nii too." Tsuna agreed._

_" Great. Now, we gotta 'sleep' in his room so we can learn about him." Tsunayoshi gestured quotation marks at sleep._

_" Alright." was Tsuna's reply. After getting inside the room, an hour passed and both were still wide awake and it is now the present time._

_* _END OF FLASHBACK *

" Oh yeah..." Tsuna said after reviewing the past events.

" Yup." Tsunayoshi replied.

After a few minutes, they suddenly heard the door slam close and heard giggling. They instantly shut their eyes and listened to the events occurring right now in their home. The room's door opened and instantly there was a 'tsk' noise. It sounded feminine so the twins silently thought.

' Gio-nii/Giotto brought home a girl.'

* * *

Giotto's POV

" Tsk! Giotto! Who are these pesky little kids on your bed?" the girl I hooked up with, Sakura, got pissed.

" These are my little brothers, they're twins. I guess they just wanted to sleep here." I sighed.

" Well, do something about them!" she practically yelled.

" What the hell are you saying? They're my little brothers!" I shouted in a whisper so that they wouldn't wake up.

" So? Who gives a damn? Just wake them up and tell them to go to their own room so we can start." she scowled. I looked at them before back at her.

" Let's just go to the guest room. No one even comes here." I stated. She huffed.

" Fine with me." she said happily and I gently escorted her, though she's really a bitch. I looked back at Tsuna and Tsunayoshi and couldn't help but kiss their foreheads as my good night and good morning. She scowled and walked off. I sighed and went to my next victim.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

After that, all Tsu-kun and I heard in the entire house was moaning and name screaming. I giggled when Tsu-kun plugged his ears. A whole half-hour passed and they still didn't stop which was pretty... disturbing.

" Ugh, they should really learn how to fuck in silence when two teens are asleep." he complained. I just giggled.

" Hnn, so this is all? Should we go back to our room?" I asked.

" Well, don't you think that Giotto will be surprised if we're gone?" he inquired as if he knew my answer.

" Yes." I replied.

" Then let's just sleep here. But honestly, how long will this fucking take? It's been half an hour!" he hissed.

" Well, from my memory. He fucks people for 2 hours or so."

" What the hell? 2 hours? He's a fucking sex-addict!" I couldn't help myself but just laugh.

" Let's listen to some music then." I suggested.

" Alright, that's way better than... _That_." I giggled and stood up to get my I-phone and headphones. They can turn 360 so we can both listen to music. We finally fell asleep but, there was something that kept me wondering. What was that pain in my heart when Gio-nii brought that girl home? It's been relieved by Tsu-kun, so it's okay. I guess.

- 3 hours later -

* I really wanna be with you. I real-*

" Hello?"

I woke up to Gio-nii's ring tone on his phone and his voice. I guess he's done. I flashed open my eyes and saw that Tsu-kun did too.

" Just close your eyes and listen." he mouthed out. I gave a light nod and listened to Gio-nii's conversation that he put on loudspeaker.

* * *

Giotto's POV

* I really wanna be with you. I real-* I heard my ring tone immediately picked it up so Tsuna and Tsunayoshi won't wake up.

" Hello?" I asked as I put the girl on loudspeaker.

" Hey Giotto. Ok, let's make this quick. Who were you with and where?" I realized that this girl was named Nami by her high-pitched voice. I thought out an excuse, and the first one is my favorite.

" Nami, you always know you're the only thing I need. You're love fills me up, it's my food and drink." I smirked. I put her on mute as I began laughing and patting Tsuna's soft spikes.

They don't even realize that they're just someone new and a one night stand I am looking forward to. Girls like them are obviously idiots who think they're hot and sexy when they're just super horny. It made me remember the victim I just took, what was it? Oh yes, Sakura.

* * *

_A call to wake me up early at 4 in the morning_  
_"Who were you with and where?" they asked me, what's that mean?_  
_I only can give an excuse, an evasion from the truth_  
_Why did I used to love hearing_  
_"You're the only thing that I need" what's that mean?_  
_My body hurts.. from laughing too much_  
_It seems that they're only used to forget_

* * *

I applied my own personal lotion on my organ, I had called it 'SPICE' because girls often told me it tasted like cinnamon, oregano, and other spices. Knowing that this is just a one night stand, I suppose I'll let her have a taste at it. I mean, it won't be so bad. She's just hungry for the taste of bitterness and spicy deliciousness. The girl, she looked at my length before licking the tip and immediately taking in the whole thing. Yup, she loves it, and with each lick and suck, she loves it more. I can tell, that's what girls do at a time like this. Despite the bitterness, they just keep on loving it. The taste that is.

* * *

_The bitter taste of hot burning SPICE_  
_Just this once I'll let you have some_  
_Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste_  
_And doesn't it make you love it even more?_

* * *

" Hey Giotto~." I snapped out of my past memories of current events and returned back to the person on the phone. After pressing unmute, I talked to her again.

" Yes Nami?" I asked.

" Can, we meet up? At Nanimori park?" she asked. Well, I don't have anything to do, so why the hell not?

" Sure, when?"

" Tomorrow at 10 a.m., if that's alright."

" Yes, that'll be fine." I answered her.

" Hey Giotto..."

" What?"

" I-I love you."

" Yup, got it."

I hung up on her and began to laugh. How stupid can this girl get? She's not the first to say that. Ahh~, to cliche. I look back to my sleeping brothers and smile warmly. Only these two will have my true love as a family. They are important in my life. Even if Tsunayoshi has just come, he instantly fit into place. No, I shouldn't be thinking about them. Instead, I should focus back on the game that I started years ago. But, no one has won yet, though I know there's a special person out there for me, who will finally beat me. I just wonder who.

* * *

_"I want to see you now, in person not over the phone"_  
_So you still want to take my advances again_  
_But know that you won't get any further than anyone else_  
_Try to catch the key and navigate my heart_  
_"I love you" that's what they all say_  
_It's only a ploy I used on you in the game_  
_Of love that I can never lose_

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

So this guy _is _a playboy. But, for what purpose? If he just bangs them and break their little hearts. Confusing, too confusing. But, it seems that he is very loving to us since we are family. Hn, I shouldn't let this stop me from sleeping. I need more sleep anyways. But, I wonder what Tsu-chan is thinking about.

Tsuna's POV

He accepted another date, but... Why, why, why does my heart hurt? It, hurts a lot? Because of what? This is an unknown pain I have so why even have it? Maybe, my old self felt like this from time to time. Yeah, that's probably it. But, what if it isn't? No, no, no, it _is_ why my heart hurts. I wonder what my past self was thinking about during those times.

* * *

Normal POV

The next morning was the same as always in the Sawada household even if Tsunayoshi came. It didn't change a bit. Tsuna made fresh looking and sweet smelling pancakes and drenched them in cold sweet maple syrup. Tsunayoshi and Giotto came in, saying their morning greetings to their little brother.

" Oh yeah. Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, I'm gonna be out from about 10 to 12, alright?" Giotto began.

" Ehh~, where are you going?" Tsunayoshi asked, acting like he doesn't know.

" A friend's house." Giotto answer, sipping some apple juice. Tsuna shot his head to Tsunayoshi's, covering their mouths they began to mouth their plan. Giotto looked at them and thought, ' They're... Exchanging secrets? Wow, they must've bonded fast.'

" Tsu-kun what do we do?" Tsuna mouthed to his twin.

" Stalk him." Tsunayoshi mouthed as a replied.

" But, but. I don't wanna see Gio-nii fucking a girl! That's gonna be so disturbing and awkward for us!"

" Fine. But, we still need to stalk him."

" Ok." Tsuna agreed with his wise brother.

" Giotto, we're gonna leave early before you. At 9:50 or something, ok?" Tsunayoshi stated.

" Why?" Giotto asked.

" Jobs!" Tsuna replied happily. Even though they were gonna stalk him, they also needed to get jobs.

" Sure, ok then. Just take care." Giotto nodded. They nodded and transported their plates to the chrome sink.

" Wait, so are we really gonna get jobs?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Yeah, I don't wanna leave Gio-nii to pay for the bills and other stuff." Tsuna stated.

" Hn, now that you mention it. That's kinda unfair if he's also paying for our education fee."

" Our?"

" Oh yeah, I'm gonna enter you school soon." Tsunayoshi nodded to himself.

" I see." Tsuna said before they made their way to their room to change.

The twins were changing when Tsuna found a scar that went across Tsunayoshi's back. Is was in a slanted slash and a bit darker than the rest of his pale back. Tsuna was very worried, how did he get such a scar?

" Tsu-kun, how did you get that scar?" Tsuna asked concerned.

" Oh that? I just fought with this guy. Don't worry, it's not that deep or serious so just relax." Tsunayoshi sighed, Tsuna nodded and resumed changing.

* * *

Giotto's POV

" Bye Gio-nii! We're leaving!" Tsuna shouted. I turned my head to them. Tsuna was wearing a light blue sweater over a red plain T-shirt. Then gray shorts that stopped at his knees showing off his nice pale legs as he wore orange flip flops. Then over to Tsunayoshi. He was wearing a black jacket that was too over sized to show his shirt beneath. Midnight blue skinny jeans and white flip flops.

" Okay, take care you two."

I waved at them, the looked at each other and waved back. I went up to my room and changed into my clothes. A navy long sleeve shirt, light green jacket, black skinny jeans, and sky blue converses that were originally white, but I spray painted them. I grabbed my secret lotion from my drawer and shoved it in my jacket pocket. Walking calmly out with keys in my palm, and fingers running through his fringe. Tongue licking upper lip and a smirk forged upon his mouth.

I walked all the way to the little park where the girl, Nami was. She was in a white blouse with navy jean shorts and leather brown boots. She dyed her hair midnight blue with blond highlights. Chap stick only, no lip gloss, no lipstick. Just plain cherry chap stick, I'm kinda glad that she wore that only. It told me that she's not that much of a whore.

" Oh! Hi Giotto!" she smiled.

" Hey Nami." I smiled back.

" Ready to go?" she asked me. So, she isn't a whore, but still. I brought my lotion and I'm gonna use it.

" Yeah, where to first?" I asked.

" Just Namimori 'warm and fuzzy' shopping district. I wanna show you this cake shop!"

" Ok then."

As we walked, we talked about our life. How I have two little brothers and she's just an only child. She worked in a gothic-lotia fashion store, and I worked in a night club. She giggled too much. Way too much. Very, annoying. But, I was to escort her and make her happy. So, just suck it up and continue.

We came to a cake store called, ' Nami-Bakery'. She said she loved that because it said her name. It was also a cafe. And I found two certain people I'd never thought I see applying for jobs. My two little brothers, Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.

" Hey, those kids look like you. Are they your little brothers?" Nami asked.

" Yeah. Don't tell them I'm here."

" Why?"

" Just don't."

" Ok."

I focused back on the twins who are my brothers. Tsunayoshi smiled bright and Tsuna blushed a lot. When Tsuna smiled back and blushed brightly, I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell? I never felt like that. Then when Tsuna pecked Tsunayoshi on the cheek as a thank you for a slice of cake. My heart instantly dropped and burned. Now what the fuck just happened? I just looked at the menu and frowned. Nami, who noticed my frown stood up and began walking to the two. What the hell! She tapped them on the shoulder and pointed over to me. They both jaw-dropped and looked at each other. Whispering furiously to each other. I stood up and pulled Nami's arm.

" Let's go." I said.

" But-"

" Let's go." I pulled her away and looked back to my worried little brothers.

"Nami, where's your house?" I asked.

" 1st street and the first house to the right. Why?"

1st street? That's really close to here. I carried her average weight body and carried her to the direction her house is. After finding the cream small-sized house, I swiftly taking her house key out of he back pocket, and passed through the gate. Twisting the key in the knob, slamming the door close I carried her to the closest sofa.

" G-Giotto! What do you think your doing?" she asked.

" I'm gonna punish you." I smirked as I took off my jacket.

" N-no, stop!" she yelled.

" It's fine, you love me anyways." I stated.

I lunged towards her and smashed my mouth with hers. She gasped and I took that as an advantage to plunge in my tongue. I hurt when she bit on my tongue.

" What did you eat? Pancakes?" she asked.

" Yes. Why?"

" The syrup, tastes bitter." she complained.

" But, I like it." she blushed, I smirk as I continued on.

Softly pecking her neck, making rose hickeys on her pale skin. Bitterness of her skin, tastes too familiar. But then again, this is the taste of most skin so I'll leave her be. For now, the bitter taste has me satisfied. But, a one night stand is a one night stand. No on has a unique taste that I'll want to chase after. So I guess, I'll be fine like this. I pulled off my shirt and began the fun.

* * *

_The bitter taste of much too sweet syrup_  
_That you choose to only take from me_  
_Skin on skin and I know what you taste like now_  
_For now it has me satisfied

* * *

_

- Three hours later (since authoress is too lazy and tired to write the sex scene) -

I was walking to my house thinking about my feelings about Tsuna. What was it? Whatever, but even though I had sex with countless people, I still don't understand love. Not even had the feeling. But, maybe, it would be good for me because I keep switching to different people. It must be suck for Tsuna and Tsunayoshi because they'll see a new person everyday. Speaking of Tsuna, he loved someone. But was sad and in pain because it was forbidden. Then, maybe. I'm just fine how I am. No, not maybe. I will be fine with out a worthless feeling like that.

* * *

_Despite it all I still don't know what love is_  
_I only guess that it could be good for me_  
_But if it's good, then why is it painful_  
_So without it, I know I'm better off

* * *

_

I came to halt at the front door when I heard giggling and chuckling. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi had come back, probably doing something fun. I hesitated as I opened the door. Then suddenly I heard this BANG noise and just instantly opened the door. And what did I find? Tsunayoshi sitting up with both elbows on the floor as a blushing Tsuna was on top of him. I was pissed. Why? I have no reason at all. But, I just became mad.

" G-Gio-nii..." Tsuna muttered.

I ignored him and went up to my room slamming the door behind me. I lied down on my bed and growled. I'm getting stressed and pissed off for no reason! Am I going mad? I think I already am. I closed my eyes even if my brows were furrowed. I heard the door open and decided to just pretend.

" Gio-nii..." it was Tsuna. He sounded so sad and guilty.

" Gio-nii, you might be sleeping but, don't be mad." he fixed my brows so that I looked peaceful. He giggled. I love how his voice was so sweet and gentle.

" Have a nice sleep... Ieyatsu-nii-chan." he kissed me softly on the cheek and left the room. For some reason, I calmed down and began to smile as I fell to slumber. Conjuring up a peaceful dream. But, peaceful is definitely the wrong word to say. Because I was unaware of having the weirdest dream ever.

_It was a cold night and clothes scattered across the floor. I was giving someone a real loving and warm kiss, that made _him _moan. It was a boy, a young boy. But, the weird thing is that the boy had beautiful caramel eyes and spikey hair. Instantly I knew that was my little brother. Tsuna. I stood up and showed him my large cock. He blushed._

_" E-eh? G-Gio-nii. You want me to-" he started but was interrupted by me who said._

_" Suck. Right now, hurry." He blushed ruby and stared right into my eyes seeing that I was dead-on serious. He then looked at my length, eyes dazed, mouth a bit watery for it, and face a bright shade of pink. He took grasp of it without hesitation and immediately licked the tip eagerly. He looked up at me._

_" It tastes like cinnamon." he stated._

_" Yup. Now keep going." I ordered._

_ My little brother being so obedient, continued to suck my organ. Softly pecking it from time to time, biting softly down as an excuse to suck the bit part making sweet hickeys, making me softly moan. Even if he was only able to go to the middle of my dick, it felt so fucking pleasurable. I looked down at him, occasionally squeezing his 'lollipop' making him seem so freaking innocent when he was clearly doing a sinful thing. He licked the tip once again and made me quietly moan. Squeezing my organ, as he softly stroked it, just made it more pleasing. _

_" T-Tsuna!"_

_I let my seed hit his throat making him flinch. He flicked his head up, making his mouth and my length separate. Tip and bottom lip connected with a curved saliva string that broke within milliseconds. Tsuna swallowed my cum roughly. Like as if he was doing it with dying will. He then looked at me so innocently and smiled like a defiled angel. That's when I realized something. He everything I needed._

My eyes opened wide and I immediately sat up. I just realized something, very very disturbing yet pleasing.

I just had a wet dream of my own little brother, Tsuna.

* * *

_Hey, this is my very own SPICE_  
_Just this once I'll let you have some_  
_Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste_  
_And doesn't it make you love it even more?

* * *

_

**A/N**_: _**Holy shi-lalala! Why do I keep on making things so rushed? Dammit all! Whatever, I was very lazy to do the sex scene cause I just came home from this one restaurant 'The Boiling Crab'. I'm kinda wondering if the G27 scene here was fine. Whatever though. Those reviewers who told me happy birthday, thank you so much. It's tomorrow but whatever. I'm gonna go to 'Hurricane Harbors'****!**** Hehe. Hope you guys liked this even though it was too rushed and stupid at parts. Sorry if there were mistakes. But if you wanna tell me how you feel about it.**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. I have always loved

**A/N: New chapter~! Yay~. Hehe, sorry if that took very long! School starts again, cause it's this thing where our teachers don't get paid and so they decided not to teach, and I was very lazy the past week. Very very lazy, like Lambo lazy. Please forgive me~! =  
**

**Answers:**

**rachel-chanx3: Yes I agree. That too was my favorite line.  
**

**luna faith90: Eto.. SPICE was created a bit back ago. Maybe, just maybe.  
**

**Chiri-tan: Yeah, I was thinking that too as I was writing this.  
**

**animebaka14: Yesh! Lemon, hehe.  
**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: Haha, you read this before doing your homework? Hehe, of course I would not let my awesome reviewers down! Oh! And how did you know the uniform Tsu-chan wears? Myuu, Tsuna-kun will be in a... Oh, I wouldn't tell though, you'll need to find out.  
**

**aimeeshii: So did I~~!  
**

**thepieh0le: Yes~, Tsu-chan and Tsuna-kun are awesome and epic as twins.  
**

**VongolaPrimo27: Oh, I'm sorry! I'll take out that, from now on Tsuna is, well, Tsuna. And HDW Tsuna is Tsunayoshi. I'll work it out somehow~~. Thank you dechu~~!  
**

**Breathless02: Nyuum, who does like OC? Well, then again, it depends on the personality. Yes. Giotto-sama's personality _is_ a playboy though, well not really. But, you know what I mean.  
**

**pHIL: Yes! Insane Giotto-sama~~! That's so fepic (fucking epic)~~! I'm sorry it took me long~.  
**

**YAOIEatingMonster****: Lol. A perv? Giotto-sama?... Maybe, haha lol.**

**Mel-chama: Haha thanks. I can't pick what I love more. Sighs, they're just too cute, the couples I mean.  
**

**Hai, hajimeru, dechu~~!**

* * *

Recap:

_" T-Tsuna!"_

_I let my seed hit his throat making him flinch. He flicked his head up, making his mouth and my length separate. Tip and bottom lip connected with a curved saliva string that broke within milliseconds. Tsuna swallowed my cum roughly. Like as if he was doing it with dying will. He then looked at me so innocently and smiled like a defiled angel. That's when I realized something. He everything I needed._

My eyes opened wide and I immediately sat up. I just realized something, very very disturbing yet pleasing.

I just had a wet dream of my own little brother, Tsuna.

* * *

Giotto's POV

" WHAT! THE! FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I scram so loud that I'm sure I woke up the neighbors.

" Gio-nii? What's wrong?" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi both came panting to my room. I stared at Tsuna, but then looked away immediately. I can't look at him straight in the eyes anymore! It's wrong! So, so wrong!

" It's nothing, don't worry." I sighed, but lowered my head. I saw Tsuna nod and leave but Tsunayoshi stared at me for a while before taking his leave.

I lied down on my bed, resting my head on the pillow. I must be insane. Totally insane. Why in the fucking world did I have a wet dream of my little brother? I must be paranoid and completely mad to be dreaming about my little brother giving me a very very pleasing blow job. But, he looked so cute and adorable. Doing his utmost best to pleasure me. Then when he swallowed my-. No no no! Stop thinking like a dirty old man! But, he looked so fucking dainty and he was doing something so, so unholy! He was also... Eager to please me! He was clearly horny but completely innocent-looking! That's so UUURRRGGGHHH!

Fuck! A migraine! Damn damn damn! What is wrong with me? I know I'm bi but, I shouldn't be dreaming about having a sexual time about my little brother! What the fuck is wrong with me? Fuck, I am so confused! Maybe after taking a quick bath, I'll be able to think clearly.

I stood up and went right to my bathroom. The familiar musky autumn smell flowed through the room. I impatiently stripped out of my clothes and went straight for tub. Filling it with lukewarm water until the top. I promptly stepped into the tub and lied down, making extra tap water trickled down the sides onto the black and white checkered tiles. And I decided that I'll clean that up later.

Looking up to the cream ceiling, I lowered my gaze to the soft yellowish-orange plaster walls. Then to the shower, after that, the mirror. It hasn't fogged yet, it was still clear and undimmed. Focusing back to my bath, I dove my head into the water letting my hair become wet and become a more dirty blond color. Letting my eyes close and holding my breath, I began to just think about my life.

But then, Tsuna appeared into my thoughts. It was the dream again. His small skinny fingers grasping firmly yet softly onto my length. Indulging it, making small hickeys and biting softly on the tender skin. His tongue wrapping around the tip, making it warm and wet. I opened my eyes and let all the air out of my nose making bubbles. Rising up, splashing water that was scattering the tiles and my clothes, I slapped myself.

' _Stop it! You are not going for your little brother! In fact, you don't even know about what you truly feel about him! **But, I do. I love him.** But not as a lover! **But, then what was that dream?** No, stop it you ero pervert! **I can't help it, it's your dream. Plus, if your calling me a pervert, you're just calling yourself a perv.**_' I was having an inner battle with my ero-self, deciding if I do love Tsuna more than a brother or not. Then it came down to this.

' _**Fine, fine. You could say that you don't love him more than a little brother.** Because I don't! **Listen to me first. Say that you don't love him more than that, but just try to figure out your feelings for him first before concluding.** I guess, that'll be good for me._' And that was that. I have to find out if I really do love him more than a brother.

I stood up and covered my lower waistline with a towel, ruffling my hair in another. Stepping out of the bathroom, I saw someone I wasn't supposed to see. Tsuna, on my bed, holding onto one of my pillows. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. I sat on the side of the bed and gently caressed his bangs. That pure innocent look was on his face. I lowered down to kiss him on the forehead when he suddenly opened his amber eyes, that's when it hit me. That wasn't Tsuna, it was Tsunayoshi.

He ambitiously wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down.

" Yo, Gio-nii~~. What, aren't 'cha gonna kiss me~?" he asked teasingly pulling me further down.

" N-no!" I stood up and held the towel on my waistline, I was blushing. I am so embarrassed, sure girls have done that to me. But I was embarrassed because I mistaken Tsuna for Tsunayoshi. I glared at the grinning Tsunayoshi and wondered, ' Why the hell are you smiling?'

" Tsu-kun! I got the picture~~!"

Tsuna came out of my closet with a camera in hand and smiling proudly. Picture? I swiped the camera from his hands and looked at all the pictures. Sure enough, there was a picture of me blushing mad, gripping on the towel, shouting angrily at Tsunayoshi. The said twin swiped it from my hand and observed it before laughing, the blushing Tsuna joined in. They were howling like hyenas when I was already at my limit.

I'm getting too stressed. I had a wet dream of Tsuna. Had to figure out if I love him more than a sibling. I'm going paranoid and insanity had already consumed me. Then this, the picture of me, who looked like a complete maniac. But what made me mostly mad was that Tsuna was always blushing near Tsunayoshi. That maybe normal, but I snapped at them. At Tsuna. I pulled Tsuna to our parent's last room where I locked the door. Slamming his petite body on the wall, I could hear him wince.

" How can you do that?" I asked.

" W-what?" he asked.

" Taking that stupid picture of me!"

" What's so bad about it?" his eyes began to water.

" It's bad because it's already enough that I'm stressed." I hissed.

" S-sumimasen, Gio-nii. Tsu-kun and I didn't know." he apologized, little tears forming out of his eyes. Tsu-kun, he was referring to Tsunayoshi. But, Tsu-kun is him.

" Don't call him 'Tsu-kun' either." I ordered.

" W-why not?" he asked.

" Because you're Tsu-kun, not him. Mom gave you that name first, so that means it's yours." I stated, squeezing his arms more.

" I-itai! Y-yamete! Gio-nii! It hurts!" he pleaded.

" Will you call him Tsunayoshi?" I asked.

" Yes! Yes! Tsunayoshi-kun, not Tsu-kun, because I'm Tsu-kun! P-please let go! It hurts!"

I let go, letting him sob on the floor. Satisfied for now. I opened the door an found the other twin outside with a worried face. I strode pass by him, pissed. He came to comfort our crying little brother. I slammed my room door and punched the wall, I swear I can hear my knuckles cracking.

" What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself.

' **It's called in denial... **' the ero-yet-smart-me thought silently.

' Oh shut up.' I told him.

But, maybe I am in denial. I just made my little brother cry for no reason at all. He probably won't even forgive me. I did something so mean to him, for what? Taking a stolen shot of me and just calling Tsunayoshi, 'Tsu-kun'. My sanity is long gone. Maybe it always had. I just wanted to die, right then. Right there.

" I'm so sorry Tsuna." I mumbled.

" You know. If you wanna say sorry to him, say it in person." a monotone yet angry voice came behind the door. I opened the door and found glaring amber eyes. Then, as I looked down I found a sleeping Tsuna holding onto Tsunayoshi tightly as the older twin carried him bridle-style.

" Tsunayoshi." I started.

" Don't. Listen, just cause Tsuna calls me Tsu-kun doesn't mean that it should make you mad."

" You called him Tsuna." I stated.

" Yes, he told me to. He thought if we gave each other those nicknames, you'll get mad. And he's scared of you now, just letting you know." I twitched, he said it all with a smug look. I wanted to punch him badly if it wasn't for Tsuna being there.

" Mmm, oh and if you don't know why you were angry. It's called jealousy, look it up. Well, work is gonna start soon, Tsuna and I will be leaving now. Bye." he started walking away with Tsuna.

" Wait." I ordered.

" What?" he asked.

" Let me go with you both." Tsunayoshi blinked then started chuckling.

" You can come... That is, if you have enough courage to even look at Tsuna now." he continued walking away, leaving the angered me in solitary.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

_The warm breath lingered on my skin. It was comforting, very soothing. I rose an arm up, eyes closed and gentle. The gentle air rose up to my neck, making me get goosebumps. A hand touched mine and intertwined the fingers. I could hear myself giggle as the one beside me chuckle. Such a mature gentle voice, his lips pressed to my forehead, there's only one person who does that. Gio-nii._

_" Gio-nii..." _

_" Hnn?"_

_" I ... you." I couldn't hear what I was saying._

_" Hehe, me too Tsuna." I can guess I said ' I love you', and it's true. Even now. _

_" As a brother of course." he added quickly.  
_

_As I heard that, I couldn't help but feel sad as he said that. Why did he have to say that? It made me feel so sad and jealous. But, jealous of what?_

" Tsuna... Tsuna... Wake up, Tsuna."

" Gio-nii?" I asked in a very soft voice.

"... Nope, it's Tsunayoshi."

" Tsunayoshi-kun...?" I looked up and saw warming amber eyes that stared back at me.

" Yeah, c'mon now. Karin will get pissed if we show up late for our first day of work." Tsunayoshi-kun smiled and extended an arm. I shyly took his offer for help and stood up, brushing away invisible dust.

The walk to our work was pretty quiet save for the murmurs and gossips of the crowds around us. Then there we found ourselves in front of the bakery slash cafe. It wasn't open yet but it's very popular. And there we found our tomboy-ish assistant manager behind the counter counting a wad of cash. The other workers were just chatting. As soon as she heard the bell ring, she stopped and looked up at us.

" Where were you two?" she asked, demanding an answer. As she asked our new co-workers plugged their ears.

" Sorry... Family fight, I guess. Are you mad?" Tsunayoshi-kun answered. Karin looked surprised then calmed down, a small sad smile appeared.

" No, I'm not mad. I understand problems, I deal with them everyday." she sighed and smiled brightly again.

" Ok your shifts already started, the bakery will be open soon. So just change into your uniforms and relax for now." she stated. We both nodded and went behind the counter to the lockers.

" Oh, Tsuna..." Karin started.

" Yes Karin?"

" Here." She gave me a bag filled with an A-cup bra, bra pads that fit perfectly into the bra and a curling iron. I blushed and looked up at her.

" W-w-w-w-why are you giving me this?" I asked.

" You forgot? Your a waitress, not a waiter, remember?" she had a smug look on her face. I blinked and focused on yesterday's events.

~Flashback~

_" Excuse me, we're here to apply for jobs!" I smiled happily. The navy haired girl looked at us and smiled._

_" Alright! Here fill out the forms and I should tell you this first."_

_" What?" Tsunayoshi-kun and I asked._

_" There are two positions left. However, one of them is a waitress, are you fine with that?" I was about to say 'No' when Tsunayoshi immediately said._

_" Yes, we need these jobs." I was about to protest but then._

_" Alrighty then! Just fill out these forms and I'll get you guys a slice of cake~!"_

~End~

I sweat dropped, I _am _a waitress...

" Noooo! Yadaaa! Yada, yada, YADA!" I shouted to the top of my lungs.

" Fufufu, but I think that you _have _to Tsuna-chan~. In fact we all think so." I whipped my head to a smirking Tsunayoshi-kun and gave up. All against one, I guess.

" F-fine, I'll wear it... How do you put on bras?" I asked.

" Just tell Tsunayoshi to help you. Now go, the bakery is gonna open soon." she pushed us to the boys' locker room and gave us the combos and lockers before she walked away.

As we walked in and found our lockers and began taking off our clothes.

" Emm, so... How do you put this thing on?" I asked shyly.

" Like this..."

He clipped on the last hooks together and started putting on his uniform as I did too. I stopped for a while and found myself staring at my older twin. He looked like a real waiter. With the tie, the collared shirt, and the slacks. Even his shoes, the were leather too. It all fitted his mature personality, it was. I guess, kinda hot. I mentally slapped myself, why would I think that my own twin is hot? Am I like narcissistic or something? Uuuh, but... Tsunayoshi-kun looks really manly and mature. Unlike me, who is wearing a very frilly dress. Dammit all...

* * *

Giotto's POV

It's been two hours now, and all I've been doing is staring at the picture of all of us together. The memories of Tsuna came back to me. His sweet innocent smile, feminine voice, girlie appearance, it made him who he was, and is. Tears, sorrow, guilt, anger, and pain doesn't suit him, and yet he still goes through it. Why? Closing my eyes, a very distant memory when I was 11 came to mind.

_One day from school, I came home and found that no one was there. however, I heard giggling from upstairs. That sweet dainty giggles only came from Tsuna, my little lovely brother. And as always, I came up to my room to find him smiling happily looking down at his stubby fingers. I looked down at them and found flower rings on it._

_" Oh? What're those, and who gave them to you?" I asked._

_" Ah! Rings! and everybody did! As a proof of our friendships!" he smiled._

_" Everyone as in?"_

_" Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Chrome-chan, Mukuro-kun and Hibari-san!" he smiled brightly._

_" Ok, well you should just throw them away. They'll get all dry and just wither." I stated huffing a sigh._

_" N-no! We all made them together to prove to each other we're friends!" _

_" Well, either way, you are gonna throw it away." I stated._

_" No I won't!"_

_" I bet you, you will." _

_" Uuuuhhh..." tears began swelling up in his big eyes. He knew that he would throw them away some day._

_" Let me throw them away then." I said grabbing his hands. He sobbed as I took each one of them off his fingers and throw them into the trash can._

_" G-Gio-nii daikirai!" he shouted as he ran away from me._

_He knew I was always right, and he hated that. That I'd point out the obvious every time something happened. I also hated that, but it just always happened. But, I mostly hated it because Tsuna would usually cry. I didn't like seeing him cry, and I still don't. _

_" I have to make up with him again." _

_I walked to Tsuna's bed room door and knocked on the wood gently._

_" Tsuna, open the door."_

_" YADA! Daikirai Gio-nii. Dai! Ki! Rai!" I sighed and tippy toed to get the key that opens every door in this house. I heard the door click and opened it. There I found my crouching little brother in his "emo corner". _

_" Tsuna." I started._

_" Get away from me..." he hissed. I sighed and walked towards him. I crouched down to face his cute features._

_" Tsuna, I'm here~." I said teasingly._

_" Gio-nii hontonii baka." he sobbed._

_" Hai hai. I'm an idiot, I know. I'm an idiot for making you cry right?" I smiled. He nodded. I placed my palmed on his frame. He closed his eyes gently and let me kiss him on the forehead. Then to his cheek then, his peach lips. Though it was just a peck. It was the usual thing ever since our first fight. We've gotten to this kind of brotherly love. It's not incest cause it's just a peck. Besides he likes someone else._

I opened my eyes and smiled. I know that's the perfect way to make up with him. Quickly I put on some outside clothes and run from the house with keys in pocket. I entered that bakery store/cafe. When I entered a sweet cinnamon scent went through my nose and the chill of the air conditioner rushed through my body.

There were countless people there, mostly couples. Eating or feeding each other cake. There were many waiters and waitress running back and forth holding a silver pan. Out of my eye I saw brown spikes. But his was more spikier so it could only be...

" Tsunayoshi." I said.

" Hnn? Oh, you _did_ build enough courage to see him." Tsunayoshi priggishly smirked.

" Yes, now where is he?" He chuckled.

" You mean she."

" What?"

" Nothing, don't worry. If you really love Tsuna you'll find him easily." he walked away as some blue-haired girl shouted at him to get back to work.

I sighed and just sat down at an unused table. I put on the hood of the jacket I was wearing. And put on my earphones on, listening to my play list. Currently playing 'Punky Heart' by LM.C. A blurred black sneaker was into my vision. I looked up and found myself lovestruck.

The young miss was wearing black and white striped stockings with the sneakers. Her dress was different from the others. It was orange and had a white heart-shaped apron. Her chest seemed small for her age, probably around 16 or 17, possibly an A-cup. Her hands were soft-looking and slender, well she is slender herself actually. A collar with a cat bell attached was worn too, making jingle noises every time she moved. I looked up to her face. Her hair was short, only up to her mid-neck, and cutely swirled into chocolate buoyant curls. There were three frothy spikes on her hair above the curls. Natural rose cheeks and pink lip gloss on her lips. Her eyes were wide and seemed bigger than it already was. It was a dazzling shade of aureate. I honestly think she is the first breath-taking woman I've ever seen. I even feel like, I'm in love. This sensation was just new and warm.

" G-Gio-nii..." she spoke.

A sweet and soprano voice. A nostalgic and apprise voice actually. I finally look at the name tag which named ' Tsuna'. And found out it was my brother. My dainty brother whom I love more than a brother. An dewy incest love. That's when it hit me. Probably our first kiss affected me. But we were so used to those kisses that I did not realize I love Tsuna. That's why I never found the person. Because, that special person has always been with me. My ero-self is proud of me for finding out who I really love. I love Tsuna. No, that is not the correct words. The words are actually...

I have always love Tsuna.

* * *

**Yada-Don't wanna.**

**Hontonii-Really.**

**Daikirai-I hate you.**

**A/N: Is it cheesy and rushed? Well I really don't care, I love it! Aw, Giotto-sama, have you finally found out your feelings? Now how is Tsuna gonna find out what he feels? I know, but then again I am the author. I'm having a hard time putting everyone in the story. Like Fuuta and Basil! And Sho-chan, Spanner, etc.! Ideas would be nice guys. When I watched the latest episode I was totally fangirl-ing! At the end of the episode, Giotto-sama came in front of Tsuna~~~! I was personally thinking, ' KKKYYYYAAAA~~~~! G27 moment~~~!' Can't wait to see Giotto-sama say, " Go get that Mare boy". His face and Tsuna's will be so close! ****Such a fujoshi~. ****Hehe~~!  
**

**!Review Please!**

** l**

**V  
**


	8. I love you

**A/N: Gomenesai~~! Very very long wait.**

**Answers:**

**Mel-chama: Yesh~~! Thank you!**

**FalteredGAIT: Thank you~~!  
**

**animebaka14: Longer? Emm, I'll try~!  
**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: Yes, love rival~~! Hehe, ero-Giotto took over! I understand your fujoshi problem. In school, I have an otaku friend and all we talk about is Reborn! and lots of yaoi. Hehe, can't really imagine him either, but whatever. Jyesh~~, ero-Giotto is very fepic~! *GASP* You think I'm an awesome author? Thank you~~! * Noms on endless piles of cookies*  
**

**Breathless02: Arigatou~~!  
**

**pHIL: Hehe, we're such sadists! Fun chaos~, yesh~!  
**

**VongolaPrimo27: Hehe, Tsuna-kun will tease Giotto-sama even more~~!  
**

**purebloodqueen99: Thank you very much!  
**

**sakuramiyuki0: UPDATE!  
**

**TsukikoIchihara: Yes~~!**

**thepieh0le: Hehe, yaoi in the real non-yaoi anime~. That is awesome, and thank you ne~.**

**orangesky3: Hehe, thank you~! Well, shouldn't I be the perv if I have to imagine it out and type it? Lol.  
**

**~Hajimeru Dechu~**

**

* * *

**

Giotto's POV

The most prettiest lady I've ever met, happened to be my little brother. My ototou I tell you! It was was so weird! I felt like a real pervert, even more than my ero-self! May I please kill myself? Yes? Pshyeah right! I found out who I love! And it's my own little brother! That makes it even more tempting that it is! Sure I know that my ototou is cute and all that, but now when I found out I love him, he became... What's that word? Right it was, beautiful.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I saw that look on Giotto's face. Maybe, I shouldn't have told him at all. Tsuna, he looked so appalled. My heart throbs and I know why. I should know why. It's because, I knew ever since I was 5 in Italy. When dad showed me that picture of my smiling and flushed twin, I felt an urge to protect him, even if I was far away. Then when I the word spread to uncle about mom and dad's death I also heard something. Tsuna was also in that car crash. That's when I packed my things and use all that money I rose on my own, to go to Japan. I placed my fingers on the scar on my back. Looking back at Tsuna, I felt guilty. Because the way I really got this scar was like this...

~ Flashback ~

_The wind was still and the moon shone brightly. I knew that this was the day I would leave Italy. This damned place where I am apart from my family. Especially _him_. Putting on my hat I carried my duffel bag on my right arm as I dragged my suitcase. Swiftly escaping without noise, I silently bid farewell to uncle. Though I always hated that bastard, he was still family and family was always together. So, I walked away hoping that, that was the last farewell. But no, it wasn't. Cruel fate just had to make my uncle come home drunk._

_I was walking on the bridge when I saw him, he was dizzy from being drunk. He looked at me and saw my bags and luggage. _

_" Where are _you_ going Tsunayoshi?" he asked, slurred. Taking a firm grasp on my items, I replied back, hoping that my voice didn't tremble._

_" I'm going to live in Namimori Japan, where my family is." He snickered._

_" Your only family there are those two stupid brothers you have! So just stay here, with me."_

_" Shut up! My brothers are _not _stupid! Do you know how much I hated you ever since _that_ incident! You made me feel so disgusted with my body! In fact, they're not stupid, because you're the one who is! No, you're a moron who is always drunk and always..." I didn't want to say it, it was disgusting._

_" Always what?"_

_" You know what I'm saying! Just let me leave!"_

_" No, your mine. I won't let you go." _

_He rushed towards me, a pocket knife in hand from his back pocket. I dropped my belongings and rushed towards him too. If he wasn't going to let me live with my brothers, then I'd just have to defeat him. I swiftly dodged the knife and tried to upper-cut him. He dodged and sliced my jacket, making a slash run through the cloth. I back flipped and managed to kick him on the back of the head, making him crash face first into the stone bridge. I huffed and puffed, he was defeated. I walked back to my luggage and continued to walk down the bridge, but that's when I heard husky breaths from uncle. He wouldn't just give up._

_" Tsunayoshi, please.. Please stay with me.."_

_" No uncle, I'm going to Namimori." I didn't turn to meet his face. My state was firm, I was going to Japan to live with my brothers._

_" Then, if I can't have you. Nobody will." _

_He charged at me like a bull, like I was a matador holding red. The knife still in his grasp he sliced deeply into my clothes, slashing a deep ragged scar across my pale back. It hurt, a lot. But not being with my brothers even hurt more. I took that chance to steal the knife and once again dropping my belongings, I charged. But this time, my charge is different. It wasn't out of anger or revenge. It was a calm charge, like something flickered in my amber eyes and even my soul. To be with Giotto and Tsuna, I had to stay calm as I feel as I should protect them. _Him_. I swiftly stuck the knife into his throat and he fell on the edge of the bridge. Blood spurting out of his neck, he was screaming like a bloody massacre. I looked at him, dying, wailing in pain, drowning in his own fucking blood. He deserved this, but. I looked down at my bloody stained hands and curse. I am a murderer, a dewy criminal, a **sinner**. _

_I walked to my corpse of an uncle and pushed his body into the river. Where his death would be covered in the pure water that also washed away my bloody hands and back. Even though I was physically clean, my purity was forever to be stained. I didn't go to the airport that day, because I went to the church, begging for forgiveness and silently saying sorry, repeating them like it was a chant. I actually fell asleep in the church, a nun placed a blanket on me and even treated my scar on my back. I went to the airport _that_ day, feeling actually cleansed from my sins. Because I heard a warming voice that said gently into my ear._

_" You are forgiven."_

~ Flashback end ~

Yeah, I'm the one killed my uncle. But I really went to Japan, right here in this town. Because I wanted to protect the twin that I have always loved,

Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Why is Gio-nii here? Why is he here? Isn't he mad at us?What if, he just wanted to eat cake?... Would I be really stupid enough to think that? My intuition is telling my that he's here to apologize, and I think that's what it is. He wants to be forgiven. Yeah, I'm positive of that, but I'll try to keep an act.

" Gio-nii... Eto, may I take your order?" I asked politely, smiling sweetly.

He looked confused at first but then looked at the menu. As his eyes were scanning the paper, I scanned through a crowd of people. I wanted to see Tsunayoshi-kun right now. And I found him, his eyes were narrowed as they looked at me, those amber eyes are filled with unknown guilt. His hand was a fist as he grasp the clothing where his heart was. His eyes widened as soon as he realized I was looking at him, he turned away, facing a worried Karin. My heart squeezed, why was he so sad? It was painful to see him like that.

" Tsuna, I'll have melon cake." I turned back to Gio-nii and took the menu. I nodded and ran straight to where Tsunayoshi-kun was.

" Karin, melon cake onegai." I told our assistant manager.

" Okidoki~!" she walked away and I faced Tsunayoshi-kun.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"... Tsuna, what would you say if I said, ' I love you'?" he asked, guilty eyes once more, yet his question was straight.

" I would say I love you back, why do you ask?" he looked at me with pained eyes, that affected me.

" Nothing, forget I even asked." he walked away from the pondering me.

" Here Tsuna." Karin came back with a slice of yellowish cake.

" Ah, thanks Karin."

" No prob. But, can you come back here when you give that cake to the customer?"

" Okay." I walked back to Gio-nii and handed him the slice of cake. He smiled ironically in a flirting way and said in a relaxed tone.

" Thanks Tsuna." I blushed, why would he smile like that at me? It wasn't the kind he would give! Maybe, just maybe, he's messing with me! Yeah, that's gotta be it! I nodded and walked away to my assistant manager.

" So, what's up Karin?" I asked the bluenette.

" Well, Tsuna how do you feel about Tsunayoshi?" she asked with a straight face.

" What?"

" Do you love him?"

" Of course I do!"

" But as a brother and role model right?" I don't exactly know what she's getting to.

" Yeah, the same with Gio-nii. Why, what's wrong?"

"... I don't really think I should tell you."

" What? Just tell me."

" No, I can't. Not just yet."

" Why not?"

" Your whole life would change if I told you now."

" What?"

" Nandemo nai..."

" Wait, you know something I don't, don't you?" She looked at her shoes and bit her lower lip.

" Well, to be honest, I really do. You see, I'm the kind of person who can just see through someone and know, well like who they're interested in."

" Ok so? How is that related to me?"

" Tsuna, I think and know that you'll find out soon, kay." she smiled sweetly and I just stared at her. It wasn't a question, it was a pure statement. But, a really nice one. She's right, I'll have to keep going on with this future I've chosen and watch events pass by me. I smiled and nodded like a puppy. Though, I still ponder, what is she trying to say about Tsunayoshi-kun? And myself?

The day was actually pretty long. Gio-nii just stayed in one part of the cafe, waiting patiently for Tsunayoshi and me. He's actually asleep now, women watching him, breathe in and out peacefully. I pondered, what is he dreaming of? I just shrugged it off before going back to work.

* * *

Giotto's POV/DREAM

_Chilly gusts of autumn wind rushed passed by my body. Goosebumps rose from my exposed arms and I sneezed. Looking up to the gray sky, white transparent puffs huffed out of my mouth. _

_" Giotto?" I can recognize this voice, it is..._

_" Tsunayoshi." The said boy walked up to me and stared right into my eyes._

_His amber eyes glistened and traveled down to the floor._

_" Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked me._

_" What is it?"_

_" Do you... By any chance, love Tsuna."_

_I paused, why would he ask me that? Is it possible that Tsuna likes me? Or is it possible that Tsunayoshi like Tsuna?_

_" May I ask, why are you asking me this?" I asked curiously.  
_

_" I'm asking because I've loved Tsuna ever since I laid my eyes on him." Wait, what? So, Tsunayoshi _does _like __Tsuna._

_" So... You love Tsuna... Too." I muttered softly._

_" Yes, I have. A very long time now. In fact, he's the very reason I'm still alive, I'm still here, I can still smile. He's my light, inspiration, and love. My everything, to keep me alive. His smile is my water, and his sweet words are my food. That's how much I love him. But, what about you? Can you please prove to me that you really love him?" I don't really know how to compete with that. His words, are sincere and thoughtful. His real emotions for Tsuna, were never hidden. I saw them sparkle and flicker in his amber eyes._

_" I..." I started my speech._

_" You?" he asked.  
_

_" I love Tsuna. I don't care if that makes me an incest. I don't care if that completely turns me gay. If it's Tsuna, I'll be gay then. I don't give a single fuck what our society in life says about homosexuality, incest, and those kind of stuff! He's, the one to keep me smiling, happy, really loved, and wanted. He, wants me to be with him, he wants me to stay with him, he wants me to remember him, and always love him. He doesn't have to tell me those things, I already know them by heart. He's not just your everything, he's mine too. He's our ototou, our little brother, our sibling. I love the way he smiles brightly and makes my heart melt. I love how his hair is so soft and poofy. I love how his eyes gleam and sparkle, especially when he cries and smiles. How he blushes for every single thing, it's adorable. I love him, I love him so much I could die, but I won't. Because I won't know if he loves me back. Tsuna, I remember, how he told me, he loved someone. A male. But, he didn't say who. Though now, I don't care who that person can be! I'm gonna be the one Tsuna loves! And I swear it!"_

_ Tsunayoshi's amber eyes widened and closed half-way , he nodded and chuckled. I covered my mouth, those words. Just came out of no where. But, I feel relieved, like I was reborn. A new me._

_" Hey Giotto." _

_" Yeah?"_

_" Let's... Find out who Tsuna loves more."_

_" Me or you?" I asked. He nodded. We both smirked and shouted ambitiously in unison._

_" I'm gonna be Tsuna's lover!"_

_Our eyes twinkled, and we both smiled. His amber eyes shone and he looked at the sky. Gray clouds have disappeared and the sky regained it's light-blue form. I looked up to, smiling, I thought to myself._

_' This ototou is pretty interesting. But, I'll make Tsuna mine!'_

_Ahh~, our little ototou, who do you love?_

_

* * *

_ Tsuna's POV

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. How can_ both _of my brother's just sleep there? It was already closing time and they fell asleep 2 hours ago!

" Tch, why are they still sleeping! Grr, I am so totally kill them later." I grumbled as I changed back into my normal clothes.

" Tsuna~, are you done yet? Do you want me to drop you off or not?" Karin inquired from outside.

" H-hai! Chotto mate Karin!" I quickly put on his hood to hide my embarrassingly cute hair curls. Closing my locker and opening the door I found his assistant manager waiting unusually patiently for me.

" Ne, Karin, what about Tsunayoshi-kun?" I pondered.

" What _about_ Tsunayoshi-kun?" she asked.

" His uniform, is he allowed to bring his uniform home?"

" What? Of course not! Change him, change him now!" she demanded.

Sweat dropping, I nodded. I found my twin on a sack of flour, still sleeping. Muu, doshiyo? Ah! Soka! With my weak fragile little arms, I huffed and tried to carry him to the locker room again. Since I know his locker combo, I opened the tall golden-yellow locker and grabbed his clothes. I now pouted, how am I supposed to strip my twin? Eto, well... I just took a quick peek at his face but then ended up with me staring right at him. He looked so calm, like nothing in the world can ruin that. No smile, no frown, just calm. I, liked this side of him. It's rare. His eyelashes are pretty and long, like mine. Ah, he's blushing. Hnn, I wonder who's he dreaming about. I placed my palm on his frame and kissed his cheek.

" Daisuke, Tsunayoshi-nii. Gio-nii too." I whispered.

I really do love them, but what's that feeling I get when I'm with both of them? I shook my head and decided to just undress and redress my twin. I popped each button off, one by one. I undid his tie and loosened it from his collarbone. I was going to slip them both off but then. Flame eyes opened and stared into my caramel pupils. He licked his lips and smacked them together. He looked flustered and acted as if he was drunk. I blushed mad. I could feel rose-bushes fill my cheeks as my eyes widened. He stood up and I ironically automatically did too. Now here we are.

Partly stripped Tsunayoshi, and the scarlet-faced me. He walked towards me and I backed up. Out of nowhere I swear I saw a seductive glint in his eyes. Oh my god, it's like animal channel! I'm the fucking cute and innocent prey when he's the mature bad-ass predator! He charged at me, like he literally ran towards me.

He pinned me down, yeah, he pinned me down. He took off my hood revealing my buoyant curls and pink ears. Once more, his eyes shimmered and a seductive smirk came upon his face. I just blushed, I've never seen _this_ side of Tsunayoshi. He was always just mature yet childish in a way, monotone too. But _this_! _This _is very scary, it frightened me, but yet somehow this side of him is... Hot. Yea, I said hot! And it really was.

" Nee~, Tsuna-chan. Omae no suki na hito wa ore~~?" he asked teasingly. I flushed crimson, he heard that? I meant brotherly love or watcha-ma-call-it. Not real love! Maybe, he's just messing with me! Yeah, just messing with me!

" H-hai, daisuke Tsunayoshi-kun and Gio-nii."

" Ehh, hontonii? Then... Posso baciarti?" he asked. I didn't understand what he was saying. Was it in Italian? I didn't understand, so I just nodded. He smiled or smirked, I couldn't tell because what he is doing now, is very awkward. He's closing the space between our lips. I squeezed my eyes together. Is this still a joke? I don't know, I just wish that it's not. I wanted my first kiss to be loving and warm. Not imitated and definitely chaste. No matter who kisses me, I just hope. It was really for love.

I was prepared now. I was willing to give Tsunayoshi-kun, my very own twin, my first kiss. In this situation, I know that I can't escape. I just wish if he's doing this really, it's not a joke. It's not just an imitation. It's not fake, a sham, phony, bogus. A holy chaste virtuous loving kiss. Nothing but a kiss filled with love. Not a tongue frenzy, just a warm soothing kiss. Ahh, please let it be so then.

Then it had to be this time. The door opened and footsteps stopped right where they even started.

" Tsuna, Tsunayoshi... W-what are you doing?" a male's voice.

Gio-nii's mature lovely voice. My eyes snapped back open to reality and Tsunayoshi stopped and stared at him. Tsunayoshi's face was a bit mad, like iit was because the kiss hadn't even started. But once I saw Gio-nii's face. My heart broke. He looked so betrayed, his eyes were even a bit shiny because of tears he's holding back. Green skipped though his watery eyes, it can't be. He's... Jealous? He twirled on his heel and let his back face us.

" Sorry for interrupting your time with your beloved..." he whispered something, and he just walked away.

Now tears filled my eyes and Tsunayoshi just got off of me and hesitated to comfort me. I, myself, don't know if I needed comforting. Because I know Gio-nii needed comforting. I wanted to run to him, give him a big hug, let our tears flow together. Hearts beating against each other. But instead I just stayed here, crying. And it hurt me once he said the other part. Crying because his words were true and mutters repeated in my head. A record player, broken and can only repeat those gentle, sad, and painful words. After those first words were honest, pained, sincere words from the heart. The only thing that was stuck in my head. Those words, those three words. They were...

" I love you..."

* * *

~RANDOM OMAKE~

Chrome was just tired of it. Kyoko and Haru just made her watch the Twilight  
movie saga.

And right now, the two are fighting because of TEAM EDWARD which Haru likes. And TEAM JACOB which Kyoko likes.

It was so annoying for the two to have a fit because of the boys and one day they asked Chrome.

" Chrome-chan! Which team do you go for?"

Now do you think Chrome gave the slightest shit to who she liked more? Nu-uh. She smiled sweetly and replied.

" I'm on TEAM TRUCK THAT ALMOST HIT BELLA."

* * *

**-ototou-little brother**

**-onegai-please**

**-Nandemo nai-Nevermind or Nothing really**

**-Chotto mate-Wait or Wait please**

**-Hai-Yes**

**-Ne-Hey**

**-doshiyo-What do/should I do?**

**-Soka-I see or I know**

**-Eto-um**

**-Daisuke-I love you**

**-****Omae no suki na hito wa ore****-Do you love me? or You love me?**

**-Posso baciarti-Can I kiss you?-note this is Italian**

**EDIT: Thanks to those people who found mistakes! Hehe, sorry didn't feel like proofreading!  
**

**A/N:... And the random omakes are back~! My friend told me this one plus the Japanese words. I despise Twilight save for TEAM JACOB. Hey, it's not my fault Taylor Lautner is freaking smexy with those abs. But I really am on TEAM TRUCK THAT ALMOST HIT BELLA. Shishishi~, anyways back to the story. Giotto _finally_ tells/whispers 'I love you'. Lots of Japanese words too. Yeah yeah, it's rushed, who gives a fuck? Anyways again, the series has been stopped! No, I don't really think that it's ending yet. I mean, I read the manga. And people say that it's just for a year cause the manga chapters and the anime episodes are kinda too close. So yeah, it'll be back in a year hopefully. I actually cried at the ending, it was so touching and Tsuna-chan looked so fucking cute. Can't wait for it to air again. I think I'm in depression, oh well. I just hope people will still read Reborn fanfics. **

**~Review please~**

**l**

**V  
**


	9. The kiss

**A/N: People! I am so sorry that I didn't update! But you see, I have a good reason. It's Xanxan's birthday! Hehe, I got the Xanxan from Butterfly Illusion's fic, Tsu-kun's Diary/Diary Adventure. I hope she doesn't mind. But I also had another reason, my friend, kuromi69neko, had her birthday on the 6th. Honoka, if you're reading this... Go and write a fanfic already. A BETTER ONE. Urg, I'm sorry for babbling stupid stuffsh, hehe stuffsh.**

**Answers:**

**TsukikoIchihara**: **Yes, yes indeed.**

**Myu Kuran: Yeah, I really agree.**

**animebaka14: Update!**

**pHIL: Wahh~, arigato ne~.**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: I really agree with the cute uke and two semes( incredibly hot semes too) on fighting over a cute fluffy bunny uke. Yesh, Giotto confessed, Tsunayoshi-kun almost kissed our little uke. Hnn, a way to make them both happy? Well, that's not really what I'm planning, but you'll see soon. Yesh, Tsunayoshi-kun's sad life with that bastard. Urg, I shall soon reveal the even worst past of Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sooo sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. That omake is my fave, I love that Team. It's hardly known though, there's a group on facebook lol.*gets shot in the mouth and eats massive amount of candy*Gwwaa ttee~! (Jya nee~!)  
**

**FalteredGAIT: *bows head* Arigato for the correct spelling! I didn't have time to proofread, well I did but I was lazy hehe. I'm sorry for being such a lazy person, but when I took that seven deadly sins quiz I got Belphegor or Sloth. Shishishi, kedo gomen and arigato~~.  
**

**Breathless02: Me too. I can't even decide who should get Tsuna-chan's first kiss! Tsunayoshi-kun or Giotto-sama? Urg. They are too kawaii(the couples).**

**thepieh0le: Urg, now all we rely on is the manga, uuuurrrggg. I became so depressed. But, not depressed enough to write this though~!**

**SweetAnimeLove: Arigato~~! I've always like the female characters except for Kyoko and Haru. Hehe.**

**VongolaPrimo27: Thank you soooooo much for the grammar for Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm in debt to you.*bows head***

**rangesky3: Hehe, Tsunayoshi-kun is super lovable. Even if he does something bad, he's still loved by fangirls.**

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan: Yaoi-san; I-I made you cry? OMFG, I understand though. I read this G27 fanfic called Sunlight's wish and I cried. Urg, but I'm pretty glad that I can make someone have those emotions! Minty-chan; Eto, well you see, Tsuna-chan doesn't know who he loves more. He's in a bind. Eto, you know your quotes? My I use them in here? well, I actually sorta did already. I hope you don't mind. **

**AYMK00: Jyes~~~! I found that out last week~! I'm gonna announce it. Yeah, it'll be a wait but it's worth it~.  
**

**~Hajimeru dechu~**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna's POV

Why did that happen? Why, oh, why did that just happen? My heart aches, and my caramel eyes are being fried with tears.

" Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi-kun began.

" Tsuna, I'm sorry please don't cry. Let's just talk to him, kay?"

He smiled warmly at me and crying became sobbing. Whimpering from time to time, I sniffed and only whimpered more. No words ever escaped me. I just nodded and followed him to find our brother. I was hesitant to follow him, but I wanted to say sorry to Gio-nii. We walked out of the boys' locker room and walked through the cafe. It seems that Karin left us, that or she's just hiding in a closet to watch all the drama unfold.

We found our big brother outside the store, punching the wall. His fist were bloodied and his tears shimmered through the moonlight. It hurt me seeing my onii-chan like that. I wanted to run to him, give him a big hug and tell him, " Stop! Stop hurting yourself! Cause you're also hurting me!" But, I couldn't I just couldn't. He was beyond pissed. Jealousy took control of him. And he was on a rampage. If I come close, he might just walk away from me.

Tears heated my caramel pupils and a sorrowful face was made. I squeezed my eyes together and furrowed my brows. Clenching my chest, I didn't like seeing him hurt. I didn't like seeing him cry. And this action was definitely noticed by Tsunayoshi-kun. Proof is, he walked up to Gio-nii and struggled to stop him from hitting the wall any further. The scent of blood, the metallic scent, it came to my nose and I shook my head. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was blood. Deep crimson liquid, that belongs to Gio-nii. I blanked. I broke. My heart collapsed. Seeing any of my brothers hurt killed my heart.

" Giotto! Stop it! Stop hurting yourself!" Tsunayoshi-kun shouted at our big brother.

" Shut up... It's not like you even give a fuck..." Gio-nii replied.

" That's not true! We're brothers, we take care of each other! Plus, you're making Tsuna cry!" Tsunayoshi-kun retorted.

"..." Gio-nii stared at my blank expression that held amounts of tears on my cheeks.

" So? What about it?" Gio-nii asked. As soon as I heard that, my eyes widened. My heart broke. How can he say that? I-I always thought that he would just come up to me and hug me, soothing me with kind words. But, he said those words instead.

" What are you saying! How can you just say that? I thought you love Tsuna the way I do!" Tsunayoshi-kun shouted. 'Love Tsuna the way I do...' Huh, does that mean, they love me more than a brother? I believe Tsunayoshi-kun as he says that, but... Gio-nii...

" Ieyatsu-nii... Doshte?" I asked. He looked at me.

" Why what?" he asked.

" Why, are you being so mean? What, did we or I ever do to you?" I inquired. He stared at both of us and then looked at his bloodied fist.

" You kissed him." he muttered.

" W-what?" I asked.

" You fucking kissed him! You kissed him, you fucker! You betrayed me! You love him more than me!" he shouted.

" I-I didn't! We were about to! And I don't know who I love! And how the hell did I betray you?" I shouted.

" Oh I see. About to. Then I ruined it didn't I?"

" No you didn't! Please just listen! Ieyatsu-"

" Just shut up! Just don't try to explain! Just leave me alone!" he walked away leaving me and my twin in the darkness.

Tsunayoshi-kun was boiled with anger, he looked at me and just stayed and stared. New tears formed into my pupils, and trickled down on my cheeks. Looking up at the moon, the moonlight poured down on my face, sparkling my tears with it's radiance light. Ahh, what did I just do? I've just started a battle. But you see, even if I'm the one who provoked this war...I'm broken. Just, broken. I can't do anything in this war It's really that Gio-nii and Tsunayoshi-kun are fighting. And over what? Over me.

Looking down at my palms, I just cried. Sobbed, wishing it would rain so that my tears can't be seen. Ieyatsu-nii, Gio-nii, who is he really? No, I'm certain he's both people, but I can't stand it anymore! I love them, I love _him._ Everything I knew about myself fell and crash, I was still standing but my soul and feelings were ripped away from my body. Even if it has been a short amount of time, I broke.

My soul, broke...

_

* * *

_

Tsunayoshi's POV

I didn't really know what was happening, but Giotto made Tsuna hurt. And that's enough to make me mad. If anyone makes Tsuna cry, I'll fight. But, really, shouldn't I be comforting him? I don't even know anymore, the world is blurred and I just can't take it anymore... I need to at least give Giotto a lesson. I stared at Tsuna, his back was still straight and tall but in reality, he's collapsing.

Sighing, I reach over to him, and gave a warm embrace. He turned around and fisted his hands with my jacket. He wailed softly, a silent phantom in the night, as the rain began.

" Tsuna, we need to go home."

" Y-yada! Mou yada! Ieyatsu-nii-chan! Ieyatsu-nii!" he sobbed and I grimaced. Giotto-, no, Ieyatsu just broke him. Broke his cheerful, happy-go-lucky spirit. His gentle and warm smiles, his cute innocent pouts, his funny tsundere anger, all of his emotions broke, and soon he won't even be crying. He'll just be soulless.

I don't want that, ever.

Dear Mother and Father,

My star is losing it's radiance. My angel was banished from his heaven. My love began losing love and emotions. His soul broke, and he just cries. So, what should I do? What, _should_ I do?

Because if I can't help him now, he'll be forever lifeless.

* * *

Giotto's POV

The rain poured down on me, on _us._ Washing away nothing, but just letting me know that it was just raining.

" Y-yada! Mou yada! Ieyatsu-nii-chan! Ieyatsu-nii!"

As I heard that, I filled with rage. Rage towards myself, I punched the alley wall so many times I began bleeding. How could I do that? I stared at my bloodied knuckles and closed my eyes, bittersweet moments with Tsuna replayed. His blushing face that warmed my heart, his dainty smiles ignited my soul, and his his sweet sweet voice made me lovestruck.

A memory in particular was in my mind. It was when he was 13 and he still had braces. I gotten mine off way before his, but he still looked cute with them. A smile with his braces slowly creeps up to my mind, and I softly smile a little.

The warm gold sunlight poured from the heavens and gleamed his fluffy chocolate natural spikes. Even his caramel eyes sparkled in the shadows. His pale vanilla skin seemed as if he was glowing with a mysterious radiance. A soft gentle smile plastered among his his face, bragging about his dainty dimples and orange flaming braces.

Opening my eyes, my heart accelerated. I noticed that he was only wearing his cream parka, however his smile glittered and shone brightly with a soft radiance, that only made my face airbrush with ruby and only come to love him more.

I swiftly twirled on my heel and ran back to my siblings, demo they weren't there. Were they home?

What am I thinking about? They're obviously mad at me... I even said I didn't care about Tsuna crying. But, why did I? Hehe... Hahahaha! God I'm such an idiot! I'm in denial!

'_Shut up... You aren't me anymore... You need to find Tsuna and let him explain what happened..._' my ero-self ordered.

'_Why? He obviously hates me ero-kun...**Then you want him to hate you forever? I thought we... No, I loved him...** I do but Tsunayoshi...** What about your sibling? He's just a brother to you, remember?** **Sure he'll be a love rival but don't let that stop you! You marked Tsuna first! On that day you, we both**** fought... **That...That's right! I kissed him first! Tsuna gave up his first kiss __to me! Thanks ero-kun!**...Don't call me ero-kun, you're calling yourself that...**'_

I twitched, however just walked away. I sometimes wonder how can my ero-self notice that and I can't..._.. _Am I stupid? Well, I don't know and I don't care. Because I know at least this much. I'm crazy. Very crazy, for my little brother.

**Tsuna**

* * *

Tsuna's POV

We who looked very similar to say, were twins, cowering was the younger me as my older brother soothed me. We, the Sawada twins were locked up in our room, for we didn't want to see our older brother. We gasped as we heard the front door slam and frantic footsteps hover up the stairs.

" Tsuna! Please open the door! I'll listen to you but, please open this door!" He shouted, yet he sounded so soft and gentle. But, he hates me, I think.

" YADA! Daikirai Gio-nii. Dai! Ki! Rai!" I shouted. But, those words just slipped out of my mouth. Like, whenever I was in this situation, I would say those words. There was a silence behind the door as if something important just happened. And I think something did, at that moment a certain memory replaced my vision for a moment.

_" Tsuna." Gio-nii started._

_" Get away from me..." I hissed_

My short memories concluded after hearing the door click open. Gio-nii rushed towards me and gave a huge embrace.

" G-Gio-nii! Yamete!" I pleaded as I gasped for an intake of air.

" No... There's no way I'm letting go of you." he whispered gently yet firm into my ear.

Tsunayoshi-kun, I took a peek at him, though he wasn't there anymore. There was a loud slam from the front door and I figured that he ran away. Jealousy controlled him. It makes sense now. As I was crying, I found out. I love them. Both Gio-no- Ieyatsu-nii and Tsunayoshi-kun. And they both love me back. More than themselves. Choosing one of them, only one of them, made me wonder. What would happen to the other? Closing my eyes, and letting Gio-nii's warmth devour me, I heard the tranquil rain drops fall gently against the earth.

" Tsuna... Tell me what happened.. At that time, with Tsunayoshi..." he ordered me in a kind voice. I silently sighed and looked up at him.

" Nothing happened... I had to change Tsunayoshi-kun into his clothes because Karin wouldn't let him bring his uniform home. Then, I was just looking at his features, he was like a mirror yet, not like a mirror. Then I whispered I love him and you. After that, he woke up and pinned me down. Then he tried to kiss me but, you came and yeah..." I trailed off.

" But, do you really love us?" he inquired.

" Well... What kind of love are you talking about?" I asked.

" Love love, the kind of love we feel for you." he told me.

"... I choose not to answer that!" I childishly shouted as I escaped Gio-nii's embrace and playfully jump on my bed.

" Tsuna, you _have_ to answ_e_r that." he sighed.

" Mmmm, only if you can catch me!" I playfully jumped on the fluffy mattress.

" Fine with me." he stood up and caught my leg, causing me to fall on the bed. My head luckily hitting the pillow.

" So, do you love us?" he asked, and you know what? He was climbing on top of me and I just blushed rose.

" Y-yeah... I do, I really do.." I said sweetly in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gio-nii smiled in a gentle manner and stared deeply into my caramel pupils. Our eyes lured us into each other, in a trance, a magnetic force pulling us together. Inch by inch, our lips were close. Closing more making it centimeters by centimeters. I gently closed my eyes and let my oldest brother kiss me. Our lips brushed against each other. Our warmth mixing. I could feel the passion and love in it, it felt like a miracle. It was chaste, like I sprout out wings and soar up to the sky, whose color reminded me so much of my beloved eldest brother.

I suddenly felt a slippery object lick my lower lip. It was... **HIS TONGUE****!** OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG! I can feel my head spinning as if I was drunk. My cheeks heated up red, and I felt so... I felt so, happy... So happy I could've die. He kept licking my lower lip, practically begging for my mouth to open. I was going to comply bashfully but then he did something. He unhesitatingly crept his hands to the rim of my pants. I was getting more shocked, what was happening? Then before I knew it... **HE CUPPED MY CROTCH****!**

I gasped and he smirked and easily slid his tongue into my mouth. His tongue was Alice in my cavern called Wonderland. Wondering all around, touching places here and there. Licking my tongue, coaxing me to kiss back. I really didn't know how, he was a full blown pro. Being a playboy or as I know it, a seme, he's one or he is the best kisser ever. And me, the uke, this is my first kiss, hopefully, so I didn't know what to do. I complied however.

Gingerly kissing him back, I licked his tongue softly and I think he smiled. We parted for a brief moment and I panted.

" Suck. My. Tongue." he ordered before kissing me back.

I shyly moaned inwardly. He chuckled a bit at that. He licked my lips then my tongue. I felt my face heat, and my heart accelerate. He then stared sucking my tongue, learning my taste easily. He backed down so I can have a turn, and I copied him. I gingerly sucked his tongue, it tasted of fruity because of all the cakes he's been eating. Though, one taste popped out the most. It was... A spice? Oregano? No. Turmeric? No. Basil? Nope. It was, cinnamon. The sweet taste of cinnamon was transported to my mouth. Our main cake today at the cafe was cinnamon too. And, I remember it was my third favorite flavor, competed with vanilla and chocolate. Oh, strawberry too, so it actually makes it the fourth. He started to take lead once again.

I let him take over. The sweet flavor of this love. Ecstasy, amity, bliss, they all painted my feelings right now. It's like that saying, ' To love and be loved... To the point of going mad', I would go mad and crazy for Gio-nii. Definitely.

Gio-nii or Ieyatsu-nii will always be number one. Because I personally, honestly think that... Gio-nii ore no itoshii hito dayo. Boku ha hountoni Giotto-nii ga daisuki dakara... Hontonii...

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

I saw it... That chaste first kiss of Tsuna's. Green painted my emotions and I just stayed in mom and dad's room. Wondering, why didn't we still have a funeral for them? I want it to be on the first day of summer. The day that they always came to see me. Where I can feel happy, and free. My whole life has been hell... And, it will always be... I'm sure... I took a pencil and a loose leaf paper and wrote a letter, that was only going to be ignited into flames, but it went like this.

Dear Mom and Dad,

My star regained it's radiance, it was actually brighter than ever. My angel was replaced into a higher heaven. My love, found it's own love... And it's not me. It's Giotto. So, my question is, should I be happy for Tsuna if he's happy? Or, should I just fade from existence? Does someone really, truly need me? I need a sign. Please...

My life is being cut into pieces...

From Tsunayoshi...

* * *

~Omake~

Well, it's just birthday songs but here it goes~~!

Xanxan's birthday song

**Happy birthday to you~. **

**You are Xanxanzu~.**

**You cuss too much~.**

**And you love to rape Squalo too~.**

To Honoka, I know I sang this to you at school but yeah...

**Happy birthday to you~.**

**You are an otaku~.**

**You cosplay too much~.**

**And you're an okama too~.**

_( Love you nee-chan~!)_

_

* * *

_

**-Doshte-Why?**

**-Yada-Don't wanna**

**-Daikirai-I hate you**

**-Yamete-Stop**

**-****ore no itoshii hito dayo****-Is my beloved**

**-****boku ha hountoni Giotto-nii ga daisuki dakara****-Because I really love**

**-Hontonii-Really/Truly**

**-Otaku-Us... Lol no but it's a person who is addicted to anime/manga.**

**-Okama-Cross-dresser.  
**

**-Tsundere-A person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. **

**-Seme-...Do I have to say it? Well, a seme is... The person who fucks the adorable little uke.**

**-Uke-Urg, well an uke is basically the person who gets fucked in... _That _place.**

**Finally done with Japanese translations/meanings.  
**

**A/N: **Yo people~~! Good news~~! I heard that in spring of next year, Katekyo Hitman Reborn's new season will come out. It's called, **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Generation X!~~~~ **I was so happy and completely fangirling at that time. Urg, there was something else I was supposed to say... Urg, well anyways, happy birthday Xanxan~~! I think that you and Squalo will have a great time today, if you know what I mean~~! Oh yeah~! So in that omake, I got Xanxanzu from Xanxan and the way you say Xanxus in romanji, Xanxasu or something like that. Hey guys, I'm thinking, should I write another story? The pairing... It's gonna be G27 again. I'm sorry but I can't help it~! I love that pairing so much~. It's gonna be called **Arcobaleno d'Amore**. It means **Rainbow of Love**. It's another time travel thingie but Giotto and the others are going to the future rather than Tsuna going the past. And the way that they time travel was by a rainbow~~. I dunno, I just got inspired by the story of arcobaleno, mare, and vongola. You know, that one story that Uni talked about... Yeah, I just got inspired. So, should I or should I not?

**Review and Answer please~!**

**l**

**V  
**


	10. It's all painful

**A/N: Hey guys~~! Guess what! It was Reborn's and Tsuna's birthday~~! Yayy~~, but I didn't do anything, just spent the day doing homework=_=". But HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY REBORN-KUN AND TSUNA-CHAN~~! Ok so, I decided that I'm gonna do ****Arcobaleno d'Amore when I finished this~~. So I was really happy when I saw my reviews~~. There are 106~~~~! Hikari-chan ureshi ne~~. Hehe, thank you so much for the support people~~! I love you all so very berry much~~.**

**Answers:**

**rahel-chanX3: Tsunayoshi-kun will... Well you can find out.  
**

**Breathless02: Oya? I actually hate it too, and I think other people agree.  
**

**VongolaPrimo27: No, I don't think you're complaining. I personally think that you're just helping me with the grammar and I'm very grateful of that.  
**

**TsukikoIchihara: A threesome? A threesome... Sure, I'll try to put a threesome there. I love threesomes, it's so smexy and smut-ful. Oh, but they're also hard to write..  
**

**SweetAnimeLove: Yeah, everyone is feeling sorry for Tsunayoshi-kun now. So, emotional... Right?  
**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: Well, I don't really know if this review is long. It's about the same size as the other ones you sent me, and I'm very happy~. Y-you... Want to hit me for writing so good? Urg, you can't, I'm too fragile, I don't know why. I'm pretty sure that I became more girlier ever since summer... Yes, ero-kun is Giotto's lovely (*coughs* perverted *coughs*) advice giver~~. Plus he makes us all smile... I think. Yeah, I'm actually fussing over the funeral for the Sawada parents... I never really though of them so I need help. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that squealed and fangirl-ed about Generation X. I remember my sister opening her room and telling me to shut up... Hehe, I love you too Dayz-chan~~, this reply proves it~. I'll wait for your review again~!*Gets hit with air balloon and drowns on cookies*  
**

**FalteredGAIT: Yes, when I read the last chapter I found my mistakes but left them because I was very lazy.  
**

**pHil: You're not selfish, and I have updated~~!  
**

**panphymanaphy: Fluffy? I don't think there's a fluffy part last time, well not that I can remember.  
**

**iiClown. Lubber: S-stalkers? Please don't come to my house and force me to keep typing. Mm, lemon? Soon, I guess.  
**

**orangesky3: It was angst? I didn't really realized that until you told me.**

**Sorry if rushed, did it all today!  
**

**Hajimeru dechu**

**

* * *

**

Tsunayoshi's POV

A few weeks has passed since Tsuna's kiss. I've still been broody about it. But, they don't realize that because they're together every single day. I've talked to Giotto about the funeral, and he agreed to have it on summer in Italy. Tsuna wanted it to be at Italy too. It's spring but it'll be over before we know it. Or at least I will, but we've been working double time and saving money to build two coffins, transport that to Italy, go on a plane to Italy, and set up the whole funeral. Well, actually the coffins are done and they have been in Italy. One of Giotto's friends named Knuckles is studying in Italy and he's a priest. So he's already setting up the funeral. That just leaves the flight, but you see, in my hand right now is a used plane ticket and my duffel bag.

Yup, we're already in Italy. The familiar mountain ranges, familiar smell of caffeine and the familiar warmth of the air was all coming back. I stared at the sky out of the windows that surrounded us, the aloof clouds. Yes, those albino aloof clouds all held an amount of pride by letting the wind gently push them as they separated to become individuals. Like a bullet, a rocket shot through the sky, smoke following it's tracks. Everything I've known, loved, and hated from Italy, I remember. I want to go to the church again. Where I heard that Kami's voice, a soothing gentle voice, forgiving me for my sin.

I wanted to be reborn, and I will. That kiss changed me a bit. I hardly talk to Giotto and Tsuna anymore. I'm mainly focused on work, I have to avoid the lovebirds. I have to hold in my envy, anger, sorrow, and just let my monotone side take over. I faced fate, and fate made me fall in love with Tsuna. And fate also made me kill. My fate, hates me, and I hate it as well. So, I wanna become a new person. One where I am carefree and innocent, where I bring happiness and protect those whom I love. A person, who is strong willed, brave, and looked up to. Yeah, that kind who helps the weak and poor.

I closed my eyes and silently thought about mom and dad. They were both nice and chaste people. Mom was a Yamato Nadeshiko, an oblivious one though. Dad was a foolish gentleman, a really buff one too. He always wears that goofy grin of his. I remember meeting mom and dad in Italy for the first time. Mom had beautiful flowing auburn hair that swayed with the wind, her sweet smiles that were gentle. Her embraces were warm and loving. Dad, on the other hand, had short golden hair that just brushed the breeze. His grins were wide and funny, and hugs were actually choking me. But, I still love them. Their corpse, they are pale and lifeless. They weren't the parents I knew. They smiled a lot and gave warm hugs. I miss them. Tears suddenly flooded my eyes. The flames of my eyes ignited and the burning sensation was painful. I wiped them away with my sleeve and smiled at the sky above.

" Tsunayoshi-kun." A warm voice called, I haven't heard that voice in a while. I turned to my younger twin, behind him was of course, Giotto.

" Yeah, Tsuna?" I asked.

" Are you okay?" he asked with a small smile.

"..."

I looked around before I could reply but someone caught my eyes. That familiar crimson hair, dull ruby eyes, and those bandages all over his body. It was him, my best friend! Enma. He was sitting on a bench putting a new band-aid on his knee, then his eyes trailed up and met with mine. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly, as did I. Unconsciously, I dropped my bags and ran towards him and gave him a big hug. It's... Been a while since I've seen him. The second person I've loved when I also love Tsuna. My second crush. Everything, was coming back to me.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I noticed that Tsunayoshi-kun has been alone and trying to avoid me and Gio-nii. Tsunayoshi-kun, he really loved me. He still does too. I love him too, but I just love Gio-nii more.

" Tsuna, c'mon. We need to look for a place to stay." Gio-nii called.

" Ah, h-hai!" I replied, I turned back to Tsunayoshi-kun. Did my eyes show me an illusion? Tsunayoshi-kun, had beautiful tears streaming down his face.

" Gio-nii, shouldn't we also get Tsunayoshi-kun?" I asked.

" Well of course, he did live here. Maybe, there's a place he knows." Gio-nii concluded. I nodded and walked up to my twin.

" Tsunayoshi-kun." I called his name. He turned to me, amber locked on with caramel.

" Yeah, Tsuna?" he asked me. I blushed a bit, did his voice become more arousing because I haven't talked to him?

" Are you okay?" I asked with a smile.

He didn't say anything, just look around the airport. Skimping through people, until I noticed his eyes widened. His eyes seemed to give off a radiance. It was bright and he looked so happy. His 'o' mouth shaped into a smile. Not just ordinary smile I've seen, a wide grin like dad used to give. My heart skipped a bit, he never shown us a smile like that.

" T-Tsunayoshi-kun?" I asked. He didn't hear me, that pained me a bit. He always heard this voice.

" Oi, Tsunayoshi." Gio-nii tried calling him too. Nothing, it was like he was in his own world.

" Tsun-"

I was caught off when he dropped his bags and ran towards someone. A red-haired person with crimson eyes and band-aids all over his exposed legs and arms. Tsunayoshi-kun hugged him tight, and he did the same for my twin. They looked like lovers that just reunited. The red-haired boy was blushing, and I couldn't believe it. Tsunayoshi-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun was blushing right back. With a gentle smile. The hug looked like it was crushing the boy, but it was the firm yet gentle kinds. Kinds that, I've never felt.

Tsunayoshi-kun... Loves me. I love him back more than a brother but I love Gio-nii more. But Tsunayoshi-kun, he loves that boy too. And the boy loves him back, it's their secret. They haven't told one another. So, if Tsunayoshi-kun loves me, but seems to love that boy more, and I'm with Gio-nii... Then, what's this painful lonely feeling?

* * *

Giotto's POV

Tsuna, looks a bit down. Tsunayoshi is hugging some random kid. And that kid, looks familiar. Why? I'm not really sure anymore. I grabbed Tsunayoshi's bags and walked to them with Tsuna following behind.

" Enma! How are you now?" Tsunayoshi asked the boy.

" I'm fine. But, Tsuna, what happened to you? It's like you disappeared or something." the boy replied. What did he mean by Tsunayoshi disappearing? I glanced at Tsunayoshi, his face looked moody.

" No, it's nothing really. I'll tell you later, kay?" he pleaded, his eyes were begging the boy.

" Okay, because I love you I'll let if go for now." the boy smiled.

" Thanks. I love you too." Tsunayoshi hugged him again, these two... Are lovers? No, maybe just close friends.

" So, why are you here Enma?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Waiting for my cousin. He's been living in Tokyo and is coming back for vacation." the boy, Enma, answered.

" Cousin? I never met any of them before."

" Actually, I only have one. What brings you here?" Enma asked.

" Um, funeral for mom and dad. We're also staying over for vacation." Tsunayoshi answered with a sad emotion.

" Oh..."

" Anyway, these two are my brothers. My younger twin Tsuna and my brother Ieyasu, all him Giotto."

" Ciao Tsuna-chan, Giotto-san. I'm Enma Kozato, 17-years-old. I've been best friends with Tsuna-kun for, well, ever since he was born. Ah, my cousin is here."

Enma waved his arm in the air, looking at a certain person. And this certain person... This certain person was my old lover. The only person that I actually kinda liked, it was him. That ruffled up ruby hair hidden with a leather cap, a silly smile, and warm crimson eyes.

" Yo! Cozart! Over here!" Enma called to his cousin.

" Hey Enma, ah, you must be Tsunayoshi. Enma never shuts up about you." Cozart chuckled.

" Nice to meet you. Let me introduce my brothers. This is my twin, Tsuna, and my older brother Ieyasu but call him-" Tsunayoshi was cut off.

" G-Giotto?"

" Hey Cozart. Wow, how long has it been now?" I wondered.

" Um, few years I guess." Cozart snickered.

" You guys know each other?" Enma wondered.

" Yeah, he went to Nami-Middle. We were like brothers. Though I almost fell in love with him." I laughed.

" What are you talking about, Giotto? We were already like lovers, we kissed almost everyday." He laughed.

" Us too!" Tsunayoshi and Enma both smiled as they held hands. Everything felt so surprising, not even awkward. Suddenly I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to my Tsuna.

He looked like he was on the verge of crying on the spot. His face looked like his heart broke. Now, everything felt awkward.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

First Tsunayoshi-kun, and now, Gio-nii. The people named Enma and Cozart are stealing my important people! I don't wanna be forgotten! Gio-nii smiled apologetically and I smiled a bit. Tsunayoshi-kun got his bags and walked with the boy named Enma and I walked with Gio-nii with that Cozart person. We walked out of the airport and sat on a few benches.

" So, where are you going to live?" Enma asked. We thought about it for a while.

" Tsunayoshi, where was the mansion?" Giotto asked.

" No! W-we can't stay there! I, don't want to stay there..." Tsunayoshi bit his lip. Enma took his hand.

"Wanna tell me now?" Enma asked.

"..." Tsunayoshi stayed silent, and instead leaned towards Enma, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

" Woah! Hehe, looks like your brother and my cousin are really close Giotto!" Cozart-san chuckled.

" Well, it looks like it." Gio-nii smiled. I stared back at Tsunayoshi-kun and Enma. Their kiss was full of love and trustful, and soft too. I wonder, if I had been kissed by Tsunayoshi-kun that day, would I feel loved like Enma-kun?

I looked at the sky, and sang in my head,' Nobody knows who I really am. I never felt this empty before. And if I ever need someone to come along... Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?'

Who, _will _keep me strong? Being alone, is scary. And lonely. I hate it.

" Okay, tell me later then. So just wanna stay at my house?" Enma asked, panting from the kiss.

" Yes, please..." Tsunayoshi-kun answered.

" Oh! Giotto, we're gonna see each other more! I'm sleeping there too!" Cozart-san smiled.

" Nice~!" Gio-nii gave high five to Cozart-san.

As we waited, a car came and picked us up. The ride was pretty much boring. My eyes just glanced at Tsunayoshi-kun and Gio-nii. Both talking to Enma-kun and Cozart-san. Well, in my eyes Tsunayoshi-kun was mostly holding hands with Enma-kun. And Gio-nii and Cozart-san were bonding again. They totally forgot about me, my existence. I looked at the window and wondered,' Am I even alive?'

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

We finally arrived at the house. It was the same as before, the exterior was covered in cream paint and the roof was auburn. Everyone was putting all their stuff inside, everyone save for my twin and myself.

" Hey Tsuna." I called my twin.

" Nani?" he asked me, his eyes glittering.

" Eto, ah, I'm gonna share a room with Enma. It's been a while, so you can sleep with Giotto!" I smiled, he should be happy like this right? What am I talking about? This is Tsuna we're talking about!

" Fine. Okay then." Tsuna pouted. Ah, don't tell me...

" Tsuna, are you pissed?" I asked.

" Yes, I am actually."

" Why?"

" You... You're forgetting about me!" he yelled. My eyes widened.

" I'm not forgetting about you Tsuna."

" Yes you are! You're forgetting me! You didn't hear me at all at the airport and just ran to Enma-kun! You kissed Enma-kun! And, and you give him firm yet gentle hugs, you even blush for him. You love him, way more than me..." My eyes widened at that. 'You love him way more than me...' Masaka... Masaka...

" Tsuna... Masaka anata wa shitto?" I asked. His eyes widened and he blushed.

" C-c-c-c-chigaou! B-boku wa... Sabishii..." his eyes closed and he clenched his heart.

" Hontonii?" I asked.

" Hai..." he answered. I walked up to him and placed both of my palms against his frame.

" Mi dispiace... Mi amor..." I whispered in his ear.

" Eh?" he asked me, not understanding what I said.

" I'll ask you again Tsuna... Posso baciarti?" I asked once again. His eyes widened, this time I know he knows what I said.

"H-h-h-hai. O-o-negaishimasu." he stuttered on the answer. He was still so cute.

He closed his eyes gingerly and let my lips brush with his. His lips felt like kissing daisies. It tasted like vanilla and his only looked as if he kissed fresh strawberries. It felt like a dream, like I could fly. Reality didn't exist. But it did, and I was afraid what would happen if Giotto came. So I pulled back, and he looked disappointed. And trust me, I was also disappointed.

" Wow, your lips feel super soft." I complimented.

" Softer than Enma-kun's?" he pouted.

" Mm, well his is also soft. I should know, I've been kissing him since I was 11."

"... That long? And his parents are okay with that?"

" Well... Enma is an orphan. His parents died when he was 12."

" Isn't that when you kissed him?"

" Mmm, yeah. Because he looked so lifeless and I couldn't bear it so, I kissed him. Simple as that."

" Tsunayoshi-kun..."

" Yeah?"

" Who do you love more?"

"... I've loved you since I saw you, but I'm not sure. I love Enma a lot too." I answered.

" I see."

" Tsuna, Tsuna-chan. Are both of you planning to go in soon?" Enma asked.

" Oh yeah. C'mon Tsuna." I grabbed my twin's hand also took Enma's, which out of the two do I love more?

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Enma-kun isn't that bad. In fact, he's like me. Dame-Tsuna but he's Useless-Enma to some of his classmates. Enma-kun is 17, one year older than Tsunayoshi-kun and I. But he's been failing in school. But ever since he met Tsunayoshi-kun, he's been getting stronger to protect Tsunayoshi-kun. He told me once summer ends, he's going to live in Japan. In Namimori with Cozart-san too. He met Tsunayoshi-kun when he was getting bullied and Tsunayoshi-kun helped him back up.

Cozart-san is funny, he grew up in Italy and met Gio-nii when Gio-nii was playing in the park. They are great friends too. Cozart-san moved to Japan because the heat of Italy was too much. So he moved to Japan, where it was hot in summer but cold in winter.

After showing me around the house, I know where everything was. I looked at the alarm clock, it said 11:00 P.M. I then glanced at Gio-nii, he was sleeping peacefully right beside me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. So I silently got out of bed and walked to the garden. I should at least get some fresh air.

I walked out of the door and my eyes flashed with the bright white lights. The trees were old and mysterious. The night sky had countless of constellations and the air was refreshing. There were benches between trees and a bench-swing hanging from the two mysterious branched trees. I approached it when I saw the two, Tsunayoshi-kun and Enma-kun.

Tsunayoshi-kun was resting his body against Enma-kun's chest. Enma-kun was holding the back of Tsunayoshi-kun's head, his fingers separated to let locks of hair rest upon them. Tsunayoshi-kun was blushing like Enma-kun. Their bodies were wrapped with a blanket. You could see it in their eyes. The love each other, but they aren't lovers. Just best friends. But they look like lovers. Real lovers. They were perfect together.

" So, are you going to tell me now?" Enma-kun asked Tsunayoshi-kun quietly.

" I... I did something terrible, Enma."

" I'm sure it's fine Tsuna."

" No, you don't get it Enma. I sinned!"

" Shh, it's fine. No matter what it is, it'll be fine."

" I-I'm afraid that you'll abandon me, and forget about me."

" Tsuna, I'll never leave you... I love you to death, so just tell me." Enma-kun leaned down and kissed Tsunayoshi-kun's head.

" D-don't tell the cops please... I-I heard God forgiving me, so I thought that it'd be fine." Enma-kun trailed his lips down to kiss Tsunayoshi-kun on the lips.

" Tsuna, I'm here for you... I won't allow anyone to take you away. Just tell me now..."

" E-Enma, I murdered someone..." I gasped silently, but Enma didn't seemed to be surprised.

" Was it... Your uncle?" Enma asked.

" Y-yes..."

" I see... You always hated him, why? You never told me that reason."

" I don't want to tell you.. If I do, you'll get mad..."

" Just tell me..."

" D-do you remember that day, when I was 13 and you were 14. That day you kissed me, even on my neck and gave me a hickey. Do you remember?"

" Yeah, I remember clearly."

" It was that day... When uncle was drunk and came home... H-he raped me." I felt tears flood my eyes, Tsunayoshi-kun... Was raped?

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

" It was that day... When uncle was drunk and came home... H-he raped me." I saw Enma's eyes widen and I felt my own burn with tears.

" It was so painful... I wanted my first sex with someone I loved. I wanted my first with you so badly when he raped me. It was so unchaste. It hurt me so much. I couldn't escape, I thought of you... I always thought of you.." Enma's eyes widened.

" You thought of me? Always... He raped you more than once?" I nodded. Enma held me in an embrace.

" W-why didn't you tell me? I-I was so worried that day! You looked so lifeless, you were covered in bruises, and bandages!"

" I-I thought that if I told you, you would abandon me! I didn't want that! I love you so much, and the pain was so cruel! I couldn't run away! So, at the times I felt bleeding pleasure, I only thought of you! I was more hurt than you are now! It was so disgusting! Ever since then, I've hated this body! I didn't want to touch my body anymore! I wanted you to purify my existence. I hated myself so much." Tears left my eyes and I felt deep sucking on the skin of my neck.

" E-Enma..." I moaned his name.

" Tsunayoshi, this is all I can do. You told me, you love Tsuna-chan too, right?" he asked.

" S-si." I panted, he slid his arms under my shirt and gently caressed my sides and back.

" Then this is how far I can go. I need you to love me only, but Tsuna-chan will be a rival..." he continued gnawing on my skin.

" E-Enma~." I mewled like a neko.

" Tsunayoshi-kun, ti amo.." Enma told me for the 1000th time.

" Faccio anche io, Enma" I replied.

Sometimes, I wonder... Am I lying to many people? Who, do I really love.

* * *

**-Kami-God**

**-Masaka-Maybe**

**-Masaka anata wa shitto-Are you maybe jealous?  
**

**-Chigaou-You're wrong  
**

**-Boku wa sabishii-I'm just lonely  
**

**-Hotonii-Really**

**-Hai-Yes**

**-Mi dispiace mi amor-I'm sorry my love  
**

**-Posso baciarti-Can I kiss you  
**

**-onegaishimasu-Please**

**-Si-yes  
**

**-neko~~-Kitty~~ or cat  
**

**-ti amo-I love you  
**

**-Faccio anche io-I do too**

**A/N: So what do you think people? BTW Enma is his HDWM here. I feel like I'm gonna get beaten up for making Tsunayoshi-kun raped... Gomenesai~! Please don't hurt me! I'm fragile! So Enma is Tsunayoshi-kun's second love and Cozart is Giotto's ex-lover that he kinda held feelings for. This chapter, was weird... And awkward at parts but, I actually love the 0072 part in here. Enma and Tsunayoshi are sweet together, no? Well, I just hope this chapter was okay, so there's only one way that you must tell me how you feel!**

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**

**l**

**V  
**


	11. Prince Charming is?

**A/N: Konichiwa~~! Hey people! How are you guys now? Sorry for the latest update ever. I'm sorry, I've been just so lazy. I've been on the computer reading fanfics but not actually doing my own. School? Who gives a fuck? My parent's asian wrath scare me though... Ah, and I allow you to kill me and rip my head off but if you do that, you might not get any more chapters~. As well for my new stories I'm planning~! Shishishi, I'm so evil. So, guess what? I'm thinking about making an oneshot, a very long one, either that or a short story. Bascially, Tsuna is a merboy(?) and Giotto is a prince, they fall in love, and well, I don't know if it might be a happy ending but I got the ideas from The Little Mermaid. Not the Disney one though, there's a really old one that was originally made for ballet... I realized I'm putting more TsunayoshixEnma than GiottoxTsuna... I also noticed that Giotto-sama hardly has any POV... Yeah, anyways, here are the...**

**Answers:**

**iiClown. Lubber: That's... Not really "kind"... But you see, if you kill me,#1: I won't be able to update.#2: You're a criminal. What do you want Enma and Tsunayoshi-kun to have? Yes, no one expected it. I'm glad I make your day however... I am not a woman. I'm really not... If I told you all my real age, you'll all hate me... I really think that... As for the "te amo" I really don't know. I told my friend that I'm gonna say " Ti amo" to this guy I like. But he was like, " Ti amo is like Te amo, you know." Then I was like, " Yeah, I know." When I really didn'tXD.  
**

**CrePe: Thank you. and I updated. R27? I like that, ok then I shall. **

**Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku: The best one? Thank you, you should also try reading My Beloved by Silent Snow Dreamer, now that's really good. **

**TsukikoIchihara: LMFAO! I really love your ideas. **

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan: I am not a sicko, and you just made me think of Xanxan cause of your (possibly Asian) wrath. You want Tsuna-chan to have a new lover? How does adult Reborn sound good to you? R27G is so hard to find now at days.*sighs* **

**VongolaPrimo27: Yes, everyone is confused and in denial~. **

**Breathless02: Lol, mm, I guess you'll have to keep on reading. **

**thepieh0le: Yes, Enma is here~~. Update!**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: In my opinion it was. No I'm fine with long reviews, it makes me think about how much this story is loved. Yes, the church, it'll clear up Tsunayoshi-kun's mind. Enma is HDWM in here, but yes. Pity, Tsunayoshi-kun and Enma can't be together... Yes Cozart is in here too~! So many new characters~~. Mm, I'm pretty sure that Tsuna-chan will pity and take care of Tsunayoshi-kun. I love you too Dayz-chan~~! Oh, hold up something is going through the chimney! *Looks up at chimney and gets hit on the face with loads of candy.***

**loveyaoigirl4ever: I like that idea, but I'll make it a bit mixed up.**

**Sorry if BORING AND RUSHED!  
**

**~Hajimeru dechu~**

* * *

Tsuna's POV

The bittersweet salty ocean air passed by, cooling off the sweat drops on my face. With my sunglasses, I stared at my brothers playing in the ocean with Enma-kun and Cozart-san. I chose not to play, I was tired. So I sat here, in relaxing solitary, under the shade of my umbrella. It was hot, even if it's still spring, it's really hot. The sand was like a desert people easily walked on to the coastline. Fair skinned people, here and there. All speaking Italian, it's weird. I can understand a little of what they're saying because of my past memories, but I can only speak a little bit.

" Aren't we here to have a funeral for kaa-san and tou-san? Why are we having fun?" I muttered under my breath.

I sighed inwardly, and stood up. Enough with sitting around, I'm really bored. We're at a beach. The ocean is cool and I should take a swim. I'm tired of being alone. I took a deep breath, though it sounded shaky to me, and took a step, and stopped.

Why did I stop? Is it the fact that there are tears in my eyes? But, what brought the tears? Is it because I know that even if I go and play, I'll be by myself? Myself... All alone... Hitori... My vision is blurred with salty tears, though I see a figure coming towards me.

" Tsuna?" He asked. Ah, what do you know. It's my lover, Gio-nii.

" N-nani?" I asked, wiping away the tears with my arm.

" Are you okay?"

" Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

" Well, you chose to be by yourself today. That's not like you."

" Nii-chan, I'm amnesiac. What am I supposed to know about myself anymore?" I smiled a little.

" Baka. Don't say that. You're still you, you're memories will come back soon." He ruffled my hair, making it more messy than it was originally.

" Sure, if I get a blow on the back of my head." I muttered.

" What was that?"

" Nandemonai~!" I jerked my head to the right, and was surprised when I heard Gio-nii chuckling.

" N-nani?" I asked while pouting.

" It's just that, you're still like your old self." he smiled, a prince charming smile. So of course, I blushed beet red.

" Hey Tsuna! C'mon, are you ready to play volleyball?" Tsunayoshi-kun asked, standing with Enma-kun. Their smiling faces was so dazzling and beautiful, I couldn't say "no".

" Yeah!"

I looked at Gio-nii, and he smiled at me. I smiled back. Maybe, I'm not alone in this world after all. I have all these people that are with me and love me. I ran towards them, those sparkling smiles upon those faces. How could I think I'm alone? I mean, I'm still smiling.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's POV

After playing volleyball (Tsuna and Giotto won), we left the beach and went back to the house. It was already 10 P.M. At least that's what the wall clock said. Everybody just fell asleep, they were all too tired to even go to their rooms. So like unused clothes, they peacefully lay on the floor or couches. I, of course was with Enma. I lied my head upon his shoulder, and he laid his head on mine. Tsuna told me something. I've been thinking about it all day.

_" You know Tsunayoshi-kun. You should be Enma-kun's lover. You guys are perfect and spend ever day together."_

Is what he said before running off to Giotto. I jaw dropped, I never expected him to say that so casually. But, I still don't know. I've loved Tsuna since I saw him, but... How can I just forget Enma? He made my whole entire world perfect. He became stronger to protect me. He was the first person, who ever loved me.

I sighed. I know that I can't love two people. It's just too hard to choose. I carefully sat up and stared at Enma. He looked so peaceful. I remember the time when I first saw him sleeping. He used to have a troubled face, so I would always hold his hand, then he would calm down. His lips were chapped and scarred, he always wore an eye patch, and had many band aids. But now, he's looks so different. His lips are always moist and lush, his eyes sparkled now, and he rarely gets a scratch.

" Are you still the Enma I know?" I whispered.

No reply, just peaceful breathing and occasional snores. I sighed again and stood up. I was about to go to the front door when a hand pulled me down and made me land on the couch. I could feel being pinned down, the arms beside me wouldn't budge. I let my shut eyes open to reveal crimson eyes.

" E-Enma."

" Tsuna, where are you going so late?" he asked.

" Just out for some fresh air."

" Excuses, excuses." He sat up as did I. He always knows when I'm lying.

" So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

" I was thinking of going to this one church..."

" A church? At 10 in the night?"

" Why not? It can be a little date." I blushed and smiled a little.

" A date? Hehe, sure ok then." he smiled, a shining smile that warmed my heart.

And just like that. We waltz away together. Fingers laced together as if the red string of fate connected us... But, maybe it did. The crescent white moon was our light and the wind was our blanket. It covered us in mild gentle gusts. Our breathing became uneven and rough. Our footsteps were the only rhythm in this desolated city. And our smiles were the only expressions in this city. Not a single person was awake. All sleeping cozily in the warmth of their home. Street lights were like stars in this dark and lonely city. But there was something that shone like the moon.

I smiled. It was _that _place again. I smiled at Enma, he looked in awe at _this _place.

" It's, beautiful..." Enma muttered.

" Si..." I answered.

I looked back at the church's exterior. The icons of the "Holy Ones" were each beautifully made. A brass cross that was the color of copper. The doors were wood with small silver crosses. Golden walls were sparkling like the ocean waves with the sun set. Only, it wasn't sunset but lights that were especially focused on the brass cross.

" C'mon." I took hold of Enma's hand and lead him inside the "House of God".

There was a pool of holy water that we blessed ourselves with. We sat in the third row of the middle section and took a glance around. Cream colored walls, icons here and there, a mural story of Jesus' death and rebirth, and of course, the huge gold cross with Jesus nailed on.

" Wow, Tsuna. This is a really nice place." Enma smiled.

" Yes, it's quite beautiful isn't it?" I smiled back.

" Mm, it might be. But it isn't as beautiful as you." Enma leaned towards me and I let him give me a chaste kiss. We broke apart and I blushed.

" Don't flatter me, Enma." I said.

" Well it's true." he pouted.

There was a moment of silence between us. I kept staring at the golden cross I prayed to last time. I glanced at Enma, who was reading the bible, and laid my head on his shoulder.

" Hey Tsuna..." Enma began.

" Mm?" I replied.

" If it's to protect you... I'll become evil..." he whispered.

" Baka. Have you been listening to vocaloid songs again?" I asked lifting my head from his gentle shoulders.

"... Yes. Yes I have. But, I really will. I'll do anything to protect you." He had a look of dedication at me.

" Then like in that song, if you fell in love with someone else and I got jealous and ordered you to kill that person, would you?" I asked.

" Of course not." he replied with no hesitation.

" W-wha-?" I was cut off when Enma suddenly said.

" I wouldn't, because I wouldn't kill you. There's no one that will make me fall in love as much as I have fallen for you. There's no one that can ever replace _my_ Tsuna." he smiled. I blushed.

I could feel my heart accelerate and my body heat up. I came here to find the answer. The answer for who is my soul mate, my true love. And I've had him. All my life, I've had him right there. Supporting me, encouraging me, and making me fall more and more in love with him. Why didn't I see it? Was it because of my younger twin? Because of Tsuna? Because I felt so protective of him? Yes, it was that exactly. But it's just that, that urge to keep him safe. That's why I was so blind.

" E-Enma..." I stuttered.

" Hmm?" he smiled.

" I've found my answer."

" Answer?"

" Yeah... I found out who I really love and want to belong to..."

"..." he didn't reply. Just stared at me.

" I-it's you, Enma... I love you..."

* * *

{[(Magical Time Skip To Nana's and Iemitsu's Funeral)]}

Giotto's POV

Ah, the day finally came. Today is the funeral. No, today _was _the funeral. There was only me, Tsunayoshi, and Tsuna, as well as the church people. Just the three of us. Tsuna is already starting to cry, Tsunayoshi's being strong and keeping his tears in. As for me, I remain silent. There is no need for words at the moment. Just letting us reminisce the times of our father and mother, being alive and jolly. The times where they are smiling... That's actually all the time. I've always knew that mom and dad had felt guilty and felt like a burden. I found out why, it was because of Tsunayoshi. They didn't want to leave him alone. But yet, they can still continue on and smile. How strong they were... Days always carried on like that, a forced smile upon their faces and us pretending not to know that it's all forced. They want us to have a happy life.

I continue to stare at the lifeless bodies of our parents before they were to buried.

" Giotto, would you like to bury them now?" Knuckles kindly asked me. I cleared my throat, and stared at the raven.

" Yes please." I replied.

The three men closed both coffins and started to lower mom first. Then dad. As they were hoisting them down, I could hear Knuckles mutter prayers as his eyes skimped the bible in his hands. I felt my chest tighten by loneliness. Mom and dad, aren't in this world anymore. They're underground. Covered in dirt, grass, and a bouquet of flowers. I squeezed my eyes shut, the only sounds I heard were the sobs of Tsuna, and the shovel picking up dirt and covering them.

Tsuna wailed, screaming, " No! They aren't dead! They aren't!" I pitied him... I pitied us... Everyone did. I hated it, why did they have to die? Was it the "wheel of fate"? Was it their time already? They left with smiles and never came back to us. Life is so short. You can never know when you might die. It just happens. It's like an eternal slumber, and when you wake up again, you're a different person. You were reincarnated, reborn basically. No one really dies...

My eyes fluttered open, and all I saw was dirt. Pressed down against it were stone crosses. Written in Japanese, it'll stand out. We want our parents to stand out...

" Thank you, Knuckles..." I twirled on my heel. Looking up at the sky, the clouds were fluffy white.

" You're welcome, Giotto." I could hear the rustling of the grass as Knuckles and his companions left.

I sighed and walked away. Tsunayoshi and Tsuna both followed behind me.

" Why, is it so quiet?" Tsunayoshi wondered.

" Who knows, who cares..." I replied.

" Well, where do we go now?" he questioned.

I thought about it. We're all depressed and need to cheer up so...

" Wanna go to an ice cream parlor?" I asked.

" Eh?" Tsuna wondered.

" C'mon. The best thing we can do is just cheer up, you know what I mean?" I smiled a little.

Tsunayoshi nodded and Tsuna sniffed and thought for a while. He forced a small smile.

" I want to let mom and dad know that we're still happy." he replied.

" So a yes?"

" Yes!" The twins shouted in sync.

" Okay, then we should go change first. We'll stand out like this."

" Aren't Enma and Cozart-san waiting for us?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Yes, I'm pretty sure that they're sleeping in the car." Tsuna giggled.

" Then it's settled. We're gonna let our stress and worries go away and have some fun." I said with a pleased smile.

" Sou!" Tsuna and Tsunayoshi cheered.

Looking back up to the sky, I smiled. I can see _them_, they're smiling too. There was a saying I heard once. It said, "Successful people keep moving forward without looking back at the past". That's why, we'll stop too. Looking ahead to the bright future.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I wore my favorite outfit. A slender white long sleeve with a auburn leather jacket. With black skinny jeans and my favorite orange shoes. After eating ice cream, we went sight seeing. We went to many familiar yet unfamiliar places. I didn't even know what they were called, but we just walked and drove around. We parked at this parking lot in the center of all the stores and we walked all the way to the main mall where we bought some souvenirs and new clothes. After, we got something to eat. Then after that, we went back to the ice cream parlor again. This time I ordered a double chocolate cookie with vanilla ice cream. It was delicious. At times, Gio-nii got pissed cause there were these two guys who said, " Quella ragazza è caldo!" I wonder what that means. Gio-nii and Tsunayoshi-kun got pretty mad.

" So, ready to go home now?" Gio-nii asked.

" Sure." Enma-kun agreed for his new lover and himself.

" Okay. C'mon, it's getting dark."

" You don't wanna know what happens to people at night." Enma-kun sighed.

" Hn? Like what?" I asked.

" Well sometimes, girls get raped, guys get stabbed, and adults get pick pocket." Tsunayoshi-kun answered.

" R-really?" I exclaimed in shock.

" Nah, I'm playin. It's just a lil bit too dangerous you know?"

" Oh, yeah. I get you." I smiled.

" Okay, c'mon let's go now." Cozart-san stood up and lead the way back to the car.

We all followed him through the thick crowd of people. I was pushed and I fell. Oh shit. I lost track of them! I stood back up quickly and ran the direction they were heading. I kept running that way, but I couldn't find them.

" Gio-nii! Tsunayoshi-kun! Where are you?" I shouted.

There wasn't an answer, just countless people staring at me. My chest was tightened, my eyes became watery. Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. I wiped them away and continued searching for my beloved ones. But I couldn't find them! I just couldn't find them. And I can't call them either! I don't have my phone with me, Gio-nii has it. I ran all the way to an alley. Where I finally gave up.

I sat down and held my legs to my chest. I buried my face, where no one can see my tears. The enamel moon was starting to rise and glistened my tears. I silently sobbed. No one was here to save me. My prince charming didn't come. He became lost.

" Ah, è quella ragazza di nuovo caldo!"

" Eh? Oh, è davvero!" I heard voices and I lifted my head. To my surprise or deepest horror, it was those same two guys from before.

" W-who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

" Ciao bella ragazza, vuoi giocare con noi?" one of them asked. "Ragazza"? Are they thinking I'm a girl?

" N-no. S-sono un ragazzo." I stuttered, afraid. One of them pinned me and the other held my hands up.

'' Hehe, non devi dire che sei un ragazzo." The one that pinned me, trailed his hand up my shirt and began molesting my breasts. I cried.

" Woah! E 'davvero un ragazzo! Accdenti si!" (He shouted. But to my horror, a sly Cheshire grin came along his face.

" Ma non importa. Finché sei carino, ho intenzione di scopare tutta la notte."

He resumed molesting me. Flicking my nipples, I moaned. I was so ashamed, why did it had to be like this. The guy behind him was just smiling. Why were they doing this to me? The person got out a pocket knife and sliced my shirt to reveal my chest. I gasped, he also got my skin. The blood trickled down like the tears on my face.. He pressed his lips on my right nipple as he played my left with his fingers. His other hand was busy, unraveling my nether regions. He pulled my pants down and smiled. I cried and cried. Honestly, my voice is loud. Why can't anyone help me or even hear? suddenly I heard the sound of zipping, I unwillingly opened my eyes and scram. He was beginning to pull out his dick. I cried and scram. That's when I mustered up the courage to kick him. I took karate right? Then this is what I can use it for. I kicked him right on his cock and made him fall on the guy behind him. The second guy's grasps on me were free, and I quickly pulled my pants back up and ran away.

" Ah, cazzo! Aavete intenzione di pagare per questo, ragazzo!"

He ran to me and grabbed my leg. I fell on my face and lay flat. I began to cry as soon as I felt the burning pain of my skin being sliced and cut off. He kicked my sides and punched my forehead. The guy crouched down to face me and pulled my spikes of hair.

" Hehe, ascolta voi zappa. Io vado a cazzo voi così forte che farò in modo che abbiate mai morire."

Tears left my eyes as I whimpered. The second guy was holding me down. They then lifted the lifeless me and pushed me against the wall. I gasped. I felt like I had no air inside me. I felt like I was gonna die. I just want Gio-nii to know that I love him... I've always loved him.

" Chaos shot!"

I heard a gun trigger. I opened my eyes and saw bullets coated in yellow light hit one of the guys. It was the second one, he died.

" Merda, Julio!"

The guy pushed me against the wall as he ran away and I hit my head on the brick. Sudden flashbacks appeared. I remember now... Everything was back. Smiling faces, sad faces, crying faces, and infuriated faces. Of my friends. Of my loved ones were back. My eyes widened at a memory. The memory of when I was still young and was innocent. It was when Gio-nii became my prince that saved me in all the problems I got into. I smiled a little.

" Hey, you ok? Oh shit, that's a lot of blood you're losing."

I looked up to my savior. My prince charming with a smile. But, as I blacked out, I noticed something.

My prince charming didn't have amazing azure sky blue eyes, golden blond hair, and feathery spikes.

Instead, his eyes were a shimmering onyx, raven spikes, and a fedora hat with a chameleon./N:

* * *

**Quella ragazza è caldo!-That girl is hot!**

**Ah, è quella ragazza di nuovo caldo!-Ah, it's that hot girl again!**

**Eh? Oh, è davvero!-eh? it really is!**

**Ciao bella ragazza, vuoi giocare con noi?-hello beautiful girl, wanna play with us?**

**N-no. S-sono un ragazzo.-N-no, I-I'm a boy**

**Hehe, non devi dire che sei un ragazzo.-hehe, you don't have to say you're a guy**

**Woah! E 'davvero un ragazzo! Accdenti si!-woah, your really are a guy! Damn it.**

**Ma non importa. Finché sei carino, ho intenzione di scopare tutta la notte.-but no matter. As long as you're cute, I'm gonna fuck you all night**

**Ah, cazzo! avete intenzione di pagare per questo, ragazzo!-Ah, fuck! You're gonna pay for that, boy!**

**Hehe, ascolta voi zappa. Io vado a fuck you così forte che farò in modo che abbiate mai morire.-Hehe, listen you hoe I'm gonna fuck you so hard that I make sure you'll die**

**Merda, Julio!-Shit, Julio!**

**A/N: Hey minna~. Yeah I know. This chapter was so sucky for a long ass wait. Like I said, I was plain lazy. I may upload more next week since we got the whole week off. I'm very sorry about making you guys wait. I love you guys for even reading this piece of shit. I know it's not all that good but I love you guys just for reading. Oh, and that vocaloid topic thingie. I dunno bout that. But that song is "Servant of Evil". I didn't proofread either. I wanna show you guys a preview of the oneshot or short story I wanna make. This The little Mermaid is a really old version. I think it's the first one. So not much people know about it. I changed it a little so you guys can google it up=]. I only put quotes and stuff btw. But it's pretty long=_=".  


* * *

**

**_Preview_**

_There was a story we heard before. Both of my siblings including myself. We can go to surface once we're 15._

_" I've always hated it here! It's so boring! I want to be much closer to the starry sky than the bottom of this ocean!"_

_On the night of a celebration, fire flowers bursts in the sky. It was then I first saw him. _

_"Like all merpeople, we must hide from them."_

_However, the ship _he _was on broke. I saved him and brought him to shore. _He_ became my first love. I hid and waited until a boy came and took care of _him.

_" Takeshi-nii, is it wrong to love a human male?"_

_" I'm sorry Tsuna, that answer is yes. For one, you're a merperson. And two, just because you are titled as the princess, won't change the fact that you too are a male._

_" Let me have legs."_

_" You're tongue is required stupid trash."_

_" Shishishi, the prince will tell you another thing, peasant."_

_" You don't have a soul."_

_" Stupid frog! Anyways, that frog is right. If that prince loves you and marries you, you'll have part of his soul."_

_" Voi, but beware scum. If he marries another, you're gonna end up fucking depressed and commit suicide by jumping back in the ocean!"_

_" Why can't I go into the ocean?"_

_" You're just gonna turn into fucking worthless sea foam."_

_" Hello, I'm Prince Giotto Vongola. And you?"_

_" You can't talk..."_

_" Tsunayoshi? That is you're name? How lovely."_

_" Just take a little step."_

_" I can't marry that guy. I already fell in love with another male. Though, Tsunayoshi is replacing him."_

_" Y-You're the prince I must marry? T-then I shall be wed to you."_

_On the night of celebration, when the fireworks erupted, I cried._

_" Tsuna, kill him with this."_

_" Takeshi-nii...Hayato-nii..."_

_" I..."_

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him! I love him too much!_

_I dove into the sea and became bubbles._

_Before I went away, I kissed him and whispered gently._

_" I loved you... Goodbye.. Let's meet in the vast sky."_

_And so, 2700 years passed and we've met once more..._

_In this vast sky._

_

* * *

_**A****/N: Holy smut... I didn't really expect it to make this preview long... If you read this story**** it'll give you a better understanding. I'm dedicating this story to all my subscribers. Not on the story, but to me as the authoress. Well, I actually don't really know who subscribed to me so just tell me if you did~! Please tell me if it should be a really long oneshot or a short story. I love you all and promise you next time that the wait won't be as long as this.**

**~Review Please~**

**l**

**v**_  
_


	12. My Oujisan

**A/N: Konichiwa minna~! Hehe, new chapter uploaded! Okay, the story I showed you guys a preview of, I'm gonna make it a short story since most people said. I'll start on it today as well=]. I called it**** "La Sirenetta****". It's Italian for " The Little Mermaid". I was on youtube the other day listening to vocaloid songs, and I noticed Luka-chan has a song called "The Little Mermaid". I watched the PV, and it was the one I was talking about~! I was like, "Holy shizz". It was a nice song too... I'm sorry for talking to much. Hai, here are the answers:**

**Hexshell: I know right. I've been saying every week, " I gotta upload the new chapter...". But in the end, I never do, until now~!**

**loveyaoigirl4ever: Yup, it was a good I idea. I just like to mix stuff up a bit.**

**OneSunnyNight: Yes, the whole Story of Evil was nice. Mothy even upgraded them, except for Daughter of White. It's called velvet, it's very beautiful. They sound much, much better. As for your "Wheee~", I don't mind. You seem like an... interesting person. It's fine, I lose a lot of brain cells too.**

**orangesky3: Ya, that's the one. But I was thinking about it, and I mixed up the ending for everyone's happiness. It would've been nice if the Servant of Evil line was in Japanese... If I knew it. My parents... They got mad at us (my sisters and I) once and was shouting and kept throwing pillows at us... We didn't cry cause of the pillows (who would?), we were crying about the shouting... As for your ads, they made me giggle. But no thanks, I already have one of each. But would you like an Asian Siston? Hehe lol.**

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan: You don't know who saved Tsuna-chan? Well, that's alright. I don't like rape, I love rape. Haha lol. Angst just needs more love. Lol. Um, we'll see about that suggestion Minty-chan. Though, Prince Charming knows Giotto-sama. Hehe, Giotto-sama pisses you off? Ha~, that's true.. And I agree with Yaoi-san, I hate school for mainly to reasons! #1. Learning is a bitch! #2. I can't see any yaoi-ful fanfics or smut-ful doujinshis!**

**TsukikoIchihara: #1. No, I am sorry. I'll keep trying. #2. Those pervs are gonna say hi to Satan. Don't worry. #3. I wants it~! Where did you buy it?**

**TsunaxGiotto4ever: Thank you. Suspense good stories. Do I make it that suspenseful?**

**animebaka14: The preview is just a bunch of sentences in my upcoming short story, " ****L****a Sirenetta". It's Italian for " The Little Mermaid". The 0072 part was sweet. But I don't know how it's sickeningly sweet... As for the Tsuna rape thing, just read and Reborn will let you understand.**

**~Hajimeru Dechu~**

* * *

Giotto's POV

I just couldn't believe that Tsuna got lost! One second here, the next, GONE! G. O. N. E! How the hell could that have happened? I was in front of him the whole time. I even checked if he was following us. Then poof~! Gone. Lost. How in hell did it become like that?

" Oi, Giotto! Why'd you lose Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked me.

" Shut up! It's not like I did it on purpose!" I shouted.

" Then what happened? Weren't you holding his hand?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Uhh... N-no.."

" See then it's your fault! What if Tsuna gets jumped, or stabbed? Or even worse, raped! Then it'd be your fault! Tsuna just wanted to have fun and just go back home, and you can't even hold your own girlfriend's slash little brother's hand!" He yelled at me. Blamed it all on me.. Well, it was my fault.. What if Tsuna got raped... He would never love me again.

" God Giotto... You've been with him you're whole life.. And you can't just protect him now? Those things that I said, they're true. There are gangsters out there! And they're all blood lust... I swear, if Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi stopped there. He didn't want to admit the fact that his own twin might... Die.

" Look Tsunayoshi, Tsuna means as much as he means to you bu-"

" No, you're wrong Giotto! If you love someone, then you can just say 'means as much to you'! You love him so much that you can't even compare how much they mean to someone else!"

" Tsuna, yamero. Ne?" Enma hugged Tsunayoshi, as the said twin started to cry.

" Ieyatsu, Tsuna should mean more than a lot to you.. So if you love him way more than I do, then why aren't you the one breaking down and crying?" Tsunayoshi asked me, glaring at me with watery eyes.

I didn't know how to respond.. He was completely right.. Tsuna, I've been with him for a long time.. I've loved him more.. Then, why aren't I in Tsunayoshi's position. Shouldn't he be the one looking at the pitiful me that's crying?

" Tsunayoshi-kun, I know why.." Cozart finally stood. With a firm gaze into my eyes he began talking.

" Giotto, no, Ieyatsu.. He doesn't know how to cry. He never felt pain before. And do you know why?" he asked Tsunayoshi. The twin just shook his head.

" It's because Giotto doesn't need or know love. He just needs sex. Sex is his life. To him, the world is his magical harem where he can just infatuate someone, play with them, and let them break. He doesn't know what it is to love. He just thinks it an emotion where someone is there smiling and lets your heart feel warm. He doesn't know the true meaning of love... It's the most painful and yet most sweet feeling in your whole life."

That was the first time where I've seen Cozart glare at me.. But his ruby pupils held tears.. I don't know much about emotions so I wonder why he's crying..

" Ieyatsu! Go out there and find you're lover! If you can't find him until it's 12 midnight, just come home where we'll meet you.."

I stood there. There was a million things going through my head and one of them was shouting " FIND HIM!"

" GO!" Cozart's glare held running down tears.

I nodded and ran to where he pointed, the way we came from. In one of those million things that I was thinking about were the words, " I LOVE YOU, GIOTTO." But Tsuna didn't say that.. Nor was it any of my past lovers. It's was Cozart, himself.

* * *

Cozart's POV

(**A/N: Weird huh?**)

" Cozart-san..." Tsunayoshi looked up at me.

" Yeah?" I slipped on a smile.

" Why did you do that?"

" Because Giotto needs to find Tsuna.."

I sat inside the car, making the leather seats have droplets of water. The two young teens followed.

" No, but Cozart.." Enma started.

" Yeah Enma?" I smiled at him. They looked at each other and stared back at me.

" Why did you tell Ieyatsu to find Tsuna if you love him?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Ahh, that's what you're wondering about..." I let myself smiled more.

" Because, my beloved Ieyatsu finally found someone to love. In all the years that I spent with him, he would always have a new girlfriend or boyfriend every month after having sex. It hurt me a lot whenever I see him with other people. I also knew, ' If I went out with Giotto, he would only screw me then break up with me'. That fact also made me hurt. So just being his best friend made me happy, we started kissing after I told him I love him, but I didn't want to go out with him. He knew what I meant by that. But now, it's different. Seeing Giotto smile genuinely with Tsuna-chan makes me a bit happy. Giotto knows he's in love with Tsuna-chan, but he just doesn't know _how_ to love."

" Then, why does Giotto just have sex with the person and just breaks up with them? When did _that _start?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" _That _started in 7th grade. He's the most popular kid in school, we all know that. But do you know why?" I asked them, they shook their heads and remained silent.

" Because he was and is the ultimate playboy. He started dating an 8th grader and after a few days, she suggested to do something beyond the boarder. So they did. They had sex, though he was wearing a condom, but she didn't know that... I still wonder how she couldn't feel that... Anyways, then that's when it happened."

" What?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Her graduation was only four days away and they had a celebration, there she got drunk and had sex with another guy. Giotto knew this and yet he still went out with her. That's when she told him... She got pregnant because of the guy. Giotto broke up with her and let the guy that screwed her have her. But I heard something, I heard that the girl died when the baby was born. The guy had to take care of the baby and was tired of it so the baby, she lived in an orphanage... I told Giotto that and he just stared at me, with tears in his eyes. He probably doesn't know this but, he swore never to love anyone again."

" Wait, but why? I don't get it." Enma stated.

" Ok, basically, Giotto loved a girl and they did it. Then the girl did it with another guy and got pregnant. Giotto went out with her until she told him she got pregnant."

" Wait, why did he still go out with her?"

" Because Giotto loved the girl. But that's the first time he felt pain in his heart, so he swore never to fall in love again because he didn't want to feel that pain ever again. So from that day on, he started dating multiple random people to forget about past lovers and he each had sex with them."

" And why?" Tsunayoshi asked.

" Have you ever heard ' Fuck the pain away'?"

" Yeah."

" Well, that's what he did. He started a game, where it just became his life. Date, fuck, throw."

" So he forgot about the game he created?"

" Yup." I smiled.

" Is that why you like him?" Enma asked.

" Huh? Hehe, well, you can say that's one of the reasons~!" I smiled as the two teens stared at me in confusion.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

_I still remember the days where everything was bright and warm. The time I fell in love. Though, I was only a child. I didn't really know what love was._

_But, I still remember when I thought I was in love. I was only 11 when I thought love was something pure and innocent._

_Turns out to be different..._

_One day, okaa-san and otou-san were at their friends' wedding, so it was only me and Gio-nii._

_Or, that's what I at least thought._

_I was at home, just smiling, hoping me and nii-chan can bond more. But then the doorbell rang it's usual tone._

_" Haii~!" I ran to the door, wondering who it could've been._

_As I opened it, I saw a pretty lady with a black dress on._

_" Hello, is Giotto here?" she asked me, a smile upon her features._

_" Ah, eto.. G-Gio-nii!" I called my brother. _

_As he came down the stairs I ran to him. He carried me with just his arm and brought me where his heart is._

_I blushed, I knew I liked Gio-nii. He was gentle and kind. Beyond the boarder of where I should like him, actually._

_They had a conversation, one where she had to "study" science. So they did, until I fell asleep. I felt Gio-nii bring me to my room as they continued "studying" in his room. _

_Time passed when I was asleep, then at 12:58, I woke up. I didn't really know why. I usually wake up that time just to go to the bathroom or if I had a nightmare. But, that wasn't the case. Kaa-san and tou-san weren't home yet. I think they got drunk and enjoyed the after party. I looked around my room, everything was dark. Very dark. It scared me. _

_So like the young innocent child I was, I got up and trekked to Gio-nii's room instead. As I walked through the hallway, I noticed the lights in his room were still on. The door was a crack open, and there were sounds. I didn't know what to do. But like the curious child I was, I took a small peek and that's when I found out about Gio-nii's world._

_The lady from before was still here, her dress laid flatly on the floor along with Gio-nii's clothes too. Her underclothes were on the floor as well. My eyes got wide at the seen and I looked away. _

_My beloved big brother. The onii-chan I've loved more than anyone, was pleasuring her. I silently walked back to my room and flopped on my bed._

_His face, his expression was so.. Lustful, like he wanted more of her. More of her screams, moans, body, everything!_

_I pressed my face against my pillow and wailed like I've never wailed before. My sobs and cries were known by no one, but myself and this pitiful pillow that I've kept throwing to the floor like a child having a tantrum. _

_I paused for a breath, then I clenched my heart. Why did it hurt? What was the boiling rage for that girl? What was that sad lonely feeling, when I saw him smile a little?_

_I found out, _that_ was the real feeling of love. The burning pain, that can never compare to anything else._

_A week later, I told Gio-nii what I saw. He looked at me with guilty eyes._

_" I'm sorry Tsuna. I didn't want you to see that side of me. You're too pure, I didn't want to stain your pureness." He said softly, pressing his lips on my forehead._

_It was that fuzzy feeling again. _This_ is Gio-nii nobody knows about, except for me._

_I told him I was okay with it. That I was a bit glad to know more about his life and the way he really is. He smiled and said " Keep it a secret, nee?"_

_I nodded. If it was for Gio-nii, I'd do anything._

My caramel eyes fluttered open, I looked at my surroundings and tried to get up. As I sat up, burning pain struck me.

" Itai!" I screamed.

" Woah, take it easy Tsuna." a mature voice ordered me.

" Eh?" I looked at the owner of the voice. A guy whose eyes were always in the shadows by a fedora hat... I've seen him before. With Gio-nii. Ah! That's right! He's!

" Reborn-senpai!"

_

* * *

_Giotto's POV

*I really wann-*

" Hello?" I scram into my phone.

" Hey, Giotto." A deep voice said from the other line.

" Reborn! Hey, listen, I can't talk right now! I'm looking for someone really important to me!"

" Yeah, I know. Tsuna, right?"

" Huh? H-how did you know? Oh, that's right you're a mind reader! Well yeah, that's who, so I really gotta go now."

" No, baka. Listen, I'm taking care of Tsuna right now. Come to my place."

" Wait, what? You're in Italy too? Why? And how am I supposed to know where you live!"

" I'm in Italy because it's my older cousin's bachelor party today, but I couldn't attend. And I'm in a hotel, uh, what's it called again?"

" Reborn-senpai, why don't we just meet him outside?" a sweet innocent voice came from the background.

" Cause you're hurt." Reborn answered my little brother.

" Wait, what? Tsuna's hurt?" I asked.

" Oh, yeah.. Listen, I'm gonna be outside the hotel so you can come in. Where are you now?" I looked at my surroundings, I was in front of a gold church. Though it wasn't the one where the funeral was held.

" Uh, in front of a church.. I guess." I answered.

" Oh, ok just walk north of it and continue. I'll be downstairs."

" Ok then."

I continued walking down the dark path. Damn it! Why are the lights still off? Crap. I walked maybe 15 minutes now and still haven't found the hotel Reborn's staying at. I sighed. I wonder, if Tsuna wasn't safe, because of me, who would his savior be? Obviously Reborn. I wonder what happened.

" Oi, Giotto." I looked up and saw Reborn waving his hand. That fedora hat still on whether it's day time or not.

" Reborn! Where is he, is he ok? What happened to him?" I asked as I ran up to my friend.

" Dude, chill. He's upstairs, waiting for you. He'll explain what happened. Just relax." he ordered me as he pushed me inside.

We walked in the hotel and he pressed the elevator button. 'Oh my God! Why is it taking so slow?' I screamed in my head.

" If you want, you can take the stairs." Reborn suggested. I was about to run towards the staircase until he said.

" That is, if you want to go all the way to the 10th floor. But, that's probably 100 stairs. Probably even more." he added.

I stayed put, no way I'm going to use the stairs. 10 stairs, yes I can. 50? Yes, I can manage. 100? Don't even ask elevator _finally _came and we walked inside. I punched the 10 and it slowly took us up.

" Argh! What the hell? Why is it so slow?" I asked Reborn.

" All elevators are slow. Dude, just calm your ass down. It's not the end of the world you know."

" To me it is! Tsuna is everything to me! I promised him that I'd never let him get hurt! But he did. It's all my fault." Reborn stared at me, inside his head he was solving something.

" Hey, Giotto... Do you.. Love Tsuna?" he asked me.

".. Yes! He's my girlfriend slash little brother. It's only natural that I love him." I answered. Reborn nodded his head and looked away.

" Well we're here. C'mon." he lead me to his room. As we walked inside, I took a look around. It wasn't any room. It was the VIP room. I can tell, there was a chandelier, big couches, flat screen TV, and a king sized bed. But Tsuna wasn't on the bed, he was sitting beside it. His beautiful figure wrapped with a thin blanket as he stared outside the window. Though, it wasn't just a small little window. It was the whole entire wall. In his reflection, I saw Tsuna. His caramel eyes were dazed, fixed on the buildings and view of Italy.

" Tsuna, Giotto's here." Reborn called my brother as he shut the door.

" Ok.." Though Tsuna didn't come towards us, he just sat there. Taking a look at the world.

I walked up behind him and crouched down as I hugged him. Softly, gently, yet firm. I placed my head on his shoulder near his neck as he lifted his head a bit. He held my arms and through the reflection, I saw him smile. A sweet genuine chaste smile of a fallen angel. My fallen angel. He came all the way from heaven, just to smile for me. For the world.

" My ouji-san, he's here. Right here." he whispered softly, eyes closing.

" I'm sorry I didn't save you from the dragons... My friend had to do the saving. Gomen ne." I whispered into his ear.

" Ie, sore wa daijobudesu... Node, watashi wa anata ga watashi o torimodosu tame ni kita shitte ita.." he said softly, as if he was going back to sleep.

" Oyasumi, hime-sama." I muttered.

" Oyasuminasai... Ai.. Shiteru.." He muttered as he fell asleep, laying in my arms.

" Anch'io ti amo, mia principessa." I said in Italian.

" Giotto, I what happened to him." Reborn started.

" What?" I asked for the story.

" He was about to get raped... I saw them trying to rape him. He tried to fight back but one of the guys had a pocket knife and decided to hurt him... They lifted him against the wall so I shot one of them and the other guy ran away." I listened silently. Looking at the bandages around Tsuna's body.

" Thank you Reborn.. For saving Tsuna." I thanked my friend.

" No problem.. You need a ride?" he offered.

" No thanks, I'll call Cozart."

I slipped the blanket off of Tsuna and changed him back into his clothes. Why is his shirt sliced? Whatever, I'll just cover him with his jacket. I carried Tsuna bridle style as I walked towards the door. As I opened the door, I looked back at Reborn. I smiled.

" Thanks Reborn. For saving Tsuna. Really. Thanks." I thanked him once more.

" No, it's really fine..." he commented.

I nodded my head and walked through the hallway, the door closing behind me. As I entered the elevator, I cherished my little brother. His sleeping face was just pure. And that's one of the things I loved about him.

* * *

Back at the hotel room

Reborn stood, staring out the window as he muttered under his breath.

" It's fine.. Because I love him too, Giotto."

* * *

**Itai-Ouch!**

**baka-stupid/idiot**

**ouji-san-prince**

**Gomen ne-I'm sorry**

**Ie, sore wa daijobudesu. Node, watashi wa anata ga watashi o torimodosu tame ni kita shitte ita.-No, it's fine. Because, I knew you'd come to take me back.**

**Oyasumi, hime-sama-Goodnight, princess.**

**Oyasuminasai. Ai shiteru.-Goodnight. I love you.**

**Anch'io ti amo, mia principessa-I love you too, my princess.**

**A/N:** **BAM! I did it! Reborn also loves our little uke. Their meeting will be revealed soon. Don't worry. You know I was thinking, some people hate Giotto-sama here. That makes me laugh a bit yet also sad. Giotto-sama needs love~! Anyways, I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. Now I need to go. I must get started on La Sirenetta**. **I dunno when I'll post it, so just watch for my new stories~! It's gonna be "T" rated, of course. Romance, hell yeah. Maybe it'll get fluffy. Who knows. Not even I know... Or do I~? Hehe, just keep your heads up minna! Love ya~~!  
**

**~Review Please~**

**l**

**v  
**


	13. Dreams

**A/N: Hello everyone~. I want you to know, I love you all~! And I don't know why I just said that, but it's true. I love everyone that reads, reviews, favorites, and subscribes to this story. Anyway, I updated... Again, I guess. I found out something everyone.. One day, my oldest sister (I have two, and I'm the youngest=_=") was singing a song, and I realized one of the stanzas were " Teach me how to love~." When I asked her what song that was she said, " Teach me how to Love." I totally freaked out! I kept screaming, " Holy shizz! I didn't know that was a song!" My sister just stared at me... Oh yeah, sorry for such a long wait... Was really lazy and needed some ideas and yeah... Yeah, sorry for babbling. Here are the... **

**Answers:  
**

**TsukikoIchihara: Well, yeah... One of your friends really did? Woah, that's just like.. Woah.. I know some people that aren't virgins anymore... My friend told me that her cousin was hand jobbed.. And he's just 5. And you know what was sicker? They were people from his daycare, when they were playing "Hide and Seek". He got traumatized. I don't blame him.. He's only 5.. But as you're friend, that's just.. Woah..  
**

**loveyaoigirl4ever: Ok, here how it goes. Tsunayoshi and Enma are together, correct. Cozart loves Giotto and Reborn loves Tsuna. But Giotto and Tsuna are together. And sometimes when people get a big blow to their head when their amnesiac, they get their memories back... Or at least that's what my friend told me... As for your pairings, that'll be like that for some time. Not now but later on in the story.  
**

**animebaka14: Haha, I get like that too~! Yeah, the last, last chapter had 5,000 something words, and the last chapter had 4,000 something words. So yeah, the previous chapter is a bit shorter. Uh, Idk how Tsuna would get mad.. Explain that to me, yeah? And your pairings are correct, but Tsuna-chan isn't mad. Update~!  
**

**Hexshell: Haha lol. Yeah, idk, but I just know that it's true.  
**

**OneSunnyNight: Whee~, haha. I know~! Daughter of White was soooo long~! Re_Birthday isn't in the Evil Story. It was the 3rd song in the ****Clockworks Lullaby series. It's on vocaloid wiki. Yeah I know, I actually go there. Just look for the series, and like there's a list. Oh, I also know that Mothy wrote a book. Like a real book based on the songs. I wanted to buy it so bad... Your suggestions might be used, so thank you. And it's true, you're very interesting. I was on your page one day looking for stories, and I happened to read your profile. You, too, shall be shocked at my age. Like really shocked~. Hehe, wheee~. Don't worry about your brain cells, mine are lost too... I also bumped my head under the table when my pencil dropped... It hurt, kinda. Hehehe, well jya nee~.**

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan: I'll see about the stories since like I have 3 stories on my mind... I won't kill you, we have our different opinions. Hehe, my story is interesting? How? I think it's pretty "okay" or something. Mm, for proving Giotto-sama, IDK how. I'm pretty like, stupid right now since I bumped my head against the table and lost brain cells. Any advice? Maybe, it'll get more interesting.  
**

**IMPORTANT!: FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, THE TIME SETTING IS AT DECEMBER! IT'S LIKE THAT FOR VARIOUS REASONS!  
**

**~Hajimeru Dechu~**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Once upon a time, no that's a totally bogus opening... Once upon a me, I had two siblings. My twin and my older brother. I had many friends too. But since they all loved me too much, they locked me in a skyscraping-tower thingie. I had two knights, and many guardians. I didn't see the point. So, one day, I decided to jump. I stood on the window frame and jumped like grasshoppers. Spinning, twirling, I accidentally entered an unknown world. Fushigi, I would call it, everything was upside down. Then all of a sudden, water flooded the world, I gasped but then I was able to breathe. I opened my eyes and saw my legs were transformed with a tail of a tuna. I swam around and pricked my index finger against a sea urchin. I fainted, losing my tail, I saw a rose bush and reached out for it. The final scenery, a clock tower between me and a prince. A glass slipper placed in the middle of us, I looked at it as it turned into a flame's ashes. A smiling face of my prince was lost as I woke up.

I let out a sigh as I opened my tired eyes. Sitting up, I stretched my arms above my head. Looking out the foggy window, I can see the shape of the sakura tree. Frozen, dashing it's coiled arms across the scene. I looked at my boring alarm clock, "7:27" it read. I yawned and lazily got out of bed. I was avoiding Tsunayoshi-kun's occupied bed, with Enma sleeping on it. As I grabbed fresh clothes and walked in the bathroom, I really woke up.

My caramel eyes widened at the figure before me. A beet red blush puffed on my face. I slowly closed the door and fell back onto my bed. My head was hot and was buried into my fluffy pillow. The sounds of chuckles echoed from the bathroom. I tried to erase the image of my own twin wearing nothing but a towel to cover his nether regions. His abs were glistening with the droplets of water, and his chocolate locks adorned his frame.

" Haha, sorry Tsuna. I've should've locked the door." he apologized as he got out and sat next to his sleeping lover.

" It-it's fine." I said as I walked away from the two.

Stepping into our awkwardly orange bathroom, I locked the door and stripped. As I filled the tub with lukewarm water, I gingerly stepped in and comfortably sat while extending my legs. At the right amount of water poured, I turned off the faucet. I reminisced the past and recent memories I've made so far. Gio-nii and I planned to go somewhere on Christmas Eve, aka tomorrow. And a Christmas party today. But Gio-nii told me he had to buy something before going on the date. He said it was really important and I had to wait at the cafe I work at. One thing I keep thinking about, for a very long time. Cozart-san told me he loves Gio-nii a lot. Gio-nii knows that, I'm very aware that he still holds feelings for Cozart-san. But, he told me he loves me way more. I just don't know anymore, my head hurts. Before it was Tsunayoshi-kun and Gio-nii but now for Gio-nii himself... There's a chance that he might choose Cozart-san... I don't want that!

But, Reborn-sempai told me on our birthdays, that he loved me for a very long time. He even lied to Gio-nii that he never saw me before, but in my depths of memories I've seen him once. It was on Gio-nii's birthday party. He wasn't able to come, but he came by to drop off Gio-nii's present. I opened the door since rabid fangirls were kissing up to him. He stared at me and said, " Wow. You look a lot like your brother. What's your name?" I smiled as I took the present from his hands as I said, " I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Call me Tsuna!" I remember his pure chuckles as he patted my head and said, " Nice to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Reborn, just Reborn. Well, I'll see you some time soon. Oh, and don't tell your brother you met me." I nodded as he smiled under his fedora hat and left. When I came back to snuggle cutely with Gio-nii, he asked me who was it, and I just smiled as I said, " My new sempai!" What should I do? Reborn-sempai has been hanging out with me, and saved me from delinquents that tried to harass me. He seemed so, prince like. The way that Gio-nii used to look like. In my eyes, Gio-nii is a God. I guess a male version of Aphrodite. God or prince? Without realizing it, I'm starting to like Reborn-sempai too. But, I can't be with him. I have Gio-nii, and Gio-nii can't be with Cozart-san. Because Gio-nii has me. So, what should I do?

My head spinning from too much heat, I got up and sprayed cold water on my figure as I cleansed myself for today.

* * *

Giotto's POV

_Ever since we were kids, I've known everything about you. Every bit of your life, I know it all. All your secrets, talents, hobbies, everything. You are a very cutely strong, serious, and very independent person. However, it bothered me... The way you showed a sad face.. The way you showed the brightest and biggest smiles with your dazzling caramel eyes... I still remember, you probably don't though... It was the first time I became your ouji-san... It was on the day we first went to the amusement park with G and them... We all went in the haunted house with different partners and you got scared and ran away... When we all came out, I realized, that my precious beloved one wasn't there... So I ran back inside, three times in fact... Then on the fourth, I found you... You were in a part of the house that wasn't used anymore... I followed your shine, however... The time I saw you alone, your radiance was fading into the darkness... You were there... All alone, in a scary world of darkness and solitary... You were trembling in fear like never before... And your caramel eyes were adorned with lonely tears... At that time, you were so lovely and dear... That, from that day on, I wanted to protect you forever by keeping you smiling..._

"Gio-nii~~! Gio-nii! Wake up! Gio-nii~!" the angelic voice of my little lover called out.

" Mmhmm.." I mumbled. As I opened my eyes, caramel pupils blinked.

" Finally, what were you dreaming about? You were in deep sleep mode." Tsuna smiled.

" I was dreaming about you..." I smiled back.

" W-w-w-w-well, t-thanks..." he blushed and tried to run away. As I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to my chest, I felt a slight sensation of warmth.

" I don't wanna go yet..." I mumbled.

" B-but you have to! Today's the party, so tomorrow..." he paused, turning a great hue of red.

" So tomorrow, we can go out on our Christmas date." he smiled a little smiled.

" Yup~! Tomorrow, you're all mine." I smirked in a smugly manner.

"M-mou~! Don't say such embarrassing things." He blushed in a very dear manner.

" Can't help it, I only say the truth." I remarked as I softly grabbed and held his hand. Lifting it, I softly brushed my lips on his tender skin.

" So, princess. Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked charmingly.

" Of course, I would love to spend it with you… And only you." He smiled.

" Dakara! Hurry up and go take a bath!" he demanded, pulling me up, but ended up failing. I chuckled. Such innocence and purity, all inside this one child. How, lovely his is, and he doesn't even realize it.

" Hai hai. For my princess, I shall." I stood up and stole his lips and happily walked in my sky colored bathroom.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I cooked breakfast today. Sunny side up eggs, with some gratin, as well as mom's special curry that she taught me how to make. I left the dishes on the plate and trekked up the stairs to tell my brothers. I opened my shared room to find my twin and his lover kissing, as usual.

" Oi lovebirds, breakfast is ready~." I said, smiling as Tsunayoshi-kun said.

" Heh, don't cha know how to knock?" he smirked.

" Yeah, but this is my room too, y'know." I giggled.

" Anyways, just come down now." I smiled as I walked away and moved on to Gio-nii's room.

" Gio-nii~!" I happily open the door to reveal his godly presence wasn't there.

" Gio-nii?" I walked in the room, closing the door softly behind me.

I checked in his bathroom if he was there, but he wasn't. I somehow came with the idea that he's hiding in his closet, but that wouldn't be it. Checked under his bed, but then again... Gio-nii was too big for hiding under there. I sighed and fell on his bed. His white blankets smelled of his mature scent. And that's when I wondered, ' Will this relationship between me and Gio-nii continue? He's growing up so fast, and me... I'm still like a child. I rolled over to the side, letting the sheets cover my body.

" Gio-nii... I think that there will be a day where you'll leave my side for someone else...You won't be able to protect me anymore..." I uttered, little blobs of tears filling my eyes.

That's when I heard soft sighing outside the room. I got back up and looked outside his door. And then finally I gave up.. Where would Gio-nii be? I sighed and walked to the open window and laid my head on his desk. Another sigh, looking up I wondered. Is it possible that Gio-nii's outside of the house but not his room? I poked my head through his window and found him. He was sleeping, which was really dangerous from here.

" G-Gio-nii! Wake up! You're gonna die like that!" I screamed panicking.

" No I won't..." he muttered.

" D-dakedo..." I pouted.

" If you die, then we won't have our date tomorrow!" I shouted.

" Mmm, even if you won't go, I'll just force you by harassing the hell out of you..." I sighed.

" What are you doing there anyway?" I asked.

" Come here... I'll tell you the reason why I'm here..." he smiled.

I hesitated getting out the window. Stepping outside the boundary lines, I ducked my head and quickly sat down before I almost wobbled and fell off.

" So, why are you out here and not in there?" I asked.

" Because during the winter mornings, there aren't any sun right?"

" Well, yeah. But, that's like a few hours."

" Tsuna... You don't remember huh?" he asked.

" What? I remember! I got my memories back!"

" Then, do you remember when we were kids. You yearned for the sun so badly, that we'd sit out here together and wait."

" N-not really... I'm sorry."

" Well, we'd wait until a crack of morning glory finally came... You used to think that they were lonely lost loved souls that finally entered heaven..."

" T-that right..." I muttered.

" W-well, anyways. Let's go eat now. The food is getting cold." I said blushing for no reason.

But the way that Gio-nii looked like now with a beam of light directed at him, he looked so... Immortal. Godly, I guess. The way his dazed azure eyes sparkled just like fresh polished sapphires. His peach lush lips were apart and quivered a bit. They slowly formed into a smile as he turned to me and said.

" Okay then."

**(Time skip to the next day-Sorry, I'm just getting more and more lazy~-still Tsuna's POV)**

And just like the howling wind, the day flew by so fast. I can only remember the smiling happy faces of the people I cherished light up like ornaments. The dazzling smiles were shiny, the blushes of some were like peppermint candy canes. The Christmas carols that the girls sang and the music that us guys played. Exchanging gift-wrapped boxes with presents inside and the vodka that was poured into the fine wine glasses. Drinking alcohol while we were eating frosted sweet cakes. They don't match, but hey. Who gives a fuck right?

Urgh, my head is pounding, I really have a low alcohol tolerance. My body feels light though. I think I'm just high or something. My eyes slowly opened, eyelashes cracking and blurred vision. I only saw a vision of a white blanket wrapping me up. Trying to read the alarm clock, its red digits said 3:48 P.M. I opened my eyes fully and sat up. Chilly wind filled the room and made my exposed skin get goose bumps. I looked around, where am I?

Cherry blossoms' petals fell down, the wind carrying them gracefully, softly. The sky was a fiery sunset orange, the ruby sun on the boundary lines of the earth. The enamel moon was far in the distance in the upper dark indigo skies. The pure lights of the asterisks in the sky were shining, sparkling. I sat on a swing hanging from a all-season tree. The leaves on the right were cherry blossoms saying spring, blending a warm green for summer, then orange red leaves for autumn, and just shooting arms into the sky representing the cold winter. Swinging back and forth, obviously, I was in a dream. A rather peaceful one too.

There was a ghost, picking up a shovel and throwing out dirt. Why was this ghost doing this? Is it gonna bury someone? Suddenly, a child wearing a white dress shirt and jungle green shorts with brown boots ran by. He was holding a bunny doll and smiling as if he was going off an adventure. That bunny doll, looked like my old one. That's when I noticed my clothing, it was that child's only difference is that I was wearing a brown vest and a gray newspaper boy hat. That child also had brown spiked locks of hair bouncing as he ran.

Ahh, that can only mean. That child, was the old young me. I jumped off the swing and watched little Tsuna run into an open door and the door closed on its own. I can see the small me go off on an adventure in a twisted world. Just like little Alice in Wonderland. He dropped his bunny and ran through a world of new faces and memories. Encountered new and painful experiences. But he only one goal, to get to the grand castle.

Looking back at the industrious ghost making a hole, a perfect size for anyone. I took a curious peek inside, there was my old favorite toys of when I was a child. One of the things inside were the flower rings that I made with everyone I loved. A small smile crept up and then faded away as I looked away to focus on my young self. He entered the sparkly soft golden castle that was filled with mirrors of lies and truth. The sun setting slowly. He looked into a mirror and saw his smiling face. The people he saw through his adventure was in a mirror, showing soft innocent smiles. A new face of a prince came, but it wasn't anyone I've seen before. Then the moon came, all faces in the mirror showed their true self. Devilish demons smiled, deceiving the young me no more however they frightened him.

He looked back into the mirror which was himself no more. It was me, all grown up and mature. He held back the tears and ran away from the palace. The prince became a smiling devil holding a single scythe ready to kill the old me. I sat near the hole and stared inside, however from the corner of my eye, I could see the young me run as he cries. The plants near the door he entered from were possessed, and grabbed hold of him. He kicked them off and took his bunny doll and ran back to the ghost and me. He ran, tears scorching his eyes. He fell into the hole, dropping the bunny doll.

I stood up and picked up the toy. It's soft cotton texture, the dirty white color ruined the plain pattern. I stared at it and closed my eyes to throw it along in the hole. I walked away from that place as the ghost buried them all. The ghost smirked and said.

_" So you've stopped living in a fairytale... Stopped leaving your feet on the ground and abandoning your head in the clouds... Finally stopped living in a world of magic, since you've realized your life became oh so tragic... That's why, I pick up a shovel and dug a hole for your old self... As I continue to bury the castle, I buried the castle... But don't ever forget your past, nor your old self..."_

_"... I won't... Never again."_ I replied, still walking away. I smiled a hopeful little smile and let the tears release from my eyes... Yes, this is what I've been hoping for. A new life.

I finally truly woke up from such a dream and noticed I was in Gio-nii's room. I stared at a note he had left me atop the drawer. It nicely read, " _Tsuna, I went out with Cozart to buy your present. I'll meet you in front of the station later. -Love you, Ieyasu_"

" Well, time to get ready!" I smiled brightly.

* * *

Giotto's POV

Cozart and I went to a jewelry store to buy Tsuna's present. Two beautiful diamond couple rings. Sure it was expensive, but if it meant that Tsuna's mine I'm his, then it's just fine.

" Wow Giotto. That was expensive. I'm sure Tsuna'll love it." Cozart smiled.

" Yeah, I'm sure he will... Hey Cozart."

" Mm?"

" Do, you still love me?" I suddenly asked. Bulged crimson eyes stared at me in confusion.

" ... Of course I love you. But, I know that I'll never be with you. You have Tsuna. But no matter what, I'll always love you. Just being here being best friends with you, is all fine." he smiled.

" I-I see..." I replied.

We walked into a crowd and pushed ourselves through to cross the street. The fleeting snow purified the city and made it sparkle. I was pushed by some guy and the present for Tsuna dropped out of my hands and landed on the street.

" Ah." I said, bending over to pick it up.

Obliviously, the lights on the other side turned green. I smiled as I got the present but it quickly disappeared as a truck came my way.

" Ieyasu!" Cozart cried out, running towards me.

Letting go of the present, crimson liquid splattered on the sheet of snow.

* * *

Normal POV

" Mou~, Gio-nii is late. Hehe, I wonder where is he now." Tsuna smiled as he said that. He was waiting patiently for his lover to come quickly.

Little did he know, in the far distance. The wails of an ambulance filled the silence.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun~~! Who got hurt? Who knows, I do. I'll update fast this time. But gtg. Love you all~~.**

**~Review Please~**

**l**

**v**


	14. The Last Kiss

**A/N: Konichiwa~~! Hey people, sorry I haven't updated fast like I promised! Hehe, I'm working on this inside an Apple store LMAO! Serious, my cousin is a witness! But you know, it was X-mas and I was really busy, shopping. Plus, I went to Disneyland to watch the parade and fireworks. They showed the fireworks in the rain, haha, but the canceled the water show. What was I gonna say again? Oh! Right! Like really soon I'm gonna go to San FRAN~~! Hehehe, anyways yeah, even if my sis brings her laptop, she won't have internet connection, well it's also kinda broken(thanks to me, argh!). Plus we're staying in a hotel, and you know, if you wanna use the computers you gotta pay. I'm saving and yeah it's a rip off... Anyways, please try to be satisfied with this chapter... BECAUSE IT'S MY FIRST TIME TO WRITE A SMUT CHAPTER! It'll probably be an "Eh, could be better" since it's my first time. So idk. You know guys, I was about to give up on Fanfic. It seemed to be so... Dull. Like what was the point in my story? And then I stared at my ideas and plots and I said, "Oh yeah." But then it hit me, who even loves this story? So I went back online and read to see if any reviews came, and there were. Even if it was a little bit, it made me happy. Then I started to read all the reviews and it reminded me of why I joined. I wanted to read and devour knowledge from other many stories. I wanted to write my own story so that people can enjoy it. So, thanks guys. For always being there supporting me all the way, ever since August 15th, 2010. Yeah you've guys been supporting me for 133 days and many more. So thanks guys, I love you all. Anyways here are the...**

**Answers:**

**TsukikoIchihara:Yes, poor little Tsuna has a lot of love problems. Shocker indeed.  
**

**Hexshell: Hahaha! Your right! But something far more tragic will happen. So maybe not.  
**

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan: Haha, you hate Giotto-sama but care about him for Tsuna's happiness? Hmm, you might probably hate him even more after this. Just saying. Don't worry, after this chapter, Reborn will pursue for Tsuna. But yeah, wait, which one of you hates Giotto-sama? Or do you both hate him but care for him for Tsuna's sake? Oh and one last thing, UPDATED!**

**Sky Vongola princess: Don't worry, you can find out now. I updated=].**

**ON WITH THE POORLY WRITTEN SMUT**

**~Hajimeru Dechu~**

* * *

_"I honestly thought that this happiness would last forever... I always thought that I'd be with Gio-nii, even if it was forbidden... But.. I had never ever thought that this would ever happen..."_

* * *

Normal POV

"PLEASE GIVE WAY! PATIENT IN CRUCIAL CONDITION!" a nurse shouted in the halls of the hospital.

*Ding Dong*

The sound of the train station's clock rang twelve noon. Gravity defying hair of a certain beloved brunet seemed cold. His shivering body was to vulnerable to the freezing fleeting snow. An akita inu came up to the boy. Gently scooping up the puppy, Tsuna brought it close to his chest. Tsuna looked up at the clock, 7:00 P.M. it said. Tsuna sighed and smiled at the puppy.

"You're freezing too? Well, well, let's keep each other warm." Tsuna smiled warmly. The puppy barked gleefully.

"Ehe... Gio-nii texted me he used the train since the store was far, what if he lied about that... Or what if it was the truth and the trains stopped operating because of the snow fall.. Or even worse... WHAT IF HE FORGOT ABOUT THE DATE?" Tsuna cried..

The said uke has been waiting for about two hours. The akita inu comforted Tsuna by gently licking his cheeks. Suddenly Tsuna felt his brand new phone, from Tsunayoshi and Enma, vibrate as his ring tone played.

"Ah! Maybe that's him!"Tsuna suddenly smiled and placed his phone near his ear.

"Hello?"Tsuna asked.

[Is this the younger Sawada twin?] A feminine voice asked quite worried tone.

"Yes, may I asked who this is?" Tsuna asked.

[This is Nurse Hinamori Miya. Please come to the hospital immediately.]

"Huh? Why, what happened?" He asked.

[We're afraid that someone you know is critically injured.]

"EH? Who?" Tsuna practically screamed into the microphone.

[He is...]

"... N-nani?" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I-I see... I understand... I'll come right away." Tsuna hung up and let the puppy out of his arms to let it run free.

".. Uso... M-masaka..." Tsuna stuttered.

Tsuna ran with his dying will to the hospital. His hot bubbly tears formed again, they fell like raindrops on car windows. Forming together to become larger and mixed with snow. Pushing his way through the crowd, his nose became runny. Entering the doors of the hospital, nurses, doctors, and weary patients stared at the crying uke, wait I meant, teen.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi? The younger one?"A nurse asked.

"Y-yes..." Tsuna nodded.

"Please come with me."

The nurse lead Tsuna towards a certain room. The nurse stopped in front of the door.

"They requested only certain people to enter. Please excuse me."

She bowed politely and walked away. Leaving the young beloved uke alone in front of the door. Tsuna hesitantly knocked on the door and entered.

"Gio-nii! Is Cozart-san alright?" Tsuna cried as he entered.

"Tsuna..." Giotto turned to see his beloved little brother.

Tsuna stared at Giotto with wide eyes. Giotto's golden yellow natural spikes were a bit weary. His azure eyes were surrounded with pink layers with crimson roots pattering them. His nose became pinkish and runny. His tan and proud complexion became pale and fragile. He looked thin and his abs popped out more. Never in months had Tsuna see his Gio-nii cry. The last time he did, was the time when they fought bitterly. Tsuna was about to dump him, but he just couldn't. He just loved him so. But, never had Tsuna seen Giotto cry for someone else. He didn't even cry at their parent's funeral, well he was sobbing, but only a little bit.

It is true that Giotto loves Tsuna, but it was also true that Giotto held an amount of feelings for Cozart. Speaking of the red head. Tsuna's eyes bulged at the sight of Cozart. His left crimson eye was covered with an eye patch and many bandages. A broken leg in a cast, arms wrapped in bandages. His mid body was covered in a blanket, however Tsuna could still see the bandages with few blood stains.

"C-Cozart-san..." Tsuna muttered.

"Cozart!" Enma entered, tears and sweat streaming down his pale face. Tsunayoshi came as well, holding his lover's hand.

"No... Cozart, please don't die! Please! Cozart! You're my only family left! Please, don't leave me alone! You... You promised after mom, dad, and Mami were murdered... You said that even if we were separated, we'd keep in touch.. Please, please, Cozart... Don't leave me alone!" Enma cried and sobbed. Tears flooding his crimson pupils.

"Enma..." Tsunayoshi pitied his lover like the time he pitied himself after Tsuna's and their parent's accident.

"Why, why is my cousin like this? Why did this happen? Giotto, tell me.. Why did this happen to Cozart?" Enma sobbed.

"... This was all my fault... I was bumped and dropped Tsuna's present. So, I went to pick it up, but then the lights on the other side turned green and a truck was about to hit me. But, Cozart ran and pushed me away. I woke up after that and the ambulance had already came..." Giotto explained, his voice cracking at the end.

"What's his condition?" Enma asked, worried.

"...He had a surgery..." Giotto admitted, everyone gasped. Shocked and worried. If Cozart had surgery and was still in this horrible state...

"Then, the surgery wasn't successful?" Tsuna cried.

"... The doctor just said his back suffered major trauma during the impact. Thus lead to his spinal cord injury. Even if his body recovers, he won't be able to stand up. He'll be paralyzed, for his life. It's all my fault that Cozart's in this condition!" Giotto yelled, he was accusing his own self. Tsuna embraced his weeping lover.

"... Giotto, Tsuna-kun, you should go now... Aren't you guys gonna go on a date?" Enma asked, wanting to be with Cozart and Tsunayoshi alone.

"... E-excuse us." Tsuna stuttered, walking away with Giotto.

* * *

The couple walked out the hospital. Walking through fresh white snow, passing by sepia colored trees that held no leaves. The pair walked in perfect silence.

'Ero-kun! I need advice!' Giotto practically yelled in his mind.

{What? What do you need now? Can't you see I'm trying to have a date with my adorable little uke!} Ero-Giotto asked Giotto.

'... Wow, you _are _a perv aren't cha?'

{Shut the fuck up, like I told you many fucking times. If you call me a fucking major perv, you are a perv too. Capito?} Ero-Giotto asked, Giotto twitched. If Ero-Giotto wasn't him and someone else, Giotto would totally beat him up. But then again, Giotto was too narcissistic to beat someone, with the same face, up.

{Now, what the fuck do you want from me?}

'About Cozart's condition...'

{Yeah, he looked pretty terrible. Looked like he was in agony, really.}

'I know that much... But, what should I do to fix all of this?'

{What? Are you gonna try to do something to compensate?}

'Yeah... Got any ideas Ero-kun?'

{Only one... It'll tear up your happiness though.}

'... What is it?'

{Cozart, has always liked you.. Liked us ever since we met. He secretly suffers from being heart broken because he forces a smile whenever us and Tsuna are together. He even said, "Of course I love you. But, I know that I'll never be with you. You have Tsuna. But no matter what, I'll always love you. Just being here being best friends with you, is all fine." He suffers so much, but you choose to ignore it.}

'E-Ero-kun... You still remember the words Cozart said?'

{Of course. Admit it Baka-chan, you also love Cozart. You don't need my advice, you already know what to do, Baka-chan.}

On the other hand, Tsuna was thinking his own thoughts.

'Gio-nii hasn't say anything at all... Even though he didn't mention it, I know what he's thinking..'

"Gio-nii..." Tsuna grabbed his older brother's arm, leading him somewhere.

"Let's go have sex now!" Tsuna smiled innocently like always.

"W-what? What are you saying at such a time?" Giotto blushed.

"Well, that's because... You're gonna dump me soon, right?" Tsuna forced a smile which slowly turned into a frown with tears coating his eyes. Giotto was taken aback by such words.

"Because Gio-nii cares and wants to compensate Cozart-san. You're going to dump me and abandon your own happiness. You're doing this to stay beside Cozart-san and move in with him... I don't want to break up with you! Even if I died! B-but looking at Cozart-san's condition, there's nothing else I can say." Tsuna cried, Giotto lunged and hugged his lover.

"I'm so very sorry... Please forgive me..." Giotto pleaded.

'I just wish, that all of this was nothing but a bad nightmare!' Tsuna gritted his teeth as he thought that.

"Please, Gio-nii. Before you leave me, please grant my last wish!" Tsuna begged.

* * *

The two stayed in a hotel, taking off their coats, Giotto stared at Tsuna. He was so innocent and young, so pure as well. Would Giotto really ruin that pureness?

"Tsuna, we shouldn't do this after all..." Giotto muttered.

"Please, just this once and last time. Give me this memory." Tsuna pleaded. Giotto sighed, smiled then nodded. After all, all his wet dreams of Tsuna made him really want Tsuna bad. So, he was finally gonna have him, he couldn't let the chance slip. Tsuna beamed, he's been silently waiting for this day to come.

Giotto smiled and pretended that there wasn't ever an accident as did Tsuna who smiled sweetly. Giotto slipped off his flannel, buckled out his belt, and popped and zipped his pants. Tsuna on the other hand was flustered. Blushing great red, eyes dazed in lust at the hot sight of his onii-chan stripping. Giotto stopped and stared at the fantasizing Tsuna. Chuckling, Giotto pushed the hypnotized Tsuna onto the soft mattress. Tsuna's mind was jumbled, he couldn't think, see, or even blink right. Giotto let his baka-ness be replaced by Ero-kun's needs and wants. And Giotto knows his wants, in fact they're his needs. He needed Tsuna bad, he needed, must fuck Tsuna into the mattress. Or anywhere actually.

Giotto popped every button on Tsuna's silky dress shirt. Brushing the cloth off the young uke's shoulders, Giotto smirked pleased. Tsuna shivered and awoken due to the chilly air that passed his pale feminine abs. Tsuna stared at his revealed chest, caramel eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. Blushing however not protesting, Tsuna mewled lightly as Giotto smiled and unhesitatingly licked and smooch Tsuna's pink nipple as he played with the other between his fingers. Tsuna gasped, how Giotto's magic on him played was only a little bit. Merely one percent, his secrets were soon to be revealed.

Giotto smirked pleasantly, his dreams had come true! There Tsuna was, almost exposed, mewling and crying out Giotto's name. And that was only his fucking little nipples! Giotto smiled, he always knew what to do next. And if Tsuna didn't obey his orders, he could just simply leave the room, dressed or even butt naked.

"Tsuna, strip, right now." Giotto ordered his uke.

"W-w-w-wah? T-that's embarrassing, especially in front of you!" Tsuna admitted, hiding his face. Giotto blinked then smirked.

"So, you don't want to have sex? Ok, well bye." Giotto got up and turned, pretending to put on his flannel.

"C-chotto, mate.." Tsuna called out. Giotto stared at the brunet pleased and half satisfied, for now. Tsuna blushed, he felt molested... By his own big brother's eyes.

Tsuna removed his already open dress shirt, slipping off a silky sleeve off his shoulder blade, Tsuna slightly arched his back, showing off his pink nipples on his feminine like abs. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out. Unbuttoning the button of his jeans, Tsuna shyly took them off. Now, the young boy was standing bare and vulnerable in nothing but simple blue boxers.

Giotto was pleased, he always knew that Tsuna had such a nice body, but he never thought it'd look like this. Giotto quickly lunged at his prey, filled with pure lust and passion. Tsuna cringed, he was being crushed by Giotto's rock hard body.

"G-get off!" Tsuna huffed.

"Try me." Giotto smirked smugly as he let Tsuna sit up. As soon as the brunet did, Giotto attacked hungrily.

The older teen pressed his lips upon Tsuna's lips, teasing the young boy's nipples between his slender fingers. Tsuna moaned inwardly into the kiss, Giotto slipped in a slick tongue and let it dance around Tsuna's own. Tsuna felt drool spill on the corners of his wet cavern. The drool dropped to his very bare chest, Giotto smirked. The experienced seme used the sweet saliva to moisten the inexperienced uke's nipples. Once the pink rose bud were watered, Giotto resumed playing with them. Tsuna's eyes squeezed together, moaning into Giotto's mouth.

Giotto smirked as soon as he felt Tsuna's erection harden, hell, his own was already hard enough. However, it wasn't time to pound the young boy. Not just yet, at least. Giotto pulled back from the kiss and his hands retreated from his little brother's nipples. Tsuna cried a tiny bit as the warm soft touches disappeared, however he did have a sound of relief. That is, until Giotto grabbed his erected member through the boxers.

"Nyaa!" Tsuna cried. Giotto smiled at the cute little cries of his adorable uke.

"Hmm? What Tsuna?" Giotto asked evilly.

"G-Gio-nii! Ya~yamete~!" Tsuna mewled bashfully.

"Oh, are you sure? It seems you want to cum preeetty~ badly soon." Giotto smirked as he pulled the boxers off, continuing to stroke Tsuna's petite hard member.

"Ah, ahn~! Y-yamero~, Gio-nii~!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Tsuna, say my name." Giotto waited for the answer, stopping his strokes a bit.

"G-Gio-nii~!" Tsuna cried, his onii-chan's touches were too much for him.

"Mmm, wrong. Try again." Giotto squeezed Tsuna softly.

"Yaa! Uuuue~, G-Giotto!" Tsuna tried again.

"Nope." Giotto squeezed Tsuna even more and continued to painfully slowly stroke the boy's hardened member, pre-cum leaking out.

"Kyaaan~! I-Ieyasu~!" Tsuna screamed, tears falling onto his cheeks from the painful pleasure he endured.

"Just Ieyasu?" Giotto asked, stroking the boy at a steadily slow pace, squeezing ever so softly. Tsuna bit his lower lip and moaned sinfully loud, he and Giotto could tell he was about to cum anytime soon.

"Nnnn~! Ieyasu-nii! Ieyasu-dono, Ieyasu-sama, unn! Fuck, onii-chan! J-just fuck me already!" Tsuna shouted.

"Shh, my my. Have you already forgotten we're in a hotel?" Giotto smirked.

"Argh! I don't give!" Tsuna cried, Giotto smiled.

"Hai, first lubrication. Got any?" Giotto asked, finally letting go of Tsuna's hard member, licking the pre-cum off his hand.

"Does it look like I have any?" Tsuna stated, turning back into his normal blushing uke-like self.

"Mmm, then do you want me to fuck you dry?" Giotto asked.

"... Does it hurt?" Tsuna wondered.

"Dunno, I've never been the uke. But, maybe." Giotto answered.

"Then no thanks." Tsuna huffed.

"Looks like there no other choice." Giotto smirked.

"What?" Tsuna asked. Giotto simply slipped off his jeans and his boxers came off attached to the pants, Giotto merely shrugged it off and chuckled when Tsuna blushed deeply.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, covering his eyes.

"Well, you're naked so yeah." Giotto answered calmly.

"E-even so!" Tsuna replied.

"Hrm, know what Tsuna. Just get on your knees and suck." Giotto ordered.

"EH?" Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Hurry~." Giotto smiled.

Tsuna blushed, but nevertheless got on his knees. Tsuna stared dazed at Giotto's really hard and large member. Both of their eyes glazed with lust, hunger, passion. Tsuna felt his mouth water, yearning the bitter taste of Giotto's hard enlarged cock. Tsuna unconsciously took the organ between his fingers and his palm. Licking the tip soon became smooching the head. Tsuna devoured the organ but was a bit disappointed when he only reached half way. Giotto smiled, it was like his first wet dream of Tsuna. The young uke continued to suck his brother's cock, stroking the other half that he couldn't reach with one hand.

"Mmnn, T-Tsuna." Giotto groaned.

Tsuna blushed ruby but nevertheless continued pleasing his older brother. Tsuna occasionally squeezed his bitter candy, pecking and kissing it. He let his teeth run through the skin, biting if often. Making crimson hickeys to make up for the biting, Tsuna stroked the other upper half nice and slow. One of Tsuna's hands traveled down to the uke's own cock, Tsuna moaned as he began to masturbate as he pleased his older brother's needs. Giotto looked down and smiled, he thought it was a bit clever to do that.

Giotto felt like he was about to cum, he also noticed that Tsuna was twitching way too much, the young uke was also about to cum. Giotto groaned, he was oh so close!

"T-Tsuna! Stop, stop, stop..." Giotto ordered, Tsuna unwillingly let go of his seme's dick.

Giotto pulled the young boy's hand away from the cock. Tsuna pouted when Giotto stopped him masturbating, he was so close and was stopped. Giotto pushed Tsuna onto the mattress, the uke's aroused cock standing. Tsuna mewl rather loudly in his lust, Giotto had swiftly run his tongue through Tsuna's anus. Closing his lips around the tightened ring of muscles. Licking it ever so well, Giotto let his tongue poke through the puckered hole. Tsuna gasped, Giotto had gone further up to the uke's throbbing cock.

Giotto began giving a pleasurable blow job and he began stretching Tsuna out with his index finger. Tsuna cried, the feeling of a finger inside him felt so alien and weird. Giotto took Tsuna's length whole, it was pretty easy for the seme. Giotto's tongue wrapped around Tsuna's shaft, the index finger going in and out of Tsuna at a fast pace. Tsuna moaned, it hurt so badly but then he sighed in relief when Giotto took the finger out. Until Giotto replaced it with two, Tsuna shrieked. Giotto stopped the blow job and was letting his fingers run back and forth through Tsuna. Tsuna mewled and cried, pain through his anus. Giotto smiled, his adorable uke pleading for him to stop. Something about too much pain through him. Giotto let his fingers out, Tsuna whimpered and shivered at the passing cold breeze near his hole.

Giotto flipped Tsuna on his stomach, Tsuna sighed. He began pushing himself up on all fours, he had a feeling the his older brother wanted to go do it doggy style. Giotto blushed, there Tsuna was. His ample little ass tossed in the air, his puckered hole moist and ready, and Tsuna's face buried into a hotel pillow. Giotto felt his length get hard, the older brother held onto the young uke's hips. Giotto placed his organ on the entrance, the head poking in the hole.

"Tsuna, take a deep breath, kay?" Giotto said softly, kissing his ototou's spine.

"H-hai..." Tsuna shivered at the kiss.

As soon as Giotto heard Tsuna take a deep breath, Giotto slammed his cock into the younger sibling.

"AAAAHHHH! Y-you're soooo huge!" Tsuna's teary caramel eyes widened and he screamed at the foreign invader inside him.

Giotto merely chuckled and apologized. Tsuna held onto the pillow for his dear life as Giotto continued to pound into him. His thrusts were fast and quick, Tsuna shrieked in pain and pleasure. Giotto smirked, he deliberately stretched Tsuna's hole a little bit to let the uke's cock twitch every time Giotto pounded into him, making the young teen moan with a high soprano voice. Tsuna cried, tears trickling down his red face. Giotto's member was squeezed by the tightness of Tsuna's hole. Even so, Giotto continued his fast and steady pace, thrusting into Tsuna within seconds.

After a while of rough and fast thrusts, Tsuna began to moan in pleasure, pain being forgotten. Giotto slipped a hand to Tsuna's weeping cock and used the pre-cum to lubricate the organ. Stroking it nice and slow, Tsuna gasped and moaned. Giotto slowed down his pace and matched it with the gentle strokes he was giving Tsuna. The young twin mewled, whispering Giotto's name over and over again and again. Tsuna shrieked in pure pleasure as he slowly came with each pump and thrust, but no, that wasn't going to stop the older blond. Giotto felt his own climax coming soon. So once again, Giotto flipped Tsuna over, his hard cock slipped out of Tsuna's ample ass.

The older sibling took a good look at Tsuna. His fringe and body were moist and glistening with the moonlight. Crimson rose bushes erupted on the young teen's cheeks. Horny sweet saliva drooled down from the corner of his lips to his neck. Lush pink lips parted and a bit chapped. The sweat on his body mixed with the whitish clear cum. The once pure and dainty caramel orbs were replaced with lust filled and passionate gems. It was the most beautiful thing that Giotto had every seen all his life.

"G-Gio-nii... Ahhh, no, e-eto.. Ieyasu-nii-sama, p-p-please h-hurry... I-I want your c-cock. S-so b-badly.." Tsuna begged. Giotto blushed, it was the first time Tsuna was being so kinky.

Giotto slammed back inside Tsuna, making the said uke shriek in pure euphoria and pleasure. Tsuna smiled and arched his back. Giotto began to thrust into non-stop, not even giving mercy for the fact that Tsuna was already cumming. Giotto pounded into Tsuna repeatedly, hitting the brunet's prostate every time he thrust in and out. Tsuna saw flashes of white every thrust. He screamed with a terribly hoarse voice, cumming more than ever. Tsuna's cum shot out of the throbbing tip every where, especially his face. Giotto licked his lips at the sexy sight of his angel like that.

Tsuna came and came, some cum even shot into the boy's mouth when he scram. Giotto blushed and got harder inside the Tsuna. The seme could feel oh so close to cumming anytime soon, Tsuna flicked his head upward. His vision sees nothing but white hot flashes, his cum still shooting with every thrust at his prostate. Tsuna felt that he would die of sweet death. The two bodies slapped skin and let their sweat cool them off.

Giotto was there, thrusting into Tsuna for the last times, he let his seed hit Tsuna's prostate dead on.

"Nyyyaaaaa~! Ieyasu-nii-chaaaan~~! Y-you're cum is filling my stomach~~!" Tsuna shrieked.

Tsuna howled and smiled at his onii-chan. Giotto smiled back and captured Tsuna's bitter lips for a wet and sloppy kiss. Giotto pulled out of Tsuna, whose legs were still apart, showing his limping dick. Giotto smirked as he inspected Tsuna. Covered in sweat and his own cum, Giotto's cum was dripping from Tsuna's anus. Giotto leaned over to lick the cum off of Tsuna's anus and body.

Tsuna lunged for his brother's lips. Their tongues dancing and wrapping around each other, sharing the taste of their bittersweet cum. They laid down on the bed, blanket covering them. Facing each other with their fingers intertwined.

"Ne, Gio-nii.." Tsuna began, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Mm?" Giotto asked.

" Do you remember when I told you long ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was forbidden because it was you..." Tsuna smiled. Giotto was speechless.

"... Thank you, Tsuna. And you won the game Tsuna... You're the only one who will and has ever defeat me."

"Mmm, I'm glad." Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes half way.

Giotto, no, Ieyasu stared at Tsuna with loving eyes. The draping moonlight on Tsuna made him look like an angel. Caramel orbs sparkling as a blush rose on his cheeks. To Ieyasu, Tsuna was beautiful, no one could ever compare to him. Ieyasu's image of Tsuna was a defiled angel with an ecstasy filled chaste smile.

Tsuna shut his eyes with a smile and fell into a peaceful slumber. Giotto pulled his lover over to his chest in a warm embrace. Giotto felt his eyes close as well as he to sleep. Outside in the starry sky a shooting star flew by, both of their wishes had been fulfilled.

* * *

The next morning; 6:00 A.M.

Giotto woke up, eyes falling upon his peaceful sleeping lover. Giotto's heart was stabbed, he knew today would be the day that he would leave his adorable lover. Giotto let his arms be Tsuna's cradle no more. Sitting up on the bed, he searched for his clothes with eyes falling upon them. Slipping on his boxers along with his pants, he buttoned on his long sleeved flannel. Putting on his jacket, Giotto felt something inside the pocket.

An orange box with sky blue ribbons. Giotto smiled sadly as he opened the small box. Inside were two couple rings with a diamond on them. He stared at the one that read "I love Tsuna". Slipping on the ring on his ring finger, Giotto held other one. This was the same only smaller and instead of Tsuna it said Ieyasu.

Giotto had to be real with himself now, he wasn't Giotto. He was Ieyasu, that was the real him. He slipped that ring onto the ring finger of his lover. And then he let the sobs flow. Tears streaming his face as he stared at Tsuna and the rings. He leaned over and kissed the brunet for the last time, it tasted salty and sweet.

"Ai shiteru.." Ieyasu whispered into Tsuna's ear.

Ieyasu walked out the door after taking one last look at Tsuna and rode down the elevator. Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at his ring. His face becoming sorrowful, he could feel his heart shatter and break. He hugged the pillow Ieyasu had used. The musky smell of his colon was lingering. Tsuna inhaled the scent of his ex-lover. Why did love need to hurt so badly?

Indulging the last words that Ieyasu had told him, "Ai shiteru". The way that the blond had said that seemed so melancholic and pained, however still loving and tender.

"Ieyasu-nii-chan... Ti amo..." Tsuna muttered, letting tears flow.

* * *

_The days they spent was shared with laughs._

_Cries._

_Kisses._

_**Love.**_

_Those days are now gone.**  
**_

_At the same time, a heart broken separated couple broke down and cried. _

* * *

**akita inu - A type of dog in Japan.**

**Nani? - What?**

**Uso - Lies**

**Masaka - No way**

**Ero-kun - Duh, it's Giotto's perverted side~!**

**Capito - Understand?**

**Baka-chan - What Ero-Giotto calls the stupid side of him.**

**Chotto mate - Wait up**

**yamete/yamero - Stop**

**Dono - Lord**

**Sama - A more respectful way to say -san**

**onii-chan - Big brother**

**ototou - Little brother**

**seme - When I KGBed it out of curiosity it said 'top'. I was laughing, but to me a seme is a person who fucks instead of being fucked.=d**

**uke - Like again, I KGBed it out of curiosity and said 'bottom', that time I giggled. Anyways, an uke is a person who gets fucked in... _that _certain place. ;]**

**A/N: Woo hoo~~! Smut chapter! Ne ne! Minna, did Hika-chan do good? I was wondering if I did good. It's pretty long too... But anyways, merry belated X-mas... Yeah it's been days but whatever... OMG! Giotto-sama's b-day is coming up! I didn't even care if it was new years! So, one of my resolutions is to try to update faster! So I'll try my best! The next chapter is a song chapter. The song is "When the First Love Ends". By the band Supercell featuring Miku~! I swear that song is so touching and sad. I was thinking about doing "Just be Friends" but then I wanted a more sad and melancholic song. I dunno if "When the First Love Ends" gonna match since it was about an unrequited love but whatever. If you have more sad love songs where the couple break up, go ahead and tell me and I'll see. Love hurts doesn't it? I'm pretty young but I've already cried cause of love. My friend dated the guy I liked... And she knew I liked him, so that was really fucked up about her... But I was happy when he told me the next day after asking me if I cried cause of him. I said no, but he knew I was lying. So he told me, "Listen Hikari (that's not my real name, I'm not willing to give my real name here), don't bother to try to get me. Because you're too good for me. You should try to love someone else, I'm not worth for you. And if you were dating a guy, then that guy would be the most luckiest guy on the planet." I told him thanks and hugged him. I only liked him more though, oh well. He graduated and I've moved on to another guy. Hehe, if you're wondering why I share these kinds of things with you, it's cause I love you all and I trust you with them. Just don't tell, kay? Well, time to go, I need to practice piano... Not really, I don't care about it... But yeah, jya ne minna~! Ai shiteru (Japanese!), Ti amo (Italian!), Mahal kita (Tagalog, hehe I'm a Filipina in the U.S.~), and I love you!**

**!HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

**l**

**V  
**


	15. AN:I'm very sorry!

**Hi everyone, I'm truly very sorry.**

**Yeah, I used _Moe Kare_'s plot and I wasn't planning to but something inside me just had the urge to just do it. **

**Yes, I'm very guilty and pissed at myself, and I know an amount of you are too. I'm just here to ask for your guys forgiveness, no not just asking. I'm practically begging for your guys forgiveness. But I no that this isn't much, but I still want to let you all know that during my time away from FF, guilt has been growing more and more.**

**Yeah, it's a rip off and yeah I'm stealing. **

**But, yes, I'm also very sorry and just frustrated at myself.**

**I really didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I was being thoughtless to you guys and to the plot and thought, 'Oh, maybe they won't notice! Or maybe they won't care!'**

**Yeah, I'm stupid for probably thinking that. But now, everything that I feel whenever I see this website just feels guilt.**

**I couldn't even stay with my own plot. When I finished the plot, cause it took like 3 days, I promised myself that I wouldn't cheat cause I wanted to show you the real genuine plot.**

**Please don't be pissed at me, I'm already pissed at myself.**

**So here's the main idea:**

**I'm sorry please forgive me all who are pissed at me. And don't just think I'm pitiful, I hate that. Just please forgive me, I really didn't mean it.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I'll try to update when I can so I can at least finish the story.**

**Well, alright love you guys, bye.  
**


End file.
